Those Emerald Windows
by across-the-sun
Summary: I had no idea. I had just carelessly walked into that house, no worries. Just one job in mind. But then, stupid things called feelings got in the way. Ugh, and my past came back to burn. Literally. My name's Akane Sohma. Not cursed by zodiac, but cursed.
1. Her Return

**Those Emerald Windows**

'Didn't anyone tell you?' his dark voice whispered, just inches from my face. 'Didn't anyone think to let you realise? Or maybe they thought it best to leave it to you to find out.'

I stayed silent. Silence was all I could manage.

'Oh, what a shame. Perhaps they don't love you as much as you thought they would.' he paused. 'The only reason you came back was to see the girl for yourself, that was our agreement, but you take advantage of my offer by trying to re-join with this family!' he said with a disgusted tone. 'Didn't you know? Didn't you realise that that was impossible!' he shouted and I flinched. I hated him when he was like this.

Cold fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look into those black eyes. Those endless, hypnotising, dark eyes.

He stared right back into my emerald irises and I shut them. Stopping him from patronizing me any further.

'Open your eyes.' he said sternly. 'Open your eyes!'

I opened them and looked at the floor. I couldn't let him start to believe I was weak. I knew him too well, I knew what he was capable of doing.

'Look at me.' he jerked his wrist, jolting my head to the side. 'Look at me.' he repeated.

I glared at him.

'Ah ah!' he scolded. 'No need for rudeness my dear. Just answer my question and you can be free…for now.' his fingernails dug into the flesh on my chin and I squirmed. 'Are you, or are you not, in love with a Sohma?'

~xxx~

'Hello, can I help you?' a small, brunette opened the door and peeped out.

'Yes, I'm here to see Shigure Sohma?' I asked, brushing a wisp of my red hair out of my face.

'Akane?' a familiar voice said from somewhere behind the girl at the door.

'Hi Shigure.' I put a hand on my hip. 'Its been a while.'

'Too long.' Shigure appeared at the side of the girl. His black hair was longer now and looked shaggier. As always it draped over part of his forehead. He wore a kimono and was holding a book.

'That's what you might think.' I laughed and looked at the strange girl.

'Oh, this is Tohru Honda.' Shigure gestured to the girl, Tohru, and smiled.

'I hope you're not being inappropriate in any way Shigure.' I tutted but Tohru smiled widely.

'No no, he's actually been very kind.' she gestured for me to go in. 'Come in.'

~xxx~

'I see you've been busy.' I nodded into Shigure's messy study.

'As always Akane. You know me.' he winked and continued to lead me through to another room. 'If you'll take a seat, I'm sure Tohru won't mind fixing you something to eat. I assume your journey's been enough to work up an appetite.'

'No, actually I'm ok.' I looked around. 'This house sure is big for just a man and his mistress.' I sighed and started to sit down.

'No no!' Tohru waved her arms in front of her face. I jumped at her sudden movement and almost fell over. 'I'm not-he's-we're-' she argued with herself to find the right sentence as I just sat there staring up at her, confusion probably quite obvious in my expression.

'What Tohru's trying to say is that we're not the only ones who live here Akane.' Shigure sat down at the opposite end of the table and rested an elbow against it tiredly. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that he hadn't corrected me about Tohru being his mistress and focused my attention on what he had said.

'So, who else lives here?' I asked shifting my position.

'My younger cousins, Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma.'

'Oh! The…rat and the…cat?' I tried to re-trigger my memories. After all, the two boys were young back then.

'Eh!' Tohru suddenly sat down too and plastered a look of sincere interest, with a hint of confusion, on her face. 'Y-you mean? You know about the curse?' she asked frantically.

'Yes.' I chuckled. 'I'm Akane Sohma, sorry to have not introduced myself earlier.' I held my hand out for her to shake.

'Oh!' she shook my hand. 'It's so great to meet another Sohma family member!' she grinned. 'Are you a part of the zodiac too?'

'No.' I answered. 'I'm an insider, but I'm not cursed.'

'So, how do you know about it then?' she leant her chin in her hand and looked at me with great interest, as if she was expecting a story.

'Well not many people know this but, I'm actually very closely related to the curse.' I explained. 'Let's just say I'm familiar with its…' I trailed off trying to find the right word to use. 'Centre.'

Shigure smiled a knowing smile but Tohru still looked a little blank.

'Hey!' a rough voice shouted from the hall. 'What the heck is this doing out in the hall?' he sounded stressed and annoyed. I knew exactly who it was.

Kyo stepped into the room holding up my bag.

'Oh, sorry Kyo, that's mine.' I stayed looking straight ahead. Wondering if he'd recognise me after all these years. 'Where would you like me to put it?' I asked Shigure.

'Well, how about Tohru's room? I'm sure she won't mind.' he looked at Tohru.

'Of course! Please, make yourself at home.' she smiled and I stood up. Brushing my knees, I turned towards the door.

'Cheers Kitty.' I took the bag out of Kyo's hand and ruffled his hair as I walked past and up the stairs.

~xxx~

'Hey Tohru, would you like any help?' I walked into the kitchen where Tohru was busy cooking lunch.

'No, I think I'm ok. Besides, you're the guest, you should relax.' she protested. I put my hands up in defeat and carried on into the living room area. Kyo was busy outside, by the looks of it he was practicing martial arts.

I decided to visit Shigure and see what he was up to.

Knocking gently I opened the door to his office. It was extremely messy, books and papers littered the floor and there was an odd smell in there too. Wrinkling my nose as I looked around the floor for a space to stand, I noticed he was watching me.

'What?' I said blankly.

'Nothing.' he answered and went back to whatever he was typing.

'No, what is it, tell me.' I insisted. Even after not seeing him for so long he still managed to annoy the hell out of me.

'Well, I was just wondering.' he began. 'You were gone for such a long time Akane, but what brings you back? You said you were never to return, and yet, here you are.' Shigure made a motion with his hands as he spoke, with a look on his face as if I'd just literally just materialised in his office.

'I had to meet her didn't I?' I said as if it was obvious. 'The girl, Tohru. Akito wouldn't shut up about her, he wanted me to meet her and see for myself.'

'See what?' Shigure pressed.

'See if she's really capable of breaking the god damn curse.'

'Why are you cursing the curse? You're not even cursed.' he frowned and started to type again.

I moved closer to his desk and propped myself up on the edge of the corner, facing away from him.

'There were way too many 'curses' in that sentence.' I said shaking my head and swinging my legs as I studied a nail.

My hair had fallen down each side of my face and created a deep red curtain, making my hand look red too. I was happy of my hair colour, it was natural, just like Kyo's but was a dark, crimson red. No-one at school believed it was natural when I was younger. I didn't care though.

Apparently, my leg-swinging annoyed Shigure somewhat and he leant across the desk and put a hand on one of my legs to stop me swinging it.

I ignored the strange shoot of tingling when he touched my thigh, and instead swung the other leg harder, making it bang against the desk loudly. Tilting my head back to face him, I grinned broadly.

'Stop it.' he said sternly but I could see he was trying to hide a smile.

'Nope.' I said and swung it harder, still grinning. It was starting to hurt but the reaction I was getting was priceless.

'Akane, stop it.' he repeated.

'Nope!' I said again and his grip on my leg tightened. I squirmed at the sudden feeling and jumped off the desk. 'You're no fun.' I fake pouted, snatched his glasses, and bounded out of the room, giggling madly.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Those Emerald Windows'! Let me know what you think so far! Pretty Please?**

**Kyo: Quit begging!**

**Me: *pouts* I'm only being polite…**

**Shigure: You should really pay more respect to the author that's putting you in her story Kyo. You may regret it. **

**Me: *grins slyly* watch out kitty cat…**


	2. Fun

**So here is Chapter 2!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story alert! Very much appreciated. =)**

I turned over in my bed. Well, you could say 'bed' but it was really just a pillow and blanket on the floor. Granted, Tohru had been kind enough to lend me s sheet to sleep on but that was it. The floor wasn't particularly comfy but that wasn't what was keeping me awake.

See, for dinner we had had homemade sushi. It was delicious but I definitely ate way too much of it. And now, I was being punished with The Most Severe Stomach Pain Of The Century. Well, a close second.

Sighing, I got up from the floor. I glanced over at a peacefully sleeping Tohru, 'God damn it woman, how can you sleep like that?' I thought. A voice in my head answered for me. 'Cos she didn't stuff herself stupid with rice balls did she?'

I stuck my tongue out at the imaginary voice and proceeded to go downstairs to get a drink.

I opened the door and stopped, looking each way I decided there were no rapists or kidnappers about at this time of night and braved it out into the corridor. I let out a breath I had been holding and just as I was about to put my first foot forward to walk, I heard a noise from right behind me. All the blood in my body turned to ice and I hunched shoulders up to my ears.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my arms from behind, swung me around and pinned me against the wall. I had had my eyes closed the entire time and only once my back hit the wall did I open one.

'That'll teach you for stealing my glasses Missy.' Shigure said, a smirk gracing his lips.

I let out a loud sigh and clamped a hand to my chest.

'I would never do such a thing!' I said in a mock hurt tone.

He chuckled and stepped back. 'Why are you up at this hour?' he rose an eyebrow. 'Could it be you're secretly Kyo's lover and you were on your way to visit him in the night?' he said dramatically but accusingly too.

'No.' I said plainly.

'Oh…' he looked offended. 'Then what _are_ you doing Akane?'

'Going to get a drink, I ate way too much sushi and now I have a stomach ache.' I winced, suddenly reminded of the crushing pain in my stomach.

'Very well, just don't break anything.' he winked and wandered off.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs.

As I descended the last step, I noticed the kitchen light was already on.

My movements slowed and I crept up to the door, pressing my back against the wall like a spy. Laughing, I stepped into the kitchen to find Kyo Sohma asleep on the floor.

'What the-?' I bent down beside him and flicked his ear. Nothing.

I flicked his nose. Nothing.

Deciding to leave the sleeping cat be, I simply leant over and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Something.

'What?' he quickly raised his head, smacking me in the mouth in the process.

'Shit! I said getting up with a hand against my mouth. 'There I was! Trying to act mature and sympathetic for the boy **asleep on the kitchen floor!' **I stopped. It hurt too much to talk.

'Are you alright?' he asked under his breath.

'Huh?' I replied, great, now I had three pains, a pain in the mouth, a pain in the stomach and a **PAIN IN THE ASS! **

'I said,' he clenched a fist. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' I sighed. He was trying to apologise, bless him. 'Go on, get up to bed Kyo.' I moved towards the cupboard and got a glass out. After filling it with water and taking a sip, I realised he hadn't moved.

I put the glass down and turned to face him.

'What?' I said.

'Nothing.' he replied.

'Oh, not you too!' I turned back to the counter and picked up my glass again.

'Its just, I know you haven't seen me in ages…' he trailed off.

'Yes?' I encouraged him to continue, finished my drink and walked over to him.

'Well, how can you be so…friendly again?'

'Huh?' I was confused. 'What do you mean? Its not like I was gone forever.'

'Yeah, but you said you would be. And now, you're back.' he began. 'You left saying that you hated all of us and that your brother wanted complete control and that you were never coming back.'

I stared at the floor. I remembered that day vividly. I was so ashamed of what I did that day, I couldn't bring myself to speak, so Kyo continued.

'Aren't you nervous? Isn't this awkward?'

'What?' I swallowed. 'Pssht, nah. I thought it would be, but me and Shigure seem to be getting along just like we used to. That's good. And me and you, its just like it was before.' I smiled, ruffling his hair again.

He swatted my hand away with a serious look on his face.

'Yeah, me and Shigure may be alright with it. But what about the others? Hatori, Ayame,…Momiji.'

I shivered.

Momiji.

If I didn't want to leave at all, he was the reason. I had grown so fond of him, he was only….what, 6 years old? He had kind of become my adopted son. I smiled at the memories. Would he really be happy to see me again? Had I hurt him?

'Well, better get to bed.' I faked a smile and went to wash up my glass. I stood it out to dry and wiped my hands on my pyjama top. I was wearing red and blue checked pyjama bottoms and a red t-shirt with a blue pair of lips on the front.

I turned to leave and was suddenly inches away from Kyo.

'Can I ask you something?' he said shakily, obviously aware of how close we were. Although, he didn't make any move to step away.

'Go on.' I said looking straight into his eyes.

He swallowed.

I grinned. I could have some fun here.

I licked my top teeth slowly, leaving my mouth open slightly and watched his cheeks flame. I was laughing my self silly on the inside.

He swallowed again.

'Go on.' I repeated. 'The suspense is killing me.' I whispered seductively before slowly brushing my bottom lip against his.

Laughing, I ducked and dived, swivelling round and facing him from the other side of the room.

'G'night Kitty.' I winked and waved before disappearing up the stairs laughing my head off.

~xxx~

'Breakfast!' Tohru called from the kitchen.

I leapt into the room, literally, and seated myself at the table.

Shigure and Kyo were already there, Yuki was probably still upstairs.

'Good Morning Akane, your lively this morning, sleep well?' Shigure asked over the top of his glasses.

'Very, thank you.' I answered glancing at Kyo. He was already looking at me and his head snapped to the table when he noticed me looking.

Still looking at Kyo, I spoke to Shigure.

'I met Kyo in the kitchen last night, you'll never guess what we did.'

'Hmm?' Shigure's ears pricked up.

'Well, he was-'

'Shut up!' Kyo shouted and stood up.

'What?' I said innocently. 'I was only gonna tell them that you head butted my mouth, look.' I leant forwards over the table to show Shigure the bruise on my lip.

Tohru came in with the food and set it in front of us.

'Thank you Tohru.' I smiled and she went to grab the rest.

'My my, I'm sure he can make up for it by kissing it better.' Shigure teased.

'Oh, to hell with it I'm going outside!' Kyo marched off in a tantrum just as Yuki walked in.

'Good Morning Akane, Miss Honda.' he said in his usual princely way. I have to admit, it did get a bit annoying.

'Good morning Yuki.' I mumbled before digging into my breakfast.

'Be careful there Akane,' Shigure nodded towards me. 'Wouldn't want you getting another stomach ache.' he winked and began eating himself.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Luckily he didn't see it, but Tohru did.

She giggled and put a hand to her mouth when Shigure looked up.

He shook his head and returned to chomping down his food like a … well, like a dog.

~xxx~

'Guess what?' Tohru ran into the room giggling madly.

I was sat on the porch, leaning up against one of the wooden pillars. It was nice and cool outside, a gentle breeze was making my hair sway slightly. I closed my eyes and continued to listen to the fuss Tohru was making.

'Momiji and Haru are coming over!' she smiled and punched a fist in the air. 'I must get started on dinner right away!' she dashed into the kitchen leaving Yuki and Shigure sat in awe at her excitement.

'She's not usually that excited.' Yuki frowned.

'Perhaps its because Akane is here, she may just be in a good mood.' Shigure answered.

I was still in a state of shock and nervousness. Momiji was coming? Oh dear god, what if he hates me now? I played with my nails to try and think about something else.

'Akane?' Yuki's voice was suddenly right next to me. 'You're ok right? With those two coming over? Sorry if it overwhelms you.'

'No no, its fine. I've seen them before remember, I know what they can be like.' I shrugged and laughed nervously.

'Yes, but that was ten years ago.' he said softly. 'Are you sure?'

'Perfectly sure, thank you.' I smiled and closed my eyes again.

Only after I heard his retreating footsteps did I breathe out a shaky breath. I didn't know why I was so nervous, he was a six year old, maybe he had forgotten?

I hoped so.

**So how was this chapter? I know it was a bit longer. Thank you for reading. Review! **

**Shigure: Err..Akane what are you doing?**

**Akane: Nothing. *hides something behind her back* **

**Shigure: Fine, fine. I'll find out eventually. **

**Kyo: How? **

**Shigure: I have my ways. *smiles slyly* **

**Akane: 0.o **


	3. Reunited

**So here's Chapter 3. For some reason, I have become really excited about updated this story. So for now, my updates might be frequent. But don't expect that for very long! I have five exams in January! Eek! =( **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappy, and please review!**

'No, honestly I insist, please.' Tohru begged. All I wanted to do was help her clean, but she was refusing point blank to let so much as look at the damn duster.

'Seriously Tohru, its no problem.' I reached for the cloth and saw her visibly wince. 'What is it?' I put my hand on my hips.

'N-Nothing.' she looked at the floor before quickly returning to wiping down the kitchen worktop.

'No, Tohru.' I dropped the duster and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose from my ponytail behind my ear. 'Tell me, what is it that's stopping you from letting me help?'

'Well,' she shuffled a foot on the floor. 'Its just that….Shigure told me not to let you help because…he said you…can't…clean…' she glanced up before quickly turning on the tap to preoccupy herself.

I frowned.

'Okay.' I said before leaving the kitchen and making my way towards a certain dog's kennel'-I mean man's study.

I didn't knock, instead I just strode right in and stood in front of his desk.

'So, remind me of your definition of 'cleaning'?' I said, looking around his room at the piles of crap. I was sure they had grown at least ten times bigger in the last two days. 'Because I thought cleaning was keeping places tidy, hygienic and fresh? Am I wrong?' I crossed my arms.

'Why the sudden interest in cleaning Akane? You could help Tohru if you like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.' he smiled.

'Oh, but that's just it you good-for-nothing mutt.' I leaned over his desk. 'You told her that I can't clean. You told her I was unable to, and yet you sit here in your trashcan of a room?' I raised my voice.

'What?' he laughed nervously. 'I said nothing of the sort.' he resumed his typing.

'You know, you're the biggest hypocrite I know.' I sighed, face-palming. 'And the biggest liar.'

'Well, it seems I have a record then.' he smirked.

'Of what? Outstanding cleanliness and manners?' I honestly felt like laughing right in his face.

'No, Akane.' he shook his head as if it were obvious. Now I was confused. 'Its seems I have a record of being the 'biggest' things.' he chuckled.

Ew.

'Right,' I threw my hands up. 'I'm out.' I left without another word. Disgusting canine…

~xxx~

'So, what time are Haru and Momiji coming over?' I asked as helped Tohru fold Kyo's clothes away in his room.

'Any minute now actually.' she smiled at me. I had to admit, the gormless smile did get a bit annoying at times.

I rolled my eyes without her noticing and stood up.

'Right, that's everyone's clothes done.' I brushed my hands on my thighs just as an array of voices began to bubble downstairs.

'Oh! Sounds like they're here!' Tohru leapt up and ran out of the room to greet the guests. I swallowed. Now or never. I slowly left the room and began my descent down the stairs.

'Oh, and this is Akane.' Tohru gestured to me, walking down. 'She's a Sohma too.'

'We know.' Haru shrugged and walked off. 'Where's the food Tohru?'

'Oh! Right in there!' she pointed towards the kitchen and followed Haru through. Leaving me and Momiji alone. He had grown up quite a bit since I left. He was taller now, his blonde hair had darkened slightly. He still wore the girly clothes, but that just added to his cuteness. I had to admit, Momiji was my favourite cousin.

'Hey Momiji.' I smiled briefly. He stared at me. His chocolate brown eyes almost burning holes into my emerald.

'Hey Aka-san, its been a while.' he said quietly. His voice was a little different, but it hadn't broken yet.

'I know, 10 years right'?' I was glad he didn't completely hate me. But it was still incredibly awkward.

'I don't know. But its been a long time.' he looked at the ground.

I made my way closer to him and watched as he shuffled his feet.

'I know I never said why I left Momiji but-'

'Hey.' Haru cut me off. 'Are you guys comin' or what?'

'Yes, sorry.' Momiji apologised and left to sit down.

'Hey Akane.' Haru nodded at me. 'Why are you back?'

'Several reasons.' I answered. 'You all sure do look different.'

'Well it was 10 years.' he shrugged. 'How's things with Momiji? Yuki said you were worried.'

'He did?' I frowned, why would he tell Haru?

'If you hurt him Akane-'

'I won't.' I cut him off. 'Believe me that's the last thing I wanna do.'

~xxx~

We were all stuffed full. Haru was slumped on the floor, Yuki had gone for a walk and Kyo was lying along the porch. I think he was sleeping.

Things between me and Kyo were still a little awkward, I don't think he understood that what I did the other night was a joke. Hopefully he didn't read into it too seriously.

'Hey, Akane?' Tohru said gently. 'Do you want to talk with Momiji some more? I think he's outside.'

'Thank you Tohru.' I smiled and went to find the bunny.

I eventually found him in the forest, he was sat up against a tree.

'Hey lil rabbit.' I said and sat beside him. 'Can we talk?'

'Sure.'

'Well, as I was saying earlier, I know what I did was wrong. If there was anyone I should have told it should have been you. I should have sat down, like this, and spoken to you before anything serious happened. But it wasn't as easy as that.'

'I know.' he said and pulled a knee up to his chest.

'I'm sorry Momiji, really. You were so young, you probably didn't understand properly. And this apology is way overdue, I know but-'

I was cut off by two arms wrapping themselves around me tightly. I looked down and saw Momiji snuggled up against me. This tugged on the old heart strings.

I let a tear slide down my face, I couldn't help it. I was so happy that he didn't hate me, but at the same time I was sad that I'd just left him alone like that. It was a mixture of happiness and guilt, the most painful kind.

'I'm so sorry Momiji.' I whispered, hugging him back.

'That's ok, Akane, I forgive you.' he answered and looked up at me. I smiled down at him and rested my head on top of his. He was like a mixture or a little brother and a son. I'd always loved Momiji. If only real brothers were like that.

**Hope you liked. Please review! =)**


	4. Punishment

**Here's Chapter 4! Some of you were asking how come Momiji didn't transform when Akane hugged him? Don't worry, all shall be explained. ;) Enjoy!**

I sat straight up.

I don't think I'd ever woken up so quickly, but somehow I had woken right up without even stretching or yawning. I decided it was probably best to give up going back to sleep, I was too wide awake, too alert to be able to drift back into dreamland. I guess it was morning.

I stood up and looked at the clock on Tohru's bedside table.

**8.34am**

It was only then that I realised the bed which was next to the bedside table (funny huh?) was in fact empty.

'What the-?'

Then I realised it was a Monday, and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo still had to go to school. Oh fantastic, a day with the dog. Crap, we'll be alone all day.

Trying desperately to push all disturbing thoughts out of my mind, I made my way downstairs.

'Still in nightwear at this hour Akane?' Shigure said from the main room. 'Tut, tut!'

I walked through, snatched a riceball off of his plate and took a bite out of it. 'Shut up, stupid canine.'

'You can definitely tell who's sister you are,' Shigure began with a frown, 'someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.' he raised his eyebrows accusingly.

'To do that, you might actually need a bed.' I said putting the half eaten riceball back on his plate and picking up another.

He frowned down at his plate, a look of genuine sadness crossed his features.

'You know Tohru tried her best to make you comfortable, Akane.' he continued to frown.

'Ptthh uuggh!' I spat out the riceball and, sadly, some landed on his cheek. Shame.

I bit back a laugh and instead explained my sudden 'hesitation' to eat the food.

'Leek. Who has leek riceballs for breakfast?' I desperately clawed at my tongue to be rid of the rancid taste.

'I do, but apparently not today.' he wiped the rice off his cheek. 'You seem to have something in common with a certain cat.'

I stood up and started to leave the room.

'So what? At least _I _can take a joke.' I shook my head as I left.

'But maybe, he didn't think it was a joke Akane? Maybe he thought there was something genuine behind it. Perhaps there was, and he's just better at noticing it than you are.' Shigure called after me.

I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about. I poked my head back round the door.

'What the heck are you blabbing on about Shigure?' I sighed.

'There's no use Akane, Kyo told me what you did. And might I add that perhaps it was a little inappropriate of you? Given the age difference and all.'

That was it.

'Don't you _dare _tell me about inappropriate behaviour Shigure Sohma!' I shouted. For some odd reason, there was a strange anger bubbling up inside me, it strangely felt good to let it out.

'Akane? What-?'

'No!' I stormed over and crouched in front of him so we were eye-level. 'Remember when I was 9? A few weeks before I left?' He nodded. 'Remember when a certain 15 year old hit on me?' I poked him hard in the chest.

'I thought we put that behind us.' he laughed nervously.

'No.' I said icily. 'No, I didn't, so don't you ever criticise me on something that you've already done.' I glared right into his coal eyes and he swallowed.

'You acting strangely like your brother.' he said leaning away from my heat glare.

I got up and walked out muttering, 'Damn Shigure..'

~xxx~

'Akane?' Shigure knocked on my door gently.

'Yes?' I sighed as he entered.

'Can I talk to you?'

'I guess you will anyway…' I sighed again, moving the duvet off of my legs and getting up.

'Its about earlier.' he sounded deadly serious.

'What? All I did was steal a riceball, c'mon Shigure surely we can look past that?' I whined, rolling my head to one side.

'No, its about what happened after that.' he continued. 'When you shouted at me.'

'…' I looked up at him. 'Yeah, sorry about that, something came over me and I couldn't properly control myself. I have no idea what it was…'

'Well, are you feeling okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine now.' I smiled weakly.

'Um…' he began. 'I was wondering, when are you going to tell the others about your…thing.'

'My what?' I blinked.

'You know, the fact that your…cursed.' he whispered the last word.

'Oh Shigure, for heavens sakes, no one else is here, you don't need to whisper it. And why are you suddenly so interested in me?'

'Well, Hatori phoned after you'd all gone to bed last night. He wanted to check up on you, make sure nothing strange had happened recently.' he moved a hand and held my elbow. Why did he do that?

'No, no I'm fine. You can tell Hatori I said 'hi'.' I pulled my arm out of his grasp. 'Listen, do you need anything? You know groceries or-'

I was cut off Shigure grabbing my arms again and roughly pressing his lips to mine.

I screamed a little. I didn't know whether it was out of excitement…probably not…or fright…yeah that was it.

However, I still found myself kissing back. He pulled me closer toward him and kissed me harder. I pressed my hands against his chest, I couldn't help myself, I deepened the kiss just as his hand slid around my neck and held the back of my head.

Tearing my lips from his I screeched in pain and sunk to the floor. I moved a hand to grip the back of my neck, hissing loudly.

'Akane?' Shigure crouched and lifted my chin to look at him. 'I'll call Hatori, stay here.' he said sternly and quickly left the room.

I screwed my eyes shut as the pain slowly began to wear off.

What the heck was that?

~xxx~

I slowly opened my eyes to see pure white. It was so bright as first, it was blinding. I winced and closed my eyes again.

Maybe if I could just go back to sleep-

'Miss?' Hatori's voice penetrated my sleepy thought cloud and I reluctantly opened my eyes again.

Squinting at him, I replied.

'Hmm? Yes?'

'Do you think you can sit up?' he moved a hand and held my back as I struggled to sit up. I realised I was in a bed. No wait, I was in a bundle of blankets on the floor. What the-?

'Oh thank goodness!' Shigure's over-dramatic voice rang in my ears and I hunched my shoulders.

'Careful Shigure.' Hatori said sternly.

'Now Miss, I'm afraid-'

'Please Hatori, call me Akane? We're still family.' I protested weakly.

'Yes, well.' he cleared his throat. 'Akane, I'm afraid its begun.'

'What? What's begu-…oh no…'

'I'm sorry.' Hatori said softly. 'Truly I am but, it seems he's decided you've done something out of turn. And somehow, he's found a way to…punish you.'

I felt sick. How could he do this to me? I was his own sister! One word kept repeating itself in my head, one word, over and over again. So I said it.

'Bastard.'

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! If your confused let me know, but I'm not giving anything else away. =) **

**Please review. **


	5. It Meant Nothing

**Here is Chapter 5! Thank you to all who have reviewed! Makes my writing worthwhile. **

**Enjoy!**

'Akane? Where are you going?' Shigure asked worriedly. It was only couple of days after my incident, well, my _first _incident. It seemed my brother wanted to punish me long-term. The pain in my neck, (how apt is that?), hadn't subsided permanently.

It had returned twice in the past two days, and I was beginning to grow aggravated by it already. What the heck was his problem? I mean, neither me nor Shigure nor Hatori could think of anything that I had done to warrant this abuse. He really was an evil man.

'I going to bed Shigure, sorry but I've suddenly grown extremely tired.' I yawned loudly and continued up the stairs.

'Are you sure you're okay Akane? You would tell me if anything happened?' he stretched his neck to be able to lock eyes with me.

'Yes, I would.' I nodded with a sigh and finally reached the top of the staircase.

A sudden rush of dizziness swam through my skull and I swayed on the spot a little. Dread quickly filled my stomach as I teetered over the edge of the stairs, but luckily, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my middle and managed to keep me safely on the second floor.

Thank god for that, I _really _couldn't be bothered to climb those stairs again…

My eyes, that seemed to have closed, opened slowly and revealed a very confused looking Yuki.

'What?' I asked quizzically.

He made sure if was stood stably and then released his hold. 'Uh, nothing Miss Akane.'

'Oh for the love of Christ what is it with you lot and never wanting to open up properly? Just say it already!' I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

'Don't worry, it really is nothing.' Yuki smiled and moved past me and down the stairs.

I was left stood there, with a look on my face that was an unusual cross between confused, angry and bored, oh and don't forget exhausted.

~xxx~

'Knock, knock.' someone said softly as they opened the door.

A stream of golden light entered the room and stopped inconveniently right across one of my eyes. I sat up, crossed my arms and tilted my hair to the side.

'What?'

'Oh, someone was actually sleeping.' Shigure said as he shut the door behind him and came to sit on the floor at the foot of my 'bed'.

'Well what did you think I was-? Oh forget it…' I realised what he could have meant and huffed, running a hand through my scarlet hair.

He chuckled.

'Akane, I need to make sure you feel okay. I know you said you would tell me, but I don't just mean about the neck pains.' he sounded suddenly serious.

'Well, what do you mean then?'

'I mean about everything. You know, your return after ten years. It seems as though you're having no trouble at all rejoining our family but I want to make sure-'

I clutched my neck with both hands. This pain was worse than before. It was almost like a burning, someone scorching my skin with a glowing hot poker. I felt like I was being branded except the pain was all the way down one side of my neck.

I suddenly felt Shigure's warm hand on the other side of my neck, supporting it. The pain gradually soothed and I closed my eyes wearily. I was even more tired now.

Shigure hadn't said a word, just laid me down and stayed beside me. This was awkward and completely out of character…Oh god, what if he planned to watch me sleep? That's just creepy….

'Akane?' his voice sliced through my thoughts, fortunately, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

He was frowning in thought.

'Please, are you well enough to continue our conversation?'

'Yes.' I whispered back and sat up.

'I know this is going to seem completely out of the blue but how are things with the rest of the Sohmas?' he paused. 'I know you haven't reunited with them all yet, but what about the ones that you have?'

'Like who?'

'Okay, I'm going to get right to the point here.' he frowned again. 'Haru.'

'What about him?' I asked a little nervous, I knew what was coming next. I just wanted to hear him say it first.

'Akane, you know very well what I mean.' he said sternly. He almost sounded like Hatori.

'You mean that?'

'Yes.'

'Oh…well that was ten years ago, it meant nothing.'

'Are you sure? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable but at the same time I don't want him to either.'

'Shigure, it was a stupid kiss, it happened a century ago and it meant nothing, okay?' I sighed in annoyance, if I knew this was what he was gonna talk to me about I wouldn't have let him stay.

'Yes but did it mean nothing to him?'

'Oh you are such an author.' I groaned. 'He kissed me, it was when he was 8 years old I'm pretty sure it wasn't serious.' I rolled my eyes.

'Did it mean anything to you?'

'Oh what is with the questions?' I sighed heavily. 'No, the kiss with Haru meant nothing. The near-kiss with Kyo meant nothing okay? Geez.'

He frowned in thought yet again. Shuffling about a bit, he was obviously trying to figure how to say something.

'So…following that logic.' he paused. 'Every Sohma you've ever kissed…meant nothing.'

_Shit. _

He caught me. He got me. I'm dead. Goodbye everybody.

A wave of guilt washed over me. I knew that if I gave in to him it was come back to bite me. Ugh, why are you so stupid Akane? Stupid! Stupid!

Breathing out slowly I looked up through my bangs at him. His face was a mixture of anxiety and dread. Did this really mean _that much _to him?

'…Yes…' I said clearly.

His grey eyes glistened a little and he cleared his throat before standing up.

'Right then.' he tightened him kimono and nodded to himself before leaving the room quietly.

I felt terrible. But why? It wasn't like I knew he was gonna kiss me. In fact, it wasn't my fault that he did. It was his. His fault.

So why did I still have an aching lump in my throat?

~xxx~

Over the next few days I had tried my best to make things seem normal. I'd smiled and thanked Tohru for every meal. I'd nodded at Yuki when he passed me in the corridor. I'd even started to take an interest in Kyo's training. But mainly because it was extremely amusing to watch him beat up a tree and still lose. Bless.

The hardest part of it all was the schooldays. When it was me and Shigure alone in the house. He still spoke to me, but I guess what I had confessed to was hard for him to cope with. It must have hit him pretty hard.

It was now a Saturday evening and I had just put down the phone from a conversation with Hatori. He had asked me to go and see him, apparently he thought he had an explanation for my 'pain in the neck' of a brother.

'Bye guys! I'm off to the main house!' I waved to no one in particular and grinned as I made my way towards the door.

'Akane? Why are you going there?' Shigure emerged from his office with an extremely worried look on his face. I stepped closer to him and noticed that his eyes were slightly sunken and were outlined with a grey-blue. He obviously lost sleep over me, that's never happened before. My little-me inside my head frowned and scratched her head.

I on the other hand remained calm and normal.

'Don't worry, its not to see him. Hatori wants to check up on me.' I said quietly.

'Then I'll come too. The more protection the better, and I also want to know more about this mysterious pain.' he frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

'No.' I lowered his arm and stared at him sternly. 'You, will stay here and get some sleep. You look exhausted.' I scolded.

He sighed. 'Very well.'

'Good dog.' I ruffled his hair and laughed.

'Just, let me know what happens okay? And if you get hurt I'm blaming the dragon.' he raised his eyebrows.

'Momiji told me. He's a seahorse actually. Get your facts right Shigure.' I tutted and left the house, shaking my head as I walked.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Please review! =) **


	6. Frozen

Every step I took seemed to ring loudly in my ears.

I knew the pain was explained for, but it still worried me. I had no clue why my damn brother decided to punish me. What the heck had I done so wrong? As I walked through the peaceful forest that lined the south side of the Main House, I desperately wracked my brains for something, anything that would have caused him to become so angry. I mean, what gave him the right-…I suppose he didn't need one. He already had all the authority he could ever need. He just always wanted more than he had.

I only realised I was stood in front of Hatori's porch when he cleared his throat from behind me.

'Huh?' I said turning round. 'Oh, sorry Hari-san. I was just, err, admiring your garden.' I coughed, this was awkward.

'That's quite alright Akane, I'm very aware you must have a heavy burden weighing on your mind right now. It's perfectly fine to daydream once in a while.' his eyes flickered and he looked past me for a few seconds before returning his gaze to my slightly confused one. 'Please, come inside.' He stepped back into his house and I shyly followed.

I didn't know what it was, but I always seemed to feel like a nuisance around Hatori. It seemed such a bizarre feeling that I always tried to push it to the back of my mind. Yet every time he spoke or looked at me, his authority seemed ever greater. And I crawled back into my little tortoise shell, and rarely spoke. It was like this when I was younger, I assumed it had just been because he always came across as much older than he truly was, but the emotional jolt of my return must have triggered it off again.

Like so many things in my 'pathetic little life', or so _he _had put it, still needed a greater explanation. It almost felt like a part of me was missing. But I had grown used to that part being gone, and only ever seemed to notice it when I was close to my brother.

I shivered as I made my way over to Hatori's desk. It wasn't cold, and I knew I wasn't about to sneeze. But the ominous shiver returned again as I heard a faint bang from somewhere else in the building and I looked behind me at the door into Hatori's office.

'Akane, are you alright?' Hatori spoke softly.

I snapped by head back to look at him and saw that his eyes had the tiniest sliver of concern hidden behind them. Was he worried about _me? _

'Y-yes, Hari-san, I'm fine.' I lied. I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but this feeling can't have been natural and healthy. I knew that and I was definitely no doctor.

'Good, now…' he trailed off, staring sternly into my eyes. He sighed a quiet sigh. 'Akane, would you rather we changed the subject for a while?' he said gently. I glanced nervously in the direction of the door that lead to more parts of the Sohma household.

'P-please.' I nodded, a trickle of goose-bumps forming across my neck and shoulders and I rose from the chair. What on earth was going on?

~xxx~

I had been at Hatori's for almost two hours now and we hadn't discussed the reason I was there at all. He was busy filing through some sort of paperwork or whatever doctor's do while I was busy being nosey. I strolled past a bookshelf, a small cupboard, a little metal paper-stacker until I came across a set of neatly packed, wooden shelves. There wasn't much on them. Just a few ornaments and photo frames. But here was one photo that I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from. It was a simple, artistic photo of Hatori's garden, except it was quite obviously winter because the ground was completely blanketed in a pure white substance. Snow.

'Err, Hari-san, can I ask a question?' I asked, not looking away from the photo.

'Well, you just did.' Hatori said from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw that he was stood at the door to his garden, it was open and he was leaning against the frame, peering out at the little array of rocks and grasses outside.

Not sure how to respond to his comment, I continued. 'Why is there a photo of your garden in the snow over here?'

He turned his head to look at me and stood up straight, both hands resting in the pockets of his long, white coat. Without answering me properly, he replied.

'Tell me, Akane, when the snow melts, what does it become?' he said it so clearly, so fluently, it almost sounded rehearsed. The question puzzled me for a moment before I settled on a decent answer.

'Well, that depends on the individual.' I began. I clasped my hands together in front of me, the sudden shy feeling returning. There seemed to be a strange fizzling sensation down one side of my neck. I tried to ignore it and continued. 'If there is love and happiness in someone's life, if they se every day as a beautiful new beginning, then when the snow melts, it turns into an equally beautiful spring. One that blossoms just like each day.' I swallowed. 'But,' I paused. Momentarily forgetting what I was about to say. 'if there is nothing but pain and sadness in a person's life, then the snow melts only into worthless water. Water that's cold and alone, just like the poor soul who lives for the hope of maybe just one day that they can spend with another who loves them, or perhaps relive a happy memory they had with a lost family member, or even see the smiling face of a parent or grandparent who has passed. That's was happens. So, I believe that the snow melts into whatever it means to you, not what you want it to be.' I concluded my explanation and looked up through my crimson bangs to look at Hatori.

His face displayed an unusual combination of shock, warmth and sadness. I could almost make out the glisten in his eyes.

'Ah!' I clutched my neck and sank to my knees. 'Ha-! Hari!' I cried as he rushed over and grabbed each side of my face. His chocolate eyes looked straight into mine as if he was reading something behind them. My emerald irises flicked as I looked desperately at each of his eyes for a clue of what he was doing.

Just like that, he hugged me tight. I gasped at the sudden pressure on both in my chest and down my neck and spine. It felt like someone was squeezing me so tightly that my spine had broken. Something didn't like my sudden interaction with Hatori. Something was … punishing me.

'Akane.' Hatori's strong voice snapped me out of my sudden trance and I realised he had discovered something.

'What? What is it? Why? Why Hatori?' I questioned desperately. I knew very well why none of the Sohmas transformed when I hugged them. However, exposing my knowledge now would cause confusion and hurt. So I pretended I was clueless.

'I think I know what's going on.' he said as he helped me to my feet. 'Go and sit outside, you could do with the air.'

All traces of our previous conversation had disappeared and I slipped down into the garden, perching on a rock. Hatori simply sat on the edge of the porch.

'Now, lets start from the beginning. How long have these pains been happening?' he said as if I'd only juts arrived.

'Ever since…ever since I…' I stopped. If Hatori found out Shigure had kissed me he'd surely tell him off. I didn't want that. 'Ever since that time when I woke up with them.' I lied. 'Remember? Shigure called you to the house.'

'Yes, I remember.' he nodded. 'And roughly how many times has it happened since?' he continued.

'I lost count.' I frowned in thought.

'Don't worry. Its not too important.' he stopped me. 'Akane, do you have any idea what could have caused this to begin with?'

'Y-yes, I know it was the…' I trailed off, the horrible shiver returning.

'Transfusion.' Hatori ended my sentence.

'Yes.' I said quietly.

'Yes, well it seems he has found some sort of way to use it against you. For reasons I'm not quite sure of yet, but I think I have a vague idea.' he said quietly. 'Although, if he knows enough to know when to punish you, I won't speak too freely.'

Obviously. It all seemed to line itself up in my mind. If he knew when to punish me then…that meant he had some way of seeing me? What! That little creep…oops, what if he can hear my thoughts too.

'Now, Akane, do _you _know anything behind the reason for this? Do you know why?' Hatori sounded genuinely interested to find out if I knew.

'Well, not really. But I'm guessing its something to do with my return. But, he knew I was returning so…why is he mad?' Every word that was spoken seemed to confuse me even more. Until Hatori said his next sentence.

'I think he thinks you are growing too friendly with us, Akane.' he interrupted my thoughts and I stared at him in disbelief.

'What?' I almost whispered.

'It seems, from what I have mostly made up myself, that he only seems to punish you when you grow emotionally attached to any of us. Whether the emotion is weak or strong.' he explained.

'Oh my…that would explain the…and the…' I relived the kiss with Shigure, the moment he had said 'rejoining the family' the emotional conversation with Hatori just now. It all made sense. That stuck-up weasel of a brother didn't want me near his precious family! He couldn't stand to see that even after ten years I was welcomed back with open arms! Well ha! Akito! Ha! You conniving little, rotten little bastard you!

'Akane?' Hatori interrupted my rant, which I was quite enjoying.

'Sorry.' I released my white-knuckled grip on the rock and breathed heavily for a couple of seconds.

'Are you okay?' he said softly.

'Is there anything else? Any other reason?' I said weakly.

'Not that I can fathom at this point, but please do not hesitate to inform me every time you experience these pains. I know it will be hard, but I know you're string enough to do this Akane. You always have been a strong one.' he said, surprisingly informally.

'Thank you, Hari-san, for everything.' I nodded, smiled a little and got up from the rock. 'Thank you.' I repeated as I left his house and slowly headed back to Shigure's.

As I walked, the gravel crunched beneath my feet. I was surprised I never noticed it before, but each crunch seemed to shoot a sharp twinge up my leg.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. I slowly turned my head and looked across the courtyard. My eyes grew uncontrollable as they froze directly towards something. My hands grew numb and the only sound was my heart beating faster and faster in my ears, hammering inside my chest.

My eyes were wide as I stared at the figure stood in the window. He was staring right back, kimono draped lazily over his scrawny shoulder, his hair hung loose over his ears, his expression blank as he stared straight back at me.

My body suddenly jerked a little, as if surprised, and I saw a slow smile curl at the corners of his mouth.


	7. A Delightful Piece Of News!

**Sorry for such a long wait. :/ Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

'Akane, Hatori on the phone for you.' Shigure dipped his head into the doorway, his floppy fringe covered part of his face and he huffed and flicked his head awkwardly to move it. He was clutching the phone against one ear, the other hand was keeping his balance by gripping the doorframe.

I sighed. Couldn't the canine let me finish my food first? My chopsticks were halfway to my mouth and I could smell the delicious rice and salmon nibble right in front of my face. I stared at it.

'Are you slightly annoyed at his presence?' I said to the riceball quietly. I imagined a little squeak of agreement and nodded. 'Shigure, even the food is frustrated at your arrival, what do you want?'

'Hatori, on the phone.' he gave me a quizzical look at my food comment.

'Don't look at me like that, just because I'm sat in your seat.' I quickly gobbled the innocent onigiri and got up from the table, wiping my hands on my denim shorts.

Shigure gave me a shocked look and quickly threw the phone in my direction before running and taking his seat back.

I shook my head and pressed the phone to my ear. 'Hello?'

'Good evening, Akane. It's Hatori. Could I speak with you?'

'Well, you already are but if you require further permission to speak I grant it willingly.' I joked. Hatori coughed. 'Sorry, just a joke.'

'I meant, are you alone?'

I peered round at the room behind me. Shigure was eating…MY FOOD! I will so get him back for that later…

Kyo was out. Tohru was doing laundry in the side room and Yuki was sat on the back porch doing…something. I frowned at the rat before returning to the phone.

'No, but I can be, hold on.' I said quickly and went upstairs. I sat down on the top step and confirmed I was alone.

'Good, thank you. Its probably safer that way.' Hatori continued. 'Well, Akane. I'm afraid this is a rather serious phone-call.'

'Let me guess, my no-good, sadist of a brother right?' I rolled my eyes.

Hatori cleared his throat nervously. I suppose he couldn't really agree with my description.

'Its Akito.' he continued as if I'd never spoken.

'What does he want?'

'He wants to speak with you.'

'Hell no! I don't want to go anywhere near that-'

'I'm sorry Akane, but you know more than anyone what he is capable of.' Hatori cut in. 'I'm sorry, and I realise this may cause the pains to increase. But I'm sure they'd be a great deal worse if you were to refuse to see him at all. I promise, I will nbot leave you alone with him if that's what you wish.'

I shivered. Hatori was right, I knew _very _well what Akito was capable of. This was a dead-end. I had to go. There was no other choice.

'Fine, I'll go.' I said weakly.

'Thank you, and don't worry, if you want me to stay in the room I will. And I'm more than certain Shigure will want to join you too.'

'Not if I don't tell him where I'm going.' I thought out loud.

'Well, I think it best if you did Akane. Shigure cares about you you know. He would want to make sure you are safe.'

'What? He doesn't care about me. He's just a perverted dog.'

'Maybe.' Hatori answered. 'But I know there are others that care about you too Akane. I think you should tell them tomorrow morning, even if you decide to wait until just before you leave.'

'The meeting's tomorrow?' I croaked. Crap. Crappity, crap crap. Oh crap.

'Yes. Sorry, I thought I'd mentioned that.' Hatori corrected himself.

'Don't worry.' I managed. 'Thank you Hatori, bye.'

I hung up before he had a chance to respond. Staring at the wall at the bottom of the stairs., I gulped. What did Akito want with me? Stupid, brain-dead, twisted piece of-

'It's about Akane.' I heard Yuki whisper (badly) from the living room.

'What is it? Is she ill?' Shigure answered back, in a just as poor whisper. Man these two were dumb.

'Well, the other day, she was on the stairs.' Oh no. 'And she was about to fall, so I reacted from instinct and grabbed her.

'Yes?' Shigure was obviously listening closely. For a unique and totally unexpected change.

'Well, why didn't I transform?' Yuki said, confused.

I decided it was time to put an end to this conversation.

'Who's in the forest strolling, the birds and the bees sing Momiji.' I sang loudly, skipping back down the stairs and into the room where the two men jumped at my volume level.

Yuki plastered his hands to his ears, he obviously wasn't expecting that level of noise so sudden. Strange considering I've been living here for almost a month now.

'Miss Akane, what are you doing?'

'Singing!' I sang and landed with a thump beside him at the table.

'She heard.' Shigure looked at Yuki and his expression changed from confused to worried.

'Geez, don't worry. I'm not gonna skin you alive or anything.' I laughed and punched his arm. 'In fact, I think I should explain.' I returned to my earlier personality and slapped my hands down on the table making Yuki jump yet again. 'Wow, a little jumpy aren't we?' I invaded his personal space and laughed as he looked uncomfortable. Poor lil rat.

'Tohru Honda. Come hither.' my face made a serious frown as I sat up straight and spoke with a deep voice.

After a few seconds, Tohru appeared at the door, smiling. 'Yes, Akane?'

'Sit. We have a lot to get through.' I gestured to the seat opposite mine, still speaking deeply.

'Akane? What are you doing?' Shigure asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Explaining, duh.' I said like a dumb-blonde.

I was in a strange mood, lets put it that way.

'Its about The Issue.' I said normally. 'You know, the reason you guys don't transform when I touch you?' All three nodded in understanding.

'Dammit!' a loud crash was heard from the hallway and a wet, angry-looking Kitty stood in the door. We all peered up at him, blinking.

'What happened Kyo? Are you alright?' Tohru asked, a little anxious.

'Yeah, I'm fine dammit. Just the stupid rain.' he gestured to outside and we all turned our heads to notice the water thrashing against the doors.

'Wow, some weather huh?' I shook my head and planted my hands on the table in front of me. 'Well, that just won't do. We will simply have to resume this conversation later.' I got up from the table.

'Now then, pussycat.' I ruffled his hair, then regretted it. It was soaking wet. I wiped my hand on his shirt as I spoke again. 'Do you want to be towel dried or blow dried?' I laughed.

He grimaced at my action, although his shirt was damp anyway.

'Shut up.' he grunted and left to go upstairs.

'Oh no you don't!' I sang, following him up the staircase. 'I have a nice fluffy towel for you!' I laughed again and winked at a confused looking Tohru as I disappeared upstairs.

**Sorry if this chapter was short. Hope you like it. Please review. =) Thank you! **


	8. A Familiar Stranger

The bitter wind licked at my cheeks. I lifted my fingers to touch them and was surprised that they were icy cold. Perhaps, if you thought about it, it was probably quit easy to realise that they were cold due to the outdoor temperature. But I'm sure the wind was extra punishing because of what I'd done. I'd told Shigure that I was going out for a walk. I'd told Hatori I was going to see Akito and I'd told myself it was right to not do both things. Walking was for depressed teenagers and seeing Akito had a threat of making me become a depressed teenager. Insert shudder here.

I wasn't doing either of those two things. I was, in fact, going to find a job. Hey, I'm sure once they find out I lied about today, the idea of something as academically based as a new job will ease the pain a bit. I hoped.

I had decided that getting a job was probably for the best. I was living in Shigure's house without paying in any way at all, he had suggested a couple of ideas but I was especially speedy in turning them down. Stupid mutt.

I was hesitant to get to town quickly. I mean, I wasn't exactly the top of my class at school. I flunked all my exams, mainly because I was too busy. I mean, what Akito had forgotten when I left was that school might have been an issue. Dumbass. Never even gave it a thought and yet he knows all the exact doings of every member of his family. Except me. Ha.

I lazily kicked at the dirt beneath me. My hands were shoved into the pockets of my cargo pants. Well, technically they were Kyo's. I 'borrowed' them once he'd left for school. I was also wearing one of his t-shirts. I was bored of wearing my clothes. Does no one else get bored of their clothes? Just me then…

I was suddenly alerted by a tall man stepping out in front of me. He had his head down and he too had his hands in his pockets. Except his pants were slightly more formal than mine. I scanned up his body before I noticed my neck was craning to see his face. He was a lot taller than me. I'm such a short-ass.

I noticed his hair was a strange auburn colour. It was short and feathery. Strange choice of haircut…

I wondered why he hadn't said anything. I mean, he obviously knew I was here. He stepped out in front of me to stop me from walking, and yet he hadn't even lifted his head.

'Uh, hello?' I said, dipping my head up and leaning towards him. 'Are you ok?'

It was then that he finally looked up. I leant back away from him in shock. Where had I seen that face? Those eyes, the familiar thinness of his lips. Who was he?

'Yes, I'm fine. But I warn you, you may not be if you continue to disobey your brother like this.' he stepped closer. I was transfixed. What the-? It was seriously bugging me. Who was this guy?

'Akane.' he said slowly as if he was testing it on his tongue. 'It is Akane yes?'

I swallowed. 'Y-yes.' My eyes followed his movements as he looked to the side, peering out into the dense forest.

'What are you doing out here?' he asked as his eyes locked with mine again.

'I'm going to get a job.' I said. It didn't even seem like I was the one that said it. It was just a noise, a sentence that I heard but didn't recognise. Why was this guy so familiar? And why was he having this weird affect on me? All of this questions were so hazy, so many different possibilities and yet I couldn't even think of one. I was sure I'd seen him before, If only for a brief moment.

'Well, as I said. If you continue to disobey Akito-'

'How do you know his name? How do you know him?' I asked quickly.

The stranger sighed. 'I knew it. I knew you wouldn't remember me. But why would you anyway?'

He started to walk away. 'Remember you? Wait! Who are you?'

'Don't worry, Aka. All in good time.' he smiled and disappeared to wherever he materialised from in the first place.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? And the way he called me 'Aka'… Something in my brain was blocking my view of the memory, and no matter how high I jumped or how much I craned my neck to see. The memory remained dark and hidden in the shadows.

~xxx~

I was sat on the roof of Shigure's house. After meeting with the not-so-stranger in the forest, I had turned back and headed home. I knew that Shigure wouldn't be fazed by my return. But I knew as soon as I got home, opportunities for chaos would open up. I sighed heavily, the fresh air felt good in my chest and I stretched backwards and laid down. The sun shone down and I could feel it trying desperately to break through the shield that was January. It felt like there was a thick layer of cold surrounding everything.

'Hey.' a rough voice said. 'This is my territory.' I was now laying on my side, away from the voice. Although he sounded harsh, I could sense a twinge of playfulness in his voice. That was way out of character.

I shifted forwards a bit and then spoke.

'There. All off your territory.'

'That wasn't what I meant, blood girl.'

I turned swiftly over. Glaring at him. 'What?' I said, my green eyes burning into his astonished expression.

'Nothing, geez. Never seen someone get so worked up about a stupid joke.' he sat down and looked out to the sky.

'That's right. Stupid joke. Pathetic and stupid.'

He shrugged and looked back towards me. I sat up and looked at the roof tiles. The situation was awkward.

'Why are you so defensive about your hair colour anyway? I could tell I'd touched a nerve.' he spoke after the silence.

'What?' I was actually confused now. He said 'blood girl'. Right? Surely he-

'Your hair. It the colour of blood. So I thought I'd make a joke. But don't worry I wont next time.' he spoke sarcastically.

My hair? He was talking about my hair not about the- …oh.

'Sorry.' I said quietly. 'I thought you meant the other thing.'

'What? What other thing?'

Crap. It was only me, Hatori and Shigure that knew that. Well, besides Akito himself.

'Aa-kun, Kyo-kun dinner is ready!' I heard Tohru shout from the house. Saved by the bell…

'Sorry.' I muttered again and hurried down from the roof.

I really hoped the cat-boy wouldn't bring _that up again… _


	9. Ink

**By the way, I'm just gonna clear this up. I'm writing Akito as a male. Purely because of Akane's past and what-not. **

**Hi to new readers! **

**Thank you for adding to alerts and favourites! I love that my story it liked by you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

The feeling of the water over my skin was a blessing. I was so grateful of it in fact, I thanked it as I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel. Wrapping it round my body I peered out of the door and quickly dashed for my room. My bare-feet sank pattered on the wooden floors and I left a small trail of water droplets from my hair travelling along the floor from the bathroom to my door.

I was about to push the door open when I heard a voice from behind me.

'Oh my! Sorry Miss Akane, I didn't know you were-I apologise!' Yuki stammered and blushed as he turned to leave the hallway.

'Wait! Yuki!' I pattered after him. 'Really, there's no need to apologise. I should have remembered my clothes…' I giggled a little. He was trying desperately hard not to laugh too. In the end I had to give in. We both laughed until we couldn't breathe.

'There.' I said a little breathlessly. 'It feels less awkward now doesn't it? Haha, laughing is the key!'

'Thank you, Miss Akane. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that.'

'Your very welcome Prince Yuki!' I laughed again as his face dropped.

'Wha-? Who told you?' he looked increasingly surprised.

'Momiji.' I explained. 'Nice nickname your majesty.' I curtseyed.

'Not really, I'd prefer Yuki or just Sohma-kun, anything but Prince.' he said face-palming.

'Well, I promise to call you Yuki-kun if you promise to call me Akane, none of that 'Miss' stuff kay?'

'Akane will you please refrain from dripping water on my nice clean floors?' a voice I knew all too well rang in my head and I winced.

I turned round quickly, purposely dripping more water on the floor and across the walls.

'Yes, Sensei. For I worship the very ground you walk on.' I bowed, bending over and dipping my head, my arms stretched outward. Although I was aware I had wet hair and that I had no clothes, I still managed to forget that I was wearing just a small towel. And by the surprised look on Shigure's face, he seemed delighted at that fact.

I blushed profusely. _Damn mutt…_ Quickly shuffling back over to my door, I nodded once and disappeared inside.

I slid down the door a little and sighed. I may have teased the dog in the past, but not once had I given him full view of my cleavage! I felt so ashamed…

~xxx~

I knew he would hold this against me. Use it to tease me for the rest of my life. I tried not to show my nerves as I sat down at the table for dinner that evening.

It had been three days since my meeting with Akito should have happened. And strangely enough, I hadn't felt any pains in my neck. I kept rubbing it, as if waiting for something, anything. But nothing came, nothing happened.

I was confused and somewhat anxious. Was he planning something?

My thoughts were interrupted my food suddenly materialising before me.

'Thank you Tohru, I'm sorry I wasn't of any help.' I said to the brunette as she took her seat at the table.

'No, its really no problem.' she smiled. 'I enjoy cooking, I find it therapeutic.'

I smiled back and began to eat my food. I ate it slowly and carefully. However, I could feel eyes watching me. I tried to ignore the feeling and didn't look up from my plate. But the pull was too strong and I peered up through my bangs to see who it was watching me eat. I was expecting it to be the dog, but I surprised to see Yuki's violet eyes make sudden contact with mine and quickly snap back to his plate.

I frowned but didn't say anything. Why was the rat looking at me like that?

'That's a very exotic tattoo you have Akane.' Shigure mumbled in between mouthfuls of food.

_What? _

'What the hell? How the heck do you know about that!' I shouted standing up from the table and dropping my chopsticks. Hey, that's a good phrase…'dropping my chopsticks' I may use that…

I suddenly realised all four of them were staring at me as if I'd just grown a third head, I sunk back into my seat, embarrassed.

'In answer to your very loud question,' Shigure began. 'I saw it earlier. When you raced back to your room after bowing to me, I saw you from the back. And there it was, bright as day! Although, I can't say that for the design…'

'Why the heck were you looking at her anyway!' Kyo yelled. I jumped, he was sat round the corner of the table from me and I wasn't expecting such an outburst from the feline.

'Really Kyo? Must you always get involved?' Yuki sighed and turned to Shigure. 'Why _were _you looking at Mi-…Akane anyway?' I noticed his correction and smiled a little.

'No specific reason-' it was then that Yuki and Kyo's fists met with the top of Shigure's head and he fell to the floor.

'Sorry Akane, it was the first thing I thought of.' Yuki apologised for his cousin who was sprawled across the floor. Geez, even when he's knocked out he's dramatic.

'It's okay Yuki, I wouldn't have done anything different if it were me.' I laughed.

'Since when were you two so close?' Kyo muttered.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

'Jealous?' I rose an eyebrow.

'Heck no!' he shouted in defence and shoved a large riceball into his mouth.

~xxx~

It was about midnight-ish. I couldn't really tell because I had previously removed the batteries from Tohru's clock due to the incessant ticking noise. You'd think they'd make clocks a little quieter.

There were several reasons I was awake. One, I was incredibly thirsty, Two, I had been rudely kept awake by Kyo climbing onto the roof and fidgeting like mad. And Three, my pillows were filled with feathers and every time I put my head down it felt like I was laying in quick-sand.

I groggily got up, (I didn't say I wasn't tired), and made my way out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I reached for a glass and filled it with water. Taking a sip, I leant against the counter and closed my eyes as the satisfying wave of coolness travelled down my throat and disappeared somewhere below my chest.

'You really should be in bed by now.' I heard Kyo say from the hallway. I'd purposely kept the light off in the kitchen so that I could find my way back to my room without causing myself any injury from temporary blindness. But the minute Kyo walking in, BOOM! The lights were on and my head was ringing. I squinted at him through the piercing light and saw he was still wearing his black tee and green pants.

'I could say the same for you.' I said. For some reason, the light hadn't dimmed and my eyes still ached.

'Whatever. What are you doing anyway?' he asked looking around the kitchen for a hint.

I laughed a little as I through the glass of water at him.

Luckily there wasn't much in it but his hair still fell into his face from the weight of the droplets.

'Is that hint enough for ya?; I laughed as I set the glass back down and walked over to him, combing my fingers through his fringe to brush the water out.

'It seems that whenever we meet, you end up getting wet in one way or another. Ironic eh? Seeing as you're a cat and all…' I said, concentrating on his hair. I felt his eyes on me and I looked at him. He had a strange expression on his face and I frowned, stopping my combing. 'What?' I said my hand in mid comb.

'Nothing.' he said after a few seconds and pushed my hand away. I stepped back in surprise, for the time I had known Kyo, he had never acted like this. Not at all.

'Kyo? What's wrong? You're acting weird.' I said quietly, my frown began to cause my head to ache. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and asked again. 'What's wrong Kyo? This is-'

'What is that tattoo?' he cut me off looking me straight in the eyes.

'Huh?'

'There's so many unanswered questions with you Akane. Like, 'Where did ya go for ten years?, 'What was it you were gonna say on the roof yesterday?' and 'What _is _your relationship with Shigure?' and 'What does that tattoo mean? Where did it come from? Why do ya have it?'

'Okay.' I said, sighing a little. I pushed myself up onto the counter and crossed my legs. He stood on the other side of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

'My relationship with Shigure is complicated. We _were _together. Very briefly. Before I left. But ever since then we've just been friends. Although, I do tease him sometimes over silly things. Sometimes he can take it too far, like today with the tattoo.'

'What is that tattoo anyway?' he said, he looked interested in a way.

I glanced at the black and white beads on his wrist quickly before returning my eye-line to his face again.

Unfortunately, he noticed. He lifted his beads up and fiddled with them.

'It's like these isn't it?' he said stepping closer to the counter. The moonlight filtered through the window and set a white glow on half of his body. I was suddenly extremely tired.

'Ya know what? I'm exhausted.' I hopped down from the counter and started towards the door.

He said nothing but quickly reached out and caught my arm. My head snapped to look at him, and by the change of expression on his face, I knew. I knew that the light from the moon was enough to illuminate the two tears trailing down my cheek. _Oh crap. _

**So let me know what you think! This was a slightly longer chapter and sorry it didn't include as much humour as the previous ones. I felt the story needed a more serious one for a change. I'll continue with the next chapter as soon as I can! Its big, let me tell you that much! =D I can't wait! **

**Please review with what you think it's all about so far! I'd love to hear some of your ideas! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Sparrowismyhummingbird **


	10. Brother

His eyes stayed fixed on mine, demanding that I explain, daring me to run away. I'd never seen Kyo like this before, a deep frown set into his forehead, causing me to hold my breath in anticipation of his next action.

I was stuck.

Could I really afford to tell the cat? Explain everything? Every detail? That's what he wanted, I could tell. Just by looking at the way his eyes were a frictional mixture of concern and anger. His jaw clenched at my silence as I continued to study his face, yet I still said nothing.

I tried desperately to get him to realise my pain. I searched his eyes, trying to send him the message I couldn't and wouldn't say out loud.

It was uncomfortably still in the kitchen, the only sound I could hear was the faint hum of the refrigerator.

Kyo still had a tight hold on my wrist and I came to terms with the fact that my message hadn't got through to him.

There was no way out of this.

Kyo continued to say nothing, the fixed stare stayed straight into my eyes and never broke contact. Perhaps he was trying to send _me _some kind of message too? How alike were we? The cat and I…

I felt a slight squeeze around my wrist, not a painful one, it felt more reassuring than anything else. I took one last look at his beads, black and white against the tanned skin of his arm.

I suddenly felt something rumble inside my stomach and chest, a pressurised bubbly burst of pain that wracked my body causing me to gasp and violent, hot tears fled down my cheeks.

I collapsed to my knees, my wrist still in Kyo's grasp, I sharply twisted my hand in his and grabbed _his _wrist. His grip didn't loosen, which I was grateful for as I hung my head worthlessly, letting my blood-red hair cover most of my face, I sobbed hard.

'Akane-'

'I'm sorry….Kyo I'm sorry…' I struggled to speak. My eyes stung and my neck was beginning to burn irritably.

_No, Akito you are not stopping this. I am going to tell him whether you like it or not. _

My tears splashed on the hardwood floor beneath me. I lifted my head slowly, squinting through my rats-tailed hair to look up at Kyo's face and see a flash of concern cross his eyes.

For some reason the lights had turned off. Maybe it was a power cut…but then, the fridge was still running? I shook my head violently, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't care for stupid little observational facts. I was just trying to distract myself from the fact I had to tell Kyo the truth. The whole truth.

I returned my gaze to the ground again and breathed out slowly. Feeling a little better, I started to get up. I suddenly felt an arm around my waist, helping me to stand.

'Th-thank you.' I nodded quickly and turned to the other room. 'Lets sit down.'

It was warmer in there than the kitchen and it felt more comfortable to sit at the kitatsu than on the kitchen floor. Kyo sat opposite me and stared down at the table-top.

I breathed out slowly again, closing my eyes for a second. I had to gather as much confidence as I could to be able to say this properly and so that Kyo could understand. I really didn't want to have to say it twice.

'Kyo, I know that you want me to tell you everything. Every detail-'

'Yes. Because if you don't then…then I'll see it.' he cut me off but spoke quietly.

'See what?' What was he saying?

'I'll be able to see that you didn't tell me everything. I…I can tell, ya know. I've learned to be able to read people easily. It helps, ya know, to get a better understanding of the people around me.'

'What do you mean?' How was this relevant?

'Well, if you sit here tonight, and only tell me a part of the truth then I'll be able to tell. It will be obvious in your mannerisms, your speech, even the way you cover things up with lame jokes.' the corners of his lips turned up as he spoke the last few words.

I hesitated but eventually reached over the table and held his hand. His head snapped up to meet my eye-line and I saw him. I saw the boy that I once knew. The boy who was shunned and bullied by everyone, even his own family. The poor boy who's mother had disappeared, and left the blame of her death heavy on his shoulders. The boy who came across as arrogant and snappy, but secretly had a weaker, crumbling side to him that he never let show.

I realised it now. As i stared into his ruby eyes I could see the face of the seven year old boy staring back. I knew now, why Kyo found it easy to read people. He had been through so much in his life already, and he knew how it felt to keep things from everyone. To keep his feelings and opinions hidden. Purely because if he let them out, he would be blamed for everything.

I remember when he moved to live with Kazuma. I was stood out in the gardens of the main house, lazily tearing a leaf into thin, green strands and then tying the strands into a long thread and wrapping it around my left wrist.

I remember watching him walk out of the estate all by himself. I was about to follow him but I must have been distracted by something, the memory was hazy. However, I do remember asking Haru where the 'cat-boy' was after a few days.

'Gone.' was all the ox said before walking away from me. I was left standing there, confused out of my mind and curious as to where Kyo had disappeared to.

I winced, remembering the name that I used to call him by. I squeezed tightly onto Kyo's hand, as I remembered all those times he had walked past me in a corridor or through the gardens and I hadn't even acknowledged he was there. I felt so cruel. I squeezed harder and tighter until I heard a faint 'Ow' from somewhere.

I realised it was Kyo and quickly snapped back to the present.

I leapt over the table in one quick move and clung onto Kyo's neck, my tears soaking through his shirt.

'I'm sorry Kyo, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, I was dumb and stupid. I'm sor-'

'Shut up.' he said bluntly, but he didn't remove my arms. Instead, he lifted a hand to rub my back. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried again.

Why did I behave like I did? I was nine! He was only seven and I acted as if he was invisible. I felt awful.

~xxx~

It was about half an hour later. I was sat back on my own side of the table and Kyo was lazily drawing circle on the wood with his finger.

'I know why you want me to tell you.' I said simply. 'I know that it's for my own good, not yours. And…I thank you for that.'

He looked up.

'I'm sorry for causing so much stress and fuss.' I said quietly. 'I guess I'll talk now.'

He sat up and looked out the sliding door which he had previously opened to let some air in.

'My,' I swallowed. 'My tattoo, is very similar to your beads. You guessed right. But, I guess you can say its not really a proper tattoo..' I trailed off as a hand reached behind my neck and rubbed over where the red markings were on my skin.

'Stop rubbing it.' Kyo said quietly and I guiltily dropped my hand onto my lap again.

'I'm gonna start from the beginning, if that's okay?'

'Yeah, whatever you need so you can get this damn thing off your chest.' he looked out the door again and I breathed slowly.

'Well, my mother never wanted me. Not really. She always wanted a boy, a boy that she could raise as a gentlemen and that all her 'friends' could be jealous of. But when she gave birth to me and saw my appearance and hair colour, she knew that she couldn't even pass me as a boy, so she decided to try again. And the second time, she got her baby boy.' I spat that sentence. 'She got Akito.'

'What the-?' Kyo said rather loudly. 'You're Akito's sister?(!)'

'Shhh! Yes, I am. But believe me, its nothing special.' I sighed and twisted my fingers together. 'When Akito was born, Mother was so happy that she fawned over him all the time, and gave him everything he wanted. When he was at the right age, she told him about the curse and that he was destined to born a God. He was a little confused at first, as was I. I was left, ever since Akito was born, my Mother grew further and further apart from me. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but something to do with the gradual abandonment caused my body to go into shock. At first it was a mental thing, I would shout and scream one second and be crying violently the next, the same with laughter and happiness. But it eventually started to affect my breathing and my lungs, then my heart, and that caused my blood to start to thin too. I was taken to Hatori's father many times, but he said the only option was a blood transfusion.'

'_What? No! I will not let that girl have anything to do with my son! Especially not his blood! He is special and I refuse to let him waste his own blood on that child!' _

'I remember it very clearly. She kept refusing every time he suggested it, until he told me to visit him alone one day. He said that he had managed to trick Akito into taking a blood test and that he would give me the transfusion I needed.

Other Sohmas commented on my appearance before the transfusion happened. They said I was a living ghost, I had tight, pale skin, heavy bags under my eyes, thin lips and I was apparently dangerously skinny too.

I was glad that Hatori's father had decided to take matter into his own hands. I remember waking up after the transfusion and thinking that I would finally be normal again. Well, as normal as I could.' I paused. Breathing heavily, I angrily wiped away a tear as I noticed Kyo staring straight at me again. I decided that if stared back, then I wouldn't finish the story. So I blinked and wrung my hands before continuing.

'But when it happened, I screamed so loudly. So loudly. No one came, I was in the house alone. I remember the feeling…the hissing of the burn at the base of my neck, the horrific pain that it sent through my body… the way it made my every limb go numb. It only lasted a couple of minutes but it left behind, what you call the tattoo.' I turned around on the cushion so I was facing away from Kyo. I lifted my hand and pointed to the swirling red patterns across the base of my neck. 'This is the 'bond' Kyo.' I said, still facing away from him. 'Everyone else's bonds are invisible, but mine. Mine is plain, and clear for all to see. Notice it's the same colour as my hair?'

I felt Kyo's presence right behind me and I turned around slowly to see he was knelt behind me now. My gaze dropped to the floor and I shifted to face him again.

'What else do you want to know?' I said quietly.

'Anything you have left to say.' was all he said.

~xxx~

'So that's what the mysterious pains are.' I said light-heartedly. 'Akito has somehow found a way to use the bond between us to punish me for returning. To punish me for trying to become a part of _his _family once again.' I felt my eyes prickle and begin to blur again. This constant crying was beginning to anger me. I slammed a fist on the table and shouted. 'Except its my family too! I was part of it once! Its mine too! Its not my fault! Its not my fault!'

Kyo had grabbed me and I was desperately trying to get out of his hold. 'Its. Not…my…fault!' I continued to shout as I wriggled and squirmed in his arms. 'ITS MY FAMILY TOO!' I shrieked loudly. I slowly began to lose energy and sank against Kyo. I was tired now. Finally.

Kyo lifted me up and laid me on the ground, a cushion beneath my head. I immediately calmed and snuggled into the soft material.

'Wait…Kyo.' I said, my eyes were closed and my breathing was quiet. 'I still…have to tell you…where I went…' I said softly as I felt my head loll even thought I was lying down.

'No Akane, you can tell me another time. It's ok. You've worn yourself out. I'm sorry for putting this on you.' he pushed some of my hair out of my face and began to stand up.

'No.' I reached out and clasped his trouser leg in my fist. 'Please, it's not….not your fault Kyo.' I sighed sleepily.

He crouched again and I dropped my fist, letting my fingers open gently.

He leant forward and kissed my forehead. 'Its not yours either, remember that.' he said and pulled a cushion towards him before lying down himself.

'Thank you…Kyo…I guess we're more alike than we thought.' I felt my eyes closing again. 'Your more like a brother than Akito will ever be.' I whispered before feeling myself fall asleep. I didn't stay awake to hear what Kyo said after that.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I hoped it started to explain some of Akane's past and helped show her new relationship with Kyo. I felt that it needed a sensitive chapter so there it was. **

**Please review! I will love you forever! **


	11. A Leaf

**Sorry! I've been so busy with exams etc. But now I'm back with a new chapter of Those Emerald Windows! =) Hopefully this one is slightly more light-hearted than the previous! Haha. **

**Anyways, thanks to anyone who's added this to their favourites/alerts! I really do appreciate it so much! =) So thank you! **

**And especially thank you to those who review! Love you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

My eyes gently fluttered open and I immediately squinted at the harsh sunlight filtering through the crack in the paper door. My eyes slowly focussed on the cushion that lay on the floor in front of my face.

_Kyo. _

I shifted to get up when I felt a light weight on top of me. I picked up whatever it was and examined it, frowning as I felt the material between my fingers.

In my sleepy haze it took me a few seconds to clock that it was Kyo's blue hoodie.

He'd covered me up in the night.

Hold on, where was he?

I sat up and folded the hoodie on my lap, suddenly realising the silence that lay around the house.

'High School girls! High School girls! 1,2,3! High School girls!'

Well that was short lived…

'Why the hell are you singing that?' I snapped, twisting my hair in my hands and pulling it over one shoulder.

'Ah! Akane! You're finally awake I see!' Shigure smiled.

'What do you mean finally? And why the heck were you singing that perverted song.' I held the hoodie against my chest, folding my arms over it as I stood up.

'Well, its almost lunch already, and I just got it stuck in my head.'

I shrugged off the link between lunch and that damn song as I noticed a book in his hands. 'Well don't. What's that?' I pointed at it.

I approached him and reached for the book.

'Nothing.' Shigure whipped it behind his back and my fist closed onto air.

I glared at him and he patted my head with a nervous smile. I took this opportunity to grab his wrist and twist his arm backwards violently.

'Ow! Akane that hurts!' Shigure sang nervously as he winced in pain.

'Only a little.' I smirked as I calmly reached round him and grabbed the book.

Whimpering as I released his wrist, he rubbed it.

I opened the book cautiously. I already knew that it was one of his 'novels', and by his body language I could tell he didn't want me reading it. That only meant one thing.

Scanning my eyes over a couple of pages my anger grew. I closed the book with a thud and shoved it into his chest with one hand. 'Burn it.' I demanded and began to walk away from him.

'But Akane-'

'Burn it or I'll burn something else.'

I didn't stay long enough to see him visibly wince and shrink away.

~xxx~

It was now late afternoon and I was casually walking down the upstairs hallway when I was violently tugged sideways and into a room. My eyes screwed shut as I heard the door slam behind me and my back hit a wall. I could feel a tough grip on my shirt collar as my mind raced with possibilities. Faces flashed up of who this person could be. I didn't dare open my eyes.

Kyo? No, we'd not long had that talk. It can't have been him.

Shigure? I'm sure I hadn't offended him _that _much.

Yuki? Nah, he couldn't lay a finger on a woman in that way.

Hatori? Had the Doctor suddenly become-

'Akane.'

_What? _

'H-Haru…' I managed, opening my eyes to see…nothing. The lights were off.

'I've been waiting for you for 2 hours.' he growled. There was a longish pause before he spoke again. 'Turn on the lights.' He released his hold on my shirt and I scrambled to switch on the lights. Once the lights were on I would feel a whole lot safer.

Out of all my family members I feared Haru the very most. The others I could handle. But not the Ox.

I gasped when I realised who's room we were in. Mine.

'Haru? Why are we-?'

'In here? Good question. Because by now we should be halfway there already, to the main house I mean.' he seemed to have calmed down a little. But not much.

'Wha-?'

'But you were 2 hours late.' he finished and grabbed his jacket off the back of my chair, making his way to the door.

'The main house?' I thought aloud.

'C'mon.' he nodded before leaving.

_What just happened?_

~xxx~

I ran to keep up with him. We were deep in the forest now.

'Wait! Haru, why the heck are we going to the main house?'

'Just hurry up or she'll be back already.' he shouted over his shoulder as he continued to march through the leaves.

_Who?_

'It wasn't really my fault,' I began, trying to keep moving as well as shake a wet leaf off my leg. 'You can't really be late for something…' I gave up and bent down to peel the offending foliage off of me before jogging to catch up with him once more. 'you didn't know was happening!' I finally finished and then proceeded to bump right into the back of him. Apparently he had stopped.

**So here's Chapter 11! Sorry I had to stop there. Busy busy busy! But I hope it was slightly less harsh on Akane in this one! Haha. **

**Pleaser review! =) **

**Ciao! **


	12. Awkward Situations Make Good Stories

**Hey everyone! I have had Chapter 12 written in a notebook for so long, but to punish me for being organised, someone decided to hide it. (Well, basically I lost it but that's not the point.) I hope you haven't lost faith in this story. I know it hasn't really been moving anywhere for a while, mainly because of stuff at home but you don't wanna read about that, you wanna read the story! So here it is!**

I was suddenly pulled sideways, again, my eyes still locked on the large building in front of me. Why did I get a feeling in my chest when I looked at it? A kind of pressure, not completely painful, but definitely uncomfortable. I almost wanted to clutch a hand to it to cushion the growing swell of compression. Woah.

'Hey!' I shouted, suddenly realising that I was being pulled in different directions once again. Man, this cow was moody today. We came to a stop outside a small wooden hut, just off to the side of the larger buildings that made up the Sohma Estate. Truthfully, I'd only ever been inside here twice, once when I was born, and the second time just before I left. A shudder took me and I snapped back to the present. 'What the-? What are we doing here? This is-.'

'Rin's old home. That's right, even though she now lives with Kagura, her presence still remains here doesn't it?' he spoke softly, looking up at the top of the house.

I was gonna say '_This is creepy and unnecessary.', but 'Rin's old home' _seemed to flow better I suppose.

'Well, you've kind of got the wrong girl here Haru. Remember, I've only been here twice.'

'Exactly, which is why I chose you to help me get the last of her stuff.'

'Help you? What?'

'Come on. You're going in.' he gestured to a small dusty window that was strangely made of glass and not rice paper. _Just why was this building so far away from the rest? And why, now that Rin was gone, was it no longer in use? _I didn't have time to think about my questions before the reality of what Haru had just said set in to my confused little brain.

'I'm going where?(!)' I shouted, but a calloused, dirty hand quickly covered my mouth. I shook my head until he let go, spitting out the dust that had been left on my lips.

'Shut up, else we'll get caught.' He looked around before walking over to a small pile of rocks near a lone tree. 'I said, you're going in.'

'I'm what? No, no, no, no, no. No way. I don't make it a habit of climbing into old, dark, creepily quiet buildings' my sentence was interrupted by an old, scraggy bird flying out of the building through a small hole in the roof and over our heads. I held my nose, it smelt disgusting. 'let me add, gross to that description.' I said, my hand still over my nose and mouth. 'I don't do things like that, for people I owe nothing too.' I spoke icily. Well, as icily as I could when I sounded like a muffled robot.

'But you do owe me Akane, remember?' Haru picked up one of the rocks.

'_Are you asking for a kick in the teeth?(!)' the boy's voice shouted, but somehow it only sounded like a whisper to her. A whisper, but a whisper laced with threat. 'You think just because I'm younger than you that you can go around speaking wrongly of me?(!) I am your God! I am your only authority!' he shouted, swinging an arm, smashing a mirror. _

_He hissed and brought it back to his chest, nursing his fresh cut with the sleeve of his kimono. _

'_Akito.' A voice spoke from behind the girl. _

'_No.' she interrupted the voice. 'He might be my brother, but we have no bond.' She looked up, her bright eyes the only colour in the room, her short, red hair was faded in the shadowy atmosphere that he brought everywhere with him, but those eyes. Those Emerald Windows. No one could refuse them; no one could take away their colour, their ability to give her a shield from her brother. _

_Neither of her parents had those eyes, they were her own. No one knew how she came to get them, but she knew that if she hadn't got those emerald eyes, she would crumble just as easily as the rest. Those eyes brought her the only thing Akito couldn't stand. A power he couldn't face. He hated those eyes. Those windows that showed the world the beauty that could be seen if looked at from the right angle. A beauty that Akito knew he would never be able to see from the confinements of that room. _

'_We may have no bond.' The boy spat. Blood from the cut now dripping onto the hardwood floor. 'But you are me. You have my blood inside your veins Aka.'_

'_Don't call me that!' she slammed a fist against the floor. Akito's eyes widened. He was reminded of the sheer power behind her irises. She knew he was afraid of them, and so she stared right into his own. She was older than him, yet she knew he would die first. _

'_You dare to interrupt me. Aka.' He sneered, taking a step forward. Crouching to meet her eye level, wincing at the brightness of her pupils. 'I know you have no pity, no sympathy for your own brother. Which is why I take it into my own hands to make sure,' he gripped her hair and forced her head backwards. His other hand slipped out of the sleeve of his kimono with a slithering shard of mirror gripped tightly in his pale fingers, causing the blood from his cut to drip faster. 'I don't die first.' _

'_Akito!' the same voice shouted, causing the boy to whip his head up and loosen his grip on the girl's hair. She took this advantage, moving quickly as she hit his arm away from her head, grabbed the mirror piece with the other hand, slashed it across his forehead, but missed. She scrambled up and away from the room. Not even looking back to see the eyes of the voice that saved her. _

'CRASH!'

I was violently snapped back to the present when Haru stopped talking and threw his rock at the tiny window, smashing the glass and causing an image of the scene that had just played out in my head to flash up before my eyes. Mirror, shard, strong grip, blood, voice, hit, grab, run.

I ducked subconsciously, covering my head with my arms. Luckily, most of the glass fell inside the hut.

'In you go.' He smiled, brushing his hands off.

'Wait, you can't just-that was-Akito and-…that was you?' I struggled to find the right words. How could he drop a bombshell on me like that and just leave it? He had saved my life, and all he wanted in return was an extra pair of hands, and perhaps a smaller waist to fit inside the goddamn window.

'Yeah well, it wasn't a big deal, it's not like I swooped in and carried you out like a superhero!' he laughed as he ran at me, picking me up and slinging me over one shoulder before spinning around insanely fast.

'Aaah, no! Let me down! You stupid cow!' it felt weird calling a guy a cow, but it still gave me the satisfaction of an insult all the same.

'Shut up, else the bad guy will hear us and follow us back to our base.' He chuckled. Spinning the other way now, making me dizzy as hell. I gripped his shoulders and tried to lift myself up a bit.

Only to see something I wished I hadn't. Talk about bad timing.

'Haru.' A quiet, female voice spoke.

We suddenly stopped spinning and he almost dropped me his full height. I didn't say a word though. This was too awkward. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked the other way.

'Rin.' I heard Haru breathe, whether it was due to emotion or the fact he was out of breath, I didn't know. This caused me to look at her again. Without the blur of the spinning, I could tell she had definitely changed from before I left. I'd only spoken to her once. But her image wasn't one that was easy to forget. If it wasn't for the ugly glare she was sending us, I would have said she was a lot prettier than I remembered. Her dark, ebony hair fell round her body weightlessly. Her eyes flickered in my direction and I looked away, I felt so guilty. How suspicious did that situation look to her? She had walked in on a scene where a girl she'd only met once was in the arms of her boyfriend, and they were both laughing like crazy. Gah, I felt sick.

I looked up again to see Rin's form running away, empty cardboard boxes discarded at Haru's feet. Haru himself was stood motionless. Just watching her run. I looked at his hand just in time to see his fist clench.

~xxx~

After the incident with Rin, I'd quickly sloped off away from the small hut. Leaving Haru alone to calm down. No doubt he had turned black straight away.

I was now trudging through the other houses that made up the Sohma Estate. There was a reason I was doing so.

'Now if I remember correctly,' I assessed each house that I passed. 'This one should be where-'

'Aak-san!' his cheery voice made my smile grow wide as I saw him running towards me. I looked up in time to catch him and spin him round once before plonking him back on the ground.

'Wow, you're growing up fast!' I chuckled as I stepped back and examined the bunny. _Where had my little baby gone?_

'Yep! Shigure says its thanks to all of Tohru's home cooking!' even though he had grown a lot since I was first reunited with him, his cute grin still remained.

I lifted a hand and compared our heights.

'Hmmm, well she might have to slow down a bit, it won't be long before I'm looking up at you!'

He just smiled, closing his eyes. Yes, I was short, but still…

'Hey! Do you wanna hear me play?' he pointed over to his room where an elegant violin sat propped up against the door, the string lay on the floor before it. 'Ooh! Or I could teach _you _how to play Akane!' he laughed.

'Momiji, keep the noise down. You know the consequences if she is woken.' A strong, but calm voice spoke and I looked away from the once smiling face of Momiji to see . I giggled at the name I'd just come up with.

'Akane.' He nodded, his whole body relaxing a little.

'Hi Hatori.' I said quietly.

'Wait, are you two together or something? You seem like there's something between you that you don't want anyone to know or something.' Momiji frowned, looking back and forth between us. Hatori's face went immediately red and I stifled a laugh. _Seriously? Since when did the bunny become so observant? Wait, that makes it sound like there actually is something between me and Hatori. Gah! Shut up Akane! _

'Haven't you got that schoolwork to be doing Momiji?' Hatori said awkwardly.

Momiji turned so that Hatori couldn't see his face and winked at me before running back inside. My mouth formed an 'o' and I laughed in slight disbelief as I watched his door slide closed.

Hatori cleared his throat.

Now the bunny had made this situation so much more awkward.

'So,' I turned to face the dragon and realised he had stepped closer to me and was now mere inches from my body. He obviously noticed my sudden discomfort and stepped back a little.

'Sorry.' He mumbled. 'Um, Akane, I need to speak with you. A groundskeeper told me they'd seen a girl with fiery red hair running around the estate with Hatsuharu. I thought of all people you'd realise how dangerous that is.' He sighed.

'What? He's not that bad ya know. I know he can turn black and all but he would never-'

'You know that's not what I meant Akane.' Hatori cut me off, his voice lower and quieter than before.

'I know.' I said in defeat. 'I'm sorry, I know you don't want me on your list of things to do and-…'

I suddenly realised how that had sounded and clapped a hand over my mouth. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, come on, you must understand what I meant right? I…' I trailed off, realising that a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He started to chuckle and I joined in. Soon we were both laughing, trying to still keep quiet. I knew very well who it was we shouldn't wake. I had long ago hoped I'd never see her again. Had news of my return got to her yet? It was only a matter of time before it did.

We had both stopped laughing now and I was trying to read the expression in the dragon's eyes. For once he seemed genuinely relaxed and happy, if it was only for a brief few minutes of laughter it still made me glad that he was able to forget about his heavy duties as the family doctor when he was around me. I realised he was looking back into my eyes when it was too late. The familiar hot burning sizzled my 'tattoo'. Maybe my missed meeting with Akito had been noticed. Did he know I was here? I clutched the base of my neck with both hands, before I realised Hatori had grabbed me gently and stopped me from falling to the ground. My eyes were screwed shut and my teeth sunk into my bottom lip, drawing blood. It had never been this intense before, and never across my markings. A cold hand swept my hair over one shoulder and gently pried my hands away from the scorching pain. It was then I realised I was sat on a nearby rock. The hand, being cold, was a relief as Hatori pressed it gently against my skin. I opened my eyes to see him frown.

'What?' I whispered.

'It's not hot to touch like before.' He mumbled and took his hand away. I moaned inwardly at the movement of his hand and slouched as the pain began to wear off.

'Come on.' Hatori hooked one arm under my knees, the other under my back as he lifted me.

'Where are we going?' I asked as he began to walk further into the Sohma Estate. 'My house, I need to look at this further Akane. It's likely it will return within the hour.'

As he walked I studied his face. His relaxed and happy expression from before had melted away into his hard and serious face he now held. Dammit. I really did hate my brother. I suddenly felt tired and limp as I lay in Hatori's arms. For some reason, I felt it a good and comfortable place to fall asleep.

**I think this is possibly the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. I hope it was good enough to keep you interested. =) please review and let me know: 'Who's you're favourite Akane pairing so far?' e.g AkanexHaru AkanexHatori AkanexYuki AkanexShigure etc I would LOVE to hear from you! =) **

**Thanks! **


	13. Against The Oath?

**Thank you to **_**iWriteStuff202**_** for answering the question in the previous chapter. That question is still open for those who would be kind enough to answer. Thank you to **_**neko-chan190138**_** for adding this story (and me!) to your favourites. =) I have decided to personally thank anyone who adds to favourites/alerts and reviews from now on. **

**Enjoy! **

My whole body shook violently as another wave of scorching pain rippled over my markings. I sure as hell hated my brother right now.

I was laid on the examination bed in Hatori's office, the blinding white of the ceiling burning my eyes. I screwed them shut and desperately tried to wait out the fourth lot of pain I had suffered in the last two hours.

As it began to wear off, Hatori who was sat beside the bed clicked a stopwatch and wrote something down in a notepad. I'm guessing it was the duration of the pain. _What, was I in labour or something? Geez. _

'Hmm, they seem to be getting longer.' He stood and moved over to his desk. I craned my neck to watch what he was doing.

'You don't think I know that?' I sighed, dropping my head back onto the pillow. Well, I guess it was nice to be lying in an _actual _bed for a change. The doctor moved back over and sat beside me once again. 'Hatori, why has it moved?'

'I'm not sure Akane; you say it used to be directly down this side, correct?' I shivered a little as he ran two fingers gently down the side of my neck that used to bare the immense pain.

'Yes, but now it's back here.' I moved his hand and placed it to the dark markings swirled into the base of the back of my neck. The whole marking itself was about 3 inches in length and consisted of two swirls, travelling inwards and upwards towards each other, these were the thickest and most visible part. There was a small tear-drop shape dot in between the swirls and a further single dot, smaller in size, above that. But that was all I had been told when it was first discovered, it was possible it had changed since then and it wasn't the easiest part of my body to see.

'Hmm, ok. And can you tell me when you experience these pains? Is it any one time of day in particular usually? Or when you're saying a certain word? Talking to a certain person? I want to try and work out exactly what Akito is trying to punish you for, Akane.' Hatori sounded generally concerned but kept his usual stoic expression when working. It was kind of cute, in a completely non-'I'm his 20 year old cousin I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts' way. I wasn't a pervert last time I checked. Now Shigure, he was definitely a-

'Akane?' Hatori leaned closer, a frown settling on his forehead. It then became apparent I hadn't answered his questions.

'Oh! Sorry, I forgot there were questions in there.' I said quickly.

'It's alright. I know this must be quite mentally straining on you.' He smiled slightly and patted my knee.

The truth was, I already had a feeling I knew what Akito might have been punishing me for. And it helped my case when I remembered that it had first started when I was kissing Shigure. _Ew, why do I keep remembering that? Stupid brother. _Akito was trying to keep me away. Thinking back, the pains only ever came when I was physically or verbally close to one of the other Sohma's. If my brother was trying to keep me away, he was using the same tactic that someone would when training a dog. Punishing it with pain whenever it did something wrong.

That stupid, over-reactive, vicious, evil man! It was only after I thought those words I hoped to god that he couldn't read my mind.

'Akane? Are you alright?' Hatori pressed.

I needed to explain this to him. I needed to show him that Akito was pure evil, not just an over-protective, past-bitten invalid. This wasn't due to the past; it was to stop anything from making it into the future. To stop _me _from making it into _their _future.

'God dammit I hate his guts!' I shouted kicking my legs and slamming a flat palm against the wall. Luckily, Hatori's office had a sort of sound-proof effect when the door was closed. Because of the angle at which it was attached to the building, the only way you could hear what was inside the room was if you were in there yourself. There was no way of pressing your ear to the wall, because the only wall it was connected to was the rest of Hatori's room, which I had seen him lock as we entered.

'Sorry, I'm sorry, really Hatori, I didn't mean to-…' I trailed off, tears prickling at the brims of my eyelids. I hugged my arms around myself, hunching my knees to my chest and burying my head in them. It was only when the warmth of my tears began seeping through to my skin that I lifted my head and furiously wiped my cheeks with my sleeve that was clenched in my fist.

It was only then did I realise Hatori was gently rubbing my back. He knew he couldn't hug me or anything that would break his doctoring oath. But even that tiny hint of kindness I could see him trying to show made me smile. Then laugh once.

He looked up from his notepad and with one finger, wiped away a tear threatening to escape.

I smiled. 'Thank you, and sorry…again.'

'Stop apologising, like I said, it must be hard. But if you could answer my question, it would help me to work this out for you.' He smiled slightly again.

'Hatori.' I began, swinging my legs round so I was sat on the edge of the bed. He sprang up out fo his seat at my sudden movement.

'Oh my-, sorry I thought you were about to fall. I only saw you out of the corner of my eye.' He chuckled a little at his actions.

'Hatori,' I repeated. 'I think I already know why Akito is doing this.' I said slowly. Breathing deeply as I was still a little shaken from crying.

His eyebrows raised and I continued. 'It's obvious that he doesn't want me around right? Think about it, I've been back now for nearly a whole year. Akito said I was to return to see Tohru for myself, to see if she truly was capable of breaking the curse. And for that, he said I needed to stay for at least three years, because 'things were capable of change'. What does that even mean, Hatori? I don't understand. I know I was supposed to go and see him last month, but the truth is, I was afraid he would lash out again.'

'So, you think that the reason for these pains is because you missed the meeting with him?' Hatori looked a little puzzled. I could understand why, Akito may be evil, but he wouldn't punish this severely just because of a missed meeting.

'No, I think it's because I'm doing the one thing he warned me not to.' I looked at the confused doctor. 'I'm bonding with his family again.' I paused. 'But it's my family too! We have the same surname! We are all blood related and yet I've always felt shunned.' The discomforting feeling of fresh tears crossing paths of old ones washed over my cheeks. I hated crying, I hated feeling weak, especially in front of the very Sohma who was the strongest. 'I always felt that I was never a true part of this family! I can't help it! Can I help it if I naturally want to get close to you again? Why does Akito stop that?(!) I don't understand Hatori!' his arms were suddenly pulling me towards him and the side of my face pressed again his lower chest as he stood beside the examination bed. My arms wrapped around his back and my hands hung onto the back of his white coat. My fists gripped it hard. My eyes screwed shut.

'Why?...Why should I have to just put up with this pain Hatori!' my crying grew louder but it was muffled by his coat as I nuzzled my face into it, my red hair creating a pinkish glow on the white of his coat.

The silence between us as he held me was strangely comforting. My ragged breathing began to slow and my tears finally stopped.

Then Hatori's grip tensed as he struggled to hold me still while another shock-wave of white-hot pain rippled through my skin.

I was being tortured repeatedly.

**Okay so this wasn't the cheeriest of chapters. But I thought the ending of this one particularly showed that Akito isn't one for letting someone off easy, or giving in when someone complains a little. Even if it is a one-off. Ah well, you can't choose your family eh? Haha. =)**

**Please review! I know everyone says this but reviews actually DO make you update faster. It gives me the motivation to carry on! If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow I'll upload another chapter on Thursday! =) Remember the question is still open! **

'**Who's your favourite Akane pairing?**

**AkanexShigure, AkanexYuki, AkanexHatori etc' **

**Let me know! Thanks! =) **


	14. Advances

My hands cupped a steaming kappu filled with green tea. The harsh winter was still enveloping everything in a low, cheek-biting fog. I hugged my knees to my chest and scrunched my toes further into my socks for warmth, balancing the kappu in-between my body and legs.

I sighed. My breath causing the rising swirls of steam from the kappu to sway in another pattern. I was instantly reminded of my markings and subconsciously lifted my hand to touch it.

'If you keep touching it, your mind will never be rid of it.' A smooth, familiar voice spoke from behind me. I sighed again, replacing my hand to the hot cup.

'It's never out of my mind, not matter how hard I try, Hatori.'

He sat down beside me on the wooden porch outside his door. The small garden in front of us was silent and snow-covered. 'It feels like it's been winter forever doesn't it? The snow just never seems to melt at the moment.' I sipped my drink tentatively, the liquid burning my lip.

'Shigure called this morning, he's been worried sick because you never told him you were leaving yesterday. He really needs to stop being so protective over you, it makes him look even more of a dirty old man.' Hatori noticeably changed the subject, so I didn't press on. But the fact Hatori called Shigure a 'dirty old man' out loud made me smile.

_Well, I would have liked it if I'd have been notified of my leaving too. _I remembered my abduction and rolled my eyes, luckily the dragon didn't notice.

'Funny, no one's visited me here.' I sipped my drink again and let the warm feeling cover my neck and shoulders.

'No, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you-'

'Ssh!' I quickly placed a finger to his lips to stop his talking. He looked a little surprised. I then covered his whole mouth as I spoke. 'Please, don't say things like that.' I pleaded dropping my hand. I thought he out of all people would understand the situation first.

'I'm sorry,' he apologised. 'It's going to take a while for me to adjust, beside Akane, not everyone knows about this. Not everyone will know when to stop talking, I mean.'

'I realised that, which is why I'm even more infuriated with my brother. He can punish me for getting close to you, but he can't punish me for you guys getting close to me.' I was surprisingly calm; perhaps it was the influence of the tea and the peaceful silence outside.

'No, you're wrong.' Hatori said after a pause. I looked at him, confused.

_How the hell am I wrong? _

He then shifted slightly and placed a hand on my shoulder professionally. Almost like he was about to break some bad news or something.

'He _can't _punish _you _for getting closer to us because you are one of us already.' He cleared his throat before continuing. 'His way of seeing things, even if he thinks otherwise, is the worst way possible. He should be welcoming you. You're another person to love him,' I scoffed but he continued anyway. 'Another bond to protect. He's behaving childishly. He's acting as if you're a mutt amongst a kennel of pedigrees. Only, we're not pedigrees, none of us are, we're all mutts.' I giggled. 'Even Akito.'

I hadn't noticed until now but my eyes were prickling again. _Since when did Hatori speak that way about Akito? And with such confidence? _

'Why are you crying?' he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

I smiled. 'I'm not crying.'

He frowned, obviously puzzled.

I rose up on my knees, placed the kappu down on the porch, and hugged him from the side, my chin on his head. It felt strange seeing as he was older than me, but I stayed like it anyways.

'I think we're beyond just patient and doctor Hatori.' I sniffed, laughing a little. 'Cousins can hug ya know.'

~xxx~

'There's a reason I chose you.'

I jumped so suddenly my pencil flew out of my hand, bounced off the top of my head, and landed with a clatter atop the handheld mirror that was resting on the table beside my paper.

Whipping my head round, I saw a very amused looking Haru leaning up against the door frame to the living room. It was a few hours now since I left Hatori's. I was taking advantage of a rare quiet moment and Shigure's house, until the Ox had to come and spoil it.

As the saying goes, 'Ox's ruin everything.'

Okay it's not a real saying but who cares? If it was, I would so be saying right now.

'What _are _you doing?' his sharp voice interrupted the peaceful silence yet again. Man, I should have stayed at Hatori's. I sighed.

'Ok fine, you see this?' I pointed to the mirror. 'I'm using it to try and draw my m-tattoo.'

He just laughed.

'Why the hell?' he didn't even finish his sentence properly.

'Because I want to see if-'

_Oh crap. _

There's no way I could tell Haru about my situation. The people who knew were Hatori, Kyo, Akito and Shigure. And even _he _didn't know as much as the other three.

'Yeah?' he crouched in front of my face.

'I err, want to see, err what it looks like! You see, I was drunk when I got it and seeing as everyone is making such a fuss about it, I decided to see what design I chose.' I blurted out. _Way to go, Akane, Way to go. _

'But you said _if.' _He challenged in a whisper.

'What? No didn't.' I lied.

'Yes you did. You said 'because I want to see _if_'.' He smirked, leaning closer. I leant back, away from him.

'Look, Haru if you're in a pissy mood about what happened with Rin, I'm s-' the rest of my sentence was muffled by something soft. I then clocked that it was Haru. His lips to be more precise.

I squirmed and managed to break it apart, standing up quickly as he remained crouched. I looked down on him, my face probably a mixture of fear and _'what just happened?'. _

'What the-?' I wiped my mouth on my hand. 'Why did you just do that?'

I smirked up at me again. I started backing away.

'We've done this once before Haru, remember? I was 9, you were 7?' I tried desperately to jog his memory.

'_Hey!' a voice called to the girl. She was only about 9 years old. She turned around to look down at the young boy. His hair was short and white, but she could see dark roots beneath it. This colour didn't even faze her. It was his eyes that she couldn't seem to look away from. _

'_I said hey!' he repeated. _

'_Yes?' she replied. _

'_Are you Aak-chan?' he cocked his head to the side. Obviously surveying her hair and eye colour. _

'_Yes, I am.' She replied quietly, twisting her hair round her shoulder. _

'_You got funny-looking eyes.' He said._

'_You got funny-looking hair.' She replied simply. She had often been commented on about her eyes. Even at 9 years old. _

_He sighed a carefree sigh and looked around. 'Why are you in there?' he pointed at the small building she was currently calling home. Her hands tightened around the bars on the one window she had. _

_She took a deep breath and said what she had been told to say. 'It's the cat's cage, and it's my job to make sure it's in good condition so he can't get out.' _

'_Well, when will you get out?' he asked. _

'_Not sure.' She looked to the ground, kicking her feet at the stone wall. 'Why are you even talking to me?' she raised her head and squinted one eye in the sunlight. _

'_Cos you're just like I am.' He replied. 'We both have funny-looking 'somethings'.' He shrugged. _

_She giggled quietly. _

'_What's funny?' he asked innocently. _

'_You, you're funny Hatsuharu.' She replied, smiling a little. _

'_How do you know my name?' he raised his voice in surprise. _

'_I just do, I guess. You see a lot from being stuck in here.' _

_He didn't quite understand what she meant but was suddenly distracted by a voice anyway. _

'_Oh, I have to go Aak-chan.' He said, looking away from the cat cage. _

'_Oh, ok, bye Hatsuharu.' She smiled but stopped when she realised he had grabbed a rock and placed it in front of the window. 'What are you-?' she couldn't finish what she was saying because he had suddenly kissed her on the cheek. _

'_Bye Aak-chan!' he jumped down from the rock and started to run away. 'And you can call me Haru!' _

_She just waved. _

'See?' I said. 'Done. Check. Finished.'

'No, not finished.' Haru started to get up. 'What if, that wasn't just a silly little joke Akane?'

I backed away further. Slipping my hand in the small gap between the door and the wall, ready to slide and run if I needed to.

'WH-what do you mean?'

'I won't hurt you. You know that right?' he said still stepping closer.

'Haru, look. We were just kids, that can't have meant something to you, surely?' I asked quickly.

'No, Aak-san.' He called me by my formal name. 'It did mean something.' He wasn't talking darkly, but for some reason I was still scared.

'Haru I-' I stopped. There was no reasoning with him. 'What is it that you came here to say? Why did you choose me?'

'Because, Akane, Rin means the world to me, you know that?'

Okay now I was confused.

'So why are you here now, saying that it meant something all those years ago? Haru, I'm confused.'

'It's nothing Akane.' Haru looked at the ground. For the first time, I saw sadness flash across his eyes. 'Please, don't hate me.'

'Don't hate you? For what-?'

Once again his lips were on mine. Dammit, can't he just give up? What was with him? I shoved him away and decided now was my chance. Even it made things awkward in the future. I slid the door open and ran outside. It was now raining heavily, turning the snow into a sludgy mush. I carried on running none-the-less.

Eventually, my legs grew immensely tired and I slumped against a tree. Wet snow starting seeping into my jeans but I didn't care. My legs ached and I needed to stop running, even just for a little while.

Who was I kidding? It's not like Haru was gonna run after me. I just needed to get out of that stuffy living room. It was too close, too personal. Haru was a _friend, _that was all. Right?

_Wait, why am I even questioning that? _

I shook my head and gradually got back up. Why hadn't I suffered any burning while Haru was kissing me? Was it because I wasn't kissing back? Or…maybe…oh my life. No. No way.

Akito hadn't _ordered _him to do that right?


	15. Flinch

**Thank you to MoodyMare24, AbiXx, 626 and FruitsBasketFreak01 for reviewing, and also to draconisglaria2786 for adding this to your favourites! You don't know how glad it makes me to hear/see that people are reading, let alone reviewing and such like. So Thank You! **

**It's taken me awhile to come up with a good solid plotline for this story. But I have the next three chapters (not including this one) already roughly planned. So I would say look out for frequent updates, but I have exams coming up, (again) and won't be updating for a while after this chapter. Sorry! **

**Anyways, on with the story! =)**

My hand slipped down the wood as I tried to grip the beam that helped to hold the porch roof in place, my body hunched over slightly, my hair whipped and wild. If any stranger had seen me they would have thought I was some homeless hag searching for food or shelter. Something in the furthest corner of my brain told me to let go of the beam in fear of leaving a wet handprint behind, only the beam was already soaked thoroughly.

A hand reached to clutch my throat as I fought another barking cough. I let go of the beam and slid down to slump on the porch. My tiredness was increasing and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a _proper _bed. But even the thought of using any energy to get there made my chest sink. I rested my head back against the dark-wood beam and let my arms hang beside me. It was strangely comfortable just sitting there, even if the bitter cold was giving my skin an ironically hot, glowing sting sensation. Boy was I glad I wasn't cursed by the zodiac…if I had transformed into an animal I would have been so incredibly mad that I might have even attempted breaking the beam somehow.

'Well, well, well, look what's arrived on our porch.' Said a sickly-familiar voice. If I'd had enough energy I would have rolled my eyes. 'Heavy night was it?' he chuckled.

I twisted my head to look at him. Whatever state I was in seemed to change his attitude pretty quickly as his eyes widened and he rushed to my aid after shouting 'Kyo! Yuki! Get out here!'.

_Seriously? Why was he so fussed over a rain-drenched 19 year-old? _Even my thoughts started to slur as blackness crept into the corners of my vision. _I'll be fine, just go and do whatever it is you do on a Friday evening. Wait…is it even Friday? Shigure…what's the date? _

But he was already gone.

_**~xxx~xxx~xxx~**_

I gradually came to, immediately realising I was in a bed. Tohru's.

'Akane?' a soft voice spoke. 'How are you feeling?' It was the girl herself.

'I'm fine.' I croaked, before reaching to hold my throat with both hands, sending Tohru a worried look.

'It doesn't sound like you're okay.' She smiled. I let go of my neck and closed my eyes again. 'Oh no! Akane?(!)' She started to get up off her chair and I quickly reached to grab her arm.

'I'm fine, Tohru.' I swallowed to try and regain some of my voice. 'I'm still with you.'

She calmed and sat back down, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

'Akane! What is it Tohru?(!) What's-' Shigure burst into the room, dramatically of course, how else would he do it? '…happened…' he finished sending me a puzzled look.

'It's nothing, Tohru-' I was stopped.

'It's ok Akane, I'll talk. You should rest your voice.' Tohru smiled before explaining what had happened to Shigure.

'Oh really Akane, you should try not to do that, I almost suffered a heart attack!' he leant back against the doorframe, back of his hand to his forehead. _Oh geez…what the heck drove me to kiss this dude? _

'Maybe we should leave Akane alone for a while? She needs some sleep.' Came a voice from behind Shigure. It was Yuki. He sounded either pissed off or incredibly bored. It was probably both.

'Thank you Yuki.' I smiled over to him.

'No can do.' Shigure said as he stepped further into the room. 'I've called Hatori, he's on his way.'

'I would have let her sleep a bit Shigure. I often have to wake patients anyway, it's not a nuisance.' Hatori spoke from the doorway. For some reason my head snapped immediately to see him, although it snapped back to Tohru when I realised she had fallen backwards off her chair. I stifled a laugh as she explained that she thought Yuki had transformed into Hatori and it had shocked her so much she had decided to pay the carpet a friendly visit. I leant over to help her up but was promptly scolded by .

'As much as I hope Tohru is ok, you don't need to help her up Akane. You could make yourself worse. We don't yet know your diagnosis.'

That had to be _the _most doctor-ish thing I'd ever heard him say. Ever.

I guiltily leant back into the pillow and lay my hands down by the sides of my body. 'Yes sir.' I mumbled. He heard me though, and sent me a raised eyebrow and tiny hint of a smile.

'If I could ask you to leave the room, Shigure. I don't know the excess of the damage to Akane, if she doesn't remember how far she wandered into the forest, or what happened out there, then it could end up being a full body examination.' He stated. I blushed a little. Full body? Dammit, if only I _could _remember what had happened. Hatori obviously noticed my un-comfortableness and spoke again. 'But only if it's really necessary, and I have consent from Akane of course.'

'But why is Tohru still in here?' Shigure whimpered. I proceeded to throw a bed-cushion at him as he hastily shut the door behind him.

'You don't mind me staying Akane? I don't have to, I can leave if you'd like.' She asked, twiddling her hands nervously.

I glanced at the doctor who was opening a large briefcase of various stethoscopes and thermometers.

'No, Tohru. You're fine. We're both girls right?' I smiled. She smiled back, but still looked nervous.

'Right, okay Akane. Shigure informed me you were found on the porch? Roughly how long were you sat there for exactly?' he set a notepad on his lap and clicked his pen.

'Um…I think it was about..um…ugh I don't know.' I gave in. 'Sorry.'

'No need.' Hatori dismissed my apology and scribbled something down. I let out a sigh.

'So, is there any pain?' he asked. This one I could answer.

'Yes, my chest hurts and my throat and I have a pain in my side. As if I've been punched.'

'Punched?' he repeated, and continued to scribble.

'Oh no! I don't think I was _actually_ punched.' I said quickly. He just nodded with a smile.

'And is there any _other _pains?' he said, hinting to my markings.

I shook my head.

'Okay, so can you remember anything at all Akane?' I winced and clutched my side.

'Not really…' I said slowly. He knew I knew what that meant.

'If you'd rather not I do a full examination then I won't Akane. I think just your descriptions of the pains alone give me an idea of where to focus on.' He said softly.

I was relieved. It would have been incredibly awkward for him to have carried out a full body examination. _But why? Since when was he anything more to you than a doctor? _That little nagging voice spoke. _Oh welcome back, how much I have missed you. _I thought sarcastically. _You've been preoccupied for a while, I thought I'd leave you alone. _It answered back. _Oh yeah, well can you go away again? It was kinda nice without you. _I argued. _I'm afraid not. _It said simply. _But-_

'Akane?' Tohru spoke, interrupting my argument with…well, myself.

'Yes?' I said quickly.

'Could you please turn onto your front?' Hatori spoke instead. It was obvious it was just Tohru getting my attention back for him.

'Oh! Yes, ok.' I struggled with what little energy I had, but managed to flip over so I was now laying on my front.

'I just need to listen to your breathing Akane.' He said as he got out a stethoscope. Tohru rushed over and pulled to duvet off of me.

'Could you lift your jumper?' she said quietly. _What the heck? Who was she, his nurse? _

'Sure.' I said simply and pulled my jumped up to my underarms. Boy was I glad I was on my front.

Suddenly, a cold piece of metal met with the skin on my back, just below my bra. I took in a sharp breath as my skin got used to the temperature.

'Okay, breathe in slowly please Akane.' Hatori asked. I did as I was told. He made me repeat the process another couple of times before he said I could turn over once again.

'Thank you.' He said as he wrote something else down. I tried to crane my neck to see what he was writing but I couldn't quite get the angle right. So instead I opted for looking over to Tohru who was occupying herself by sorting out her wardrobe. Seriously? She didn't really have that many clothes to begin with, but getting them all out just to put them back again seemed like a pointless task to me. Then again, I never really had a wardrobe before anyway. I was used to keeping things in a set of drawers, none of that hanger nonsense.

'Okay Akane, thank you for being patient, I need you to turn over to your side now. Which is the side that's painful?' Hatori asked calmly.

'My left side.' I answered and turned over to face away from him.

'Right, you'll need to lift your jumper again I'm afraid. Not as far this time though, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable.' This time I was glad I was facing away from him. Another blush rose to my cheeks as I answered jokingly, 'Don't be silly Hatori, I'm your cousin right? We've hugged and everything.'

'All my patients are family Akane. However, I still hate to make any of them uncomfortable.' He answered stiffly.

I snapped back to serious. 'Of course you don't, I'm sorry for joking about it.'

'It's no problem.' He said as he placed a cold hand on my side. I immediately flinched and he pulled it away. 'Is that where the pain is?' he said.

I nodded, swallowing hard. 'Yes.'

_You and I both know you didn't flinch because of the pain Akane, tut tut. _The nagging voice spoke again. _I'm baaack._

**So there's the next chapter! Please review! =) thank you again to those mentioned at the beginning. I really do appreciate feedback. Bye! **


	16. A Good Bad Dream

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have exams to revise for, and truth be told I really should be revising instead of writing this right now. Heh. Just for some added info, from now on Akane's thoughts are **_written like this__**. **_**And the 'nagging voice' is **_**written like this.**_

**Extra info: I am now cosplaying Akane! =) I love her so much I spontaneously bought a red wig and am now an Akane cosplayer! I already cosplay Fruits Basket with the rest of my team Insanity Theatre (check us out on YouTube) and Akane also now has a Twitter account! Follow her! _Akane_S (but be warned, there may be some spoilers about the pairing, not that you haven't already guessed it ;) ) **

**Anyway, on to the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

I awoke with a start, my head colliding with the side of the wardrobe as I jerked suddenly. Leaning up onto my elbows, I realised, once again, that I was in Tohru's bed. As the memories came flooding back, my mind settled on a question. What the heck had caused me to wake up so suddenly? The heat on my cheeks gave me a clue, but the way I jumped when a deep voice spoke from downstairs answered my question straight away, and the memories came flooding back.

That dream.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, closing my eyes. What the heck made me dream about that? And why, out of all the people I'd met in my lifetime, did my brain pick _him_ to play the vital role? I was lifted from my thoughts when my stomach growled a complaint at me. Come to think of it, when was the last time I'd eaten?

Swinging my legs round to the edge of the bed, I noticed my heart was beating faster than usual, and thoughts of the dream returned to my mind. The searing hot pain shot through my markings and I cursed loudly.

_Seriously Akito? It was a (cursing) dream! _

Touching my neck lightly as it wore off, my stomach snarled again. Now I was pissed _and _hungry. Not a good combination for anyone around me.

Clutching my stomach, I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

'My my, has Ha'ri perhaps done more than examine you Akane?' Shigure laughed, gesturing to the hand holding my abdomen.

I quickly caught on to what he was insinuating and punched him hard on the arm. 'Cut it out Shigure' i said through gritted teeth, then continued down the corridor towards the stairs.

_**My, what on earth made you react that way Akane? Could it be something to do with that incredibly interesting dream of yours? **_The nagging voice spoke sarcastically. I deliberately ignored it as I entered the kitchen. Tohru was busy cooking some concoction of eggs and herbs, Yuki stumbled about, dragging his feet as he walked. He looked virtually half-dead! And Kyo…was nowhere to be seen. Huh…

'Hey, morning guys.' I said, as I made my way towards the fridge, my feet were bare and the tiled floor was cold. Suddenly, a large figure blocked my path to the fridge and I looked up into dark, yet warm eyes. _What the-? Since when did I get so observant? _ Apparently I'd got so lost in these eyes that I'd forgotten to stop walking, and collided straight into his chest.

'Crap, sorry Hatori…i- I don't know what's wrong with me.' I sighed, running my hand through my hair for the second time that day.

'I do, and you need rest. Please, go back upstairs; I'll bring you some tea.' He spoke with slight amusement. I decided to take no notice of it and begrudgingly turned round to leave.

'Meanie…' I grumbled.

'Doctor.' He replied. 'Now go, before you faint of fatigue.'

I rolled my eyes as he flaunted his authority. '_Faint of fatigue._' I mimicked mockingly.

He raised an eyebrow at my immaturity and I grinned broadly before disappearing back upstairs again. Wow, today was gonna be a long one.

~xxx~

*knock knock*

'Yes?' I sat up, grateful of some company, I was incredibly bored and had spent the last half hour banging my head against the wall and coughing. I coughed again.

'See? I told you I knew what was wrong.' Said Hatori as he entered carrying a tray with two kappu's balanced precariously on top it. 'You have a small head cold from the rain and loss of body temperature when you went on your little 'trip' yesterday.' He shook his head as he placed the tray across my lap.

I'm not sure what made my stomach flip, whether it was his closeness (I doubt it) or the fact that the tray was hot and I was afraid of spilling the tea everywhere (yeah, that's it).

'Oh Ha'ri!' a voice sang from outside the door, at first I would have guessed it was Shigure, but it sounded just a little different in pitch. Cocking my head to the side, I awaited the entrance of the strange voice. Suddenly, an explosion of colour burst into the room and my eyes widened in excitement.

'Oh my god, Ayame!' the man snapped his head to me and a smile crept to his face. Hatori had just enough time to save the tray before I leapt up and jumped straight onto Aya's back, laughing.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, 'You should be resting Akane, please don't do that.'

I just laughed and hugged Aya tighter. Back before I left, Aya and I were close friends. It caused complications, seeing as he, Hatori and Shigure were also close, and Hatori used to scare me so much. Of course I was 9 years old, so my involvement with the three of them was rare, we only really spent time together when I was out in the forest and could join in with whatever they were doing. They must have been…15? I think.

'Akane! My ruby princess!' Ayame cried and I hopped down to hug him properly.

'Ayame, my loyal serpent, my man-in-waiting!' I laughed, remembering the games we used to play. 'How young we were.' I sighed pretending to wipe a tear, then laughed again.

'How are you my dear? So the rumours must be true!'

'What rumours?' I asked, slightly confused.

'That you're back of course! Back to return to your family once and for all!' he spoke dramatically and I was reminded of the likeness between him and the dog. He reached for my hair and clasped a curl in his fingertips, 'Still all natural I hope? If you cut it, I shall weep my dear! And the colour? Still that perfect shade of scarlet I see!' He lifted to examine it further but I swiped it away before he could sniff it or something. I rolled my eyes then laughed again.

'Aya, I know you haven't seen her in so long, but if you could refrain from getting Akane too worked up, she's supposed to be resting.' Hatori spoke, reminding me of his presence. Then I frowned, did he think I wasn't here?

'Hey, stop talking like I'm not even in the room!' I said.

'Sorry Akane.' Hatori nodded to me then returned his head to Aya.

'Of course Ha'ri, I will talk to you later! Take care my princess!' he waved and leapt out of the room just like he'd entered.

A few seconds of silence passed and I climbed back into bed. I then registered there were two cups.

'Hey, why is there two of these?' I pointed to them.

Hatori looked a little mousier than usual. 'I thought perhaps you'd want company.'

I swallowed guiltily. 'Oh, I'm sorry; if I'd known you'd planned on staying in here I wouldn't have made such a fuss of Aya…but thank you.' I said quietly.

'It's no problem.' He smiled briefly then returned to his usual expression.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and traced the rim of the kappu with my finger.

'Actually, Hatori…could I ask you something?'

'Of course Akane, what's wrong?' he seemed genuinely concerned, not just in his doctor way.

This fact made my blood freeze and my throat prickle dry. I croaked a measly 'Um…' but other than that no sound was made. _Why was I suddenly so nervous to talk to him? _

_**Hey, you remember that dream? That was a good dream wasn't it? Remember his expression in your dream? His voice, his eyes, his hands, his-…**_

_Oh knock it off! _

I then noticed Hatori was still waiting patiently for me to speak. This seemed to drive my voice to finally work. 'What exactly…is wrong with me?'

'Well, you have a slight head cold, similar symptoms to the flu, you also are suffering a rather painful looking bruise on your left ribcage, I think you must have fallen in the dark and hit something last night…'

I stayed silent, well how would you answer that?

'Thank you…I guess.' I sighed then smiled half-heartedly.

'It's ok; you'll be fine again in just a few days, as for the bruise, it will only take a few weeks to disappear completely. Not long.' He smiled briefly again and I passed him his kappu once he'd pulled a stool from the dressing table over and sat beside the bed.

'Thank you Akane.' He took it and sipped carefully. I sipped my own and we stayed like that for a few minutes, just sipping and sitting in slightly awkward silence.

_**Wow, awkwa-rd…just as long as you DON'T think about that delicious dream you had, then you'll be fine and no more awkwardness will arise. Okay Akane, don't think about the dream. Akane, don't think about the dream. Don't think about the dream. Think about the dream. About the dream. The dream. **_

'Shut up!' I suddenly shout and Hatori sends me a confused, and slightly offended look.

'Sorry!' I place a hand on his arm without thinking. 'Not you…just…it doesn't matter.' My eyes flick to my hand on his forearm and the voice starts up again. _**Ooh, physical contact. We're getting closer to achieving something here. **_I screw my eyes tight and try hard to ignore the voice, only to find a cool hand hold my neck and my eyes snap open again.

'Are you ok? You looked in pain; I thought the burning had happened again.' Hatori's eyes were filled with concern and I looked back into them helplessly. _Dammit! Stupid dream…now I have all kinds of thoughts in my head that I never used to have thanks to the damn, stupid, (cursing) dream! _

'Akane?' Hatori moves his head higher up my neck, probably to support my head should I faint.

'I'm ok, honest. I just have a lot going on in my head right now. So many voices saying different things…' I trail off, my attention brought to his lips. _Why his lips? Any other facial feature would have been perfectly fine, why his goddamn lips? __**Because you want them. **__Oh piss off already! _

'What are they saying? The voices?' he sounds interested, but still hasn't moved his hand even though I said I was fine. Why?

'Um…' I'm lost. Lost in the maze that is voices and swirling dizziness and concentration as his lips become the only thing in my vision, everything else fading to a swarming beige cloud. Then I realised they were getting bigger, no, getting nearer. Oh crap, his lips are getting nearer. Getting _nearer?(!) _That means…wait, who's moving? Is he moving closer or am I? I can't tell! I'm too dazed! Damn you swarming cloud of blindness…then my eyes fall shut instinctively. I feel the warmth of his breath on my mouth and cheeks and I hear the nagging voice hum excitedly. His breath is, his lips are…my fists ball in the sheets and my toes curl with anticipation. Almost…

The door suddenly bursts open and someone runs in, gasping and laughing. Then stops when they obviously see us…like this.

_**You blew it…**_

**Soooo, please leave just a tiny review? Okay not tiny but you know what I mean. I rather liked this chappy! =) Your comments mean the world to me! Thank you 626 for your help btw! And for being an awesome Hatori cosplayer! **


	17. With Pain Comes Painkillers Comes Pain

**I find that I'm starting to update my stories alternately now. So if any of my readers in this particular story also read 'A Magpie's Jewel' my Pirates of The Caribbean fic then you'll be in for a few weeks of luck because I'm highly motivated in writing them both at the moment! =) **

**Anyhoo! Thank you to those who've added to alerts/favourites recently! And I really hope you all like where this is going!...? **

**Extra Note: I noticed halfway through the last chapter that I changed tense! I apologise! I was reading The Hunger Games at the time which is written in present tense and my brain got confuddled! So if it really gets to you I'll go back and change it! =) **

**Enjoy!**

I lazily circled the rim of my glass with my index finger, resting my head on my other hand. I was sat at the bar as all other tables and seats were taken by loud parties. Some were even playing drinking games. I looked perfectly relaxed to anyone around me, but in truth, I was alert. Ready for anyone who might spot me here and go tell Hatori. I was completely healed now, in _my _mind anyway and I just wanted to get out of that god damn house for a while. It was stuffy and had an awkward atmosphere around there recently.

_**Yes dear Akane, but I think that was your fault m'dear. Don't you remember your episode with a certain Doctor? And so shortly after that spectacular dream? Hmm? **_

_Oh for god's sake! Shut up will you? I thought I came here to drown you out! _

I took another swig of my drink, a little frustrated. Okay, I admit. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, and I'm 19. But hey, I must have looked a little older. It won't be long now anyway before I _am _20 so hah bartender, up yours.

As my glass hit the bar with a 'thud' I heard a voice.

'Fancy seeing you here.' Their tone was a little mocking, but had a hint of surprise to it. I swallowed, out of all the people who could have caught me here. It was _him. _Crap.

I slowly turned to meet the raised eyebrows of Hatori. He had acted unusually calm since our 'almost' encounter the other day. I on the other hand was nervous and awkward around him, although I tried desperately not to be.

'Heyy Hatori.' I pulled a fake smile and strung out my words. 'What brings you here?'

'I could say the same to you.' He nodded to my glass. 'Aren't we a little young?'

'Shut up!' I said, hushing him and looking around. 'And my age is none of your concern.' I said snootily. For some reason I didn't feel as awkward as I thought I would…must have been the alcohol…

'Ah, but it is.' He replied, sipping at his own drink. 'I'm your Doctor. This means I know almost everything about you.' He said simply.

'_Almost _everything?' I repeated. 'What don't you know?'

'I can't tell you of course.' He pretended to swipe at the back of my head. 'But obviously there are-ahem-certain things even a doctor shouldn't know.' He avoided eye contact and took another drink.

My eyes widened. He was embarrassed! Oh my goodness! The stoic, professional Hatori Sohma was embarrassed!

'My, you _are _letting your guard slip somewhat…' I mocked. 'You should really remain professional Hatori, you're a doctor, _my _doctor too and we're in public. Wouldn't want you losing some of your fine reputation would we?' I joked.

'It's my day off; I don't have to be professional.' He replied shortly.

My jaw practically hit the bar. 'You're what? You mean Akito gave you a break for once?'

He nodded. Geez…

'So wait a minute, why have you come here?' I asked, confused. I would have crashed out early after a hot bath and some comfort food. Then again, I was me. Not him.

'I had the feeling someone I knew would be here, however I wasn't expecting you.' He raised a single eyebrow.

'What?' I drained my glass. The alcohol sent a buzz to my head.

'Nothing.' He paused and put a finger to his chin in pretend thought. 'Although, I distinctively remember telling you to stay home and rest.'

'But I'm better now!' I shouted causing a few heads to turn.

'Ssh,' he chuckled a little. 'Yes, but I don't want you getting worse. You almost had pneumonia, and these cold conditions could bring it back. Your body is still vulnerable.'

'So much for not being professional.' I prodded his side playfully but jumped when he hissed.

'Huh? What's wrong?' I made to lift his shirt but he stopped me by catching my wrist. His touch burned but I was too intrigued to find out what was wrong. 'No,' I wriggled my wrist. 'Let me see Hatori, what's wrong?' I managed to lift it a little with the other hand before he caught that one too. I gasped and looking up at him, his grip still firm on my wrists.

'What the-? Who-who did this…?' I said, my eyes full of concern, no doubt it was obvious. He dropped my wrists without a word and looked away from me. It was silent for a few minutes before I touched his arm to get his attention. 'Come with me.' I slid off my stool and beckoned him outside.

He followed and I lead him round into an alley, away from prying eyes.

'Show me.' I said simply, and he lifted his shirt again. I was too distracted by what I saw to be affected by his bare stomach.

_**Mmhmm…sure. You keep telling yourself that darlin'. **_

_Shut the hell up and leave me alone! _

I shook my head clear of the voice and leaned to take a closer look at his wounds. Several, plum-coloured bruises covered the area just below his ribcage, along with a scatter of scratches and scrapes, some drawing blood, all breaking the skin. I gasped; my hand found its way to my mouth and the hand holding up his shirt was trembling.

'Who?' I looked up into his eyes to find them embarrassedly cast downward and to the side. 'Look at me.' I said softly. 'C'mon, you've done so much for me. Let me return the favour and take care of _you_ for a change.' I paused. 'Who else would?'

He hesitated but eventually locked eyes with mine.

I smiled to gain his trust again. 'Who did this to you Hatori? If it was my brother I'll kill him.' A look of surprise flashed across his face but left as quickly as it came. 'Hatori? Who was it?'

He just nodded and I knew who he meant. 'I'm gonna kill him.' I dropped his shirt and began to march off angrily but something made me turn around again. I saw Hatori now slumped against the wall on the ground and rushed back to his side.

He waved a hand at my attempt to help him up so I chose to sit beside him.

'You'll catch a cold again.' He said weakly.

'Is it making you tired?' I ignored what he said. 'Those bruises, the pain. Is it making you tired?'

'A little.' He nodded.

'Here.' I awkwardly moved his head to rest it on my shoulder. 'I know it's not the most comfortable of positions, but you might be able to snatch a power nap so we can get you home.'

He shifted slightly to adjust his neck angle and I felt the rumble of his chuckle move across my shoulder and chest. It made me shiver. No wait, that was the cold. Geez, he was right earlier, it's freezing! I wrapped my arms around myself, avoiding his head, and then occupied myself by counting the bricks on the opposite wall.

About 30 minutes passed when a drunk man stumbled across the gap that made the alleyway and spotted us.

'Lazy hooker! I know you ain't paid to do that! Why are you letting him sleep? He should be getting his money's worth! You new to that profession?' he slurred/shouted at me and then stumbled forward slightly.

'Back off idiot! Go home and sober up! Or do ya want me to help you sober up? Yeah? I can do that pretty quick!' I shouted, slamming a fist into my palm.

'Lousy hooker.' he waved a hand at me and sauntered off.

Hatori shifted and sat up, rubbing his head. 'Who were you shouting at?'

'Oh! Dammit…sorry for waking you up. You feel any better?'

He nodded and laughed lightly. 'Who's the doctor now then?'

I raised my eyebrows and got to my feet, holding my hands out to help him. He grunted slightly but other than that he showed no signs of pain. Boy was he good at hiding it. It made me feel ridiculous when I complained about my burns.

Once stable on his feet we made our way towards the road. His wounds didn't seem to affect his walking much and we made it to his car without much of a problem.

He coughed and raised an eyebrow as I opened the door to the passenger's side for him. 'What?' I said at his amused expression. I shrugged, 'I can drive.' He gave me a look of 'Seriously? I don't want any broken bones to deal with. Especially not my own.' I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side.

'I can drive, Hatori. Trust me. I didn't even drink that much either.'

He didn't move.

'It's either I drive, or we get a cab and leave your precious car here outside this bar overnight.' I raised an eyebrow and smiled as he begrudgingly slid into the passenger seat.

~xxx~

'See? No problem.' I threw his keys onto his couch and brushed my hands off then placed them in my pockets. 'Wow, nice place. I've only ever been to your 'doctor's quarters'.' I laughed and turned to look at him. He was clutching his side and trying desperately to make no noise of pain.

'I'll get you some painkiller.' I left to find the kitchen, then poked my head round the door. 'Or are you one of those doctors who don't believe in painkillers?' He chuckled and moved to the lounge. I followed curiously. He opened a cupboard on the wall and produced a bottle of unopened whiskey.

'Hah.' I covered my mouth with my hand.

'I believe in painkillers.' He stepped closer to me, his eyes glistening with…was that mischief? 'Just only the liquid kind.' He winked and set the bottle on the coffee table.

I rolled my eyes, showing my amusement through a smile.

'I'll go get some glasses.'

~xxx~

My vision became clearer and it seemed as if the world had been flipped while I was asleep. Everything was lying on its side and yet the room seemed almost completely undisturbed. Apart from a white coat slung over a coatrack at an odd angle. Almost as if someone had lazily thrown it in the general direction of where it was supposed to go, without actually being bothered whether it landed there or not.

I blinked and came to the conclusion that I was lying on my side, and that the room was actually how it had always been and there had been no strange aliens come and flip it in the night. Wait, night? I looked and saw pale sunlight piercing through a gap in the kitchen door. There were no doors straight to the outside world from this living room, which lead me further to believe I wasn't at Shigure's. And I'd stayed here all night.

Moving slowly to sit up, my head throbbed once and I groaned. There was also an unfamiliar, dull ache across my markings.

_Okay, so does that mean I'm at a Sohma's? Or Akito is punishing me for interacting with someone other than his own?_

I rubbed them and looked around the room confused. Someone had placed a white cotton sheet over me while I was asleep and I moved it to get up.

'Ah, you're awake. I wondered when you'd rise. You seemed in a deep sleep when I awoke myself.' A deep rumble of a voice resonated through my head and I found my stomach flip.

_**I wondered when it would come to this. When his voice was going to start affecting you, Akane. Haha…you poor girl. **_

'Ugh…its morning, do I really have to face you now?' I moaned at the voice then clapped a hand over my mouth at Hatori's expression. Crap, I'd said it aloud.

'Well, I've never had the privilege of seeing you in the morning, so excuse me for not knowing you weren't a morning person.' He awkwardly started to leave and I shouted after him.

'No!' I stood up and reached a hand to stop him. 'Sorry, I wasn't talking to you, I didn't mean you, I meant…err…yeah, sorry.'

His eyes shifted to the left then the right, then back on me. 'Who _were _you talking to?'

I suddenly became aware of his bare chest, causing memories of the other day to flood back into my mind. I swallowed and felt heat rise on my face.

_**Blushing are we? My my, his voice and now his body too…are we infatuated maybe? Tut, tut Akane. Maybe that dream you had was a sign? Or maybe a vision even? Haha…**_

_Oh shut up! I've had enough of you! _

'Are you okay Akane?' he stepped forward. 'You look almost the same shade as your hair.' He meant it as a joke but he had a slightly serious tone to his voice. I swallowed again and focused on his earlier question.

'Erm…I was just talking to…a, err, voice. I hear it in my head and it teases me sometimes. Like a…' I trailed off, unable to find the word.

'Conscience? Or a voice that seems to tell you things you'd never have thought of otherwise? Like a second opinion on things?' he looked expectant.

'Yeah…kinda.'

'Or do you actually _hear _another voice in your head? Because that could mean something else…' he rubbed the back of his head, concern evident in his eyes.

'Can I say all of the above?' I laughed a little and sat back down on the couch.

'Whatever it is, it's just your imagination Akane. Don't listen to it too closely, it might be a second opinion, but it doesn't mean it's the right one. You understand?'

'Yes.' I looked up at him; it's as if he knew that the voice was telling me things. Hinting to things. It was. How did he know that?

'Don't follow what it says unless you truly feel it yourself.' He smiled a little. 'Of course, I can't actually _hear _it. But I can tell its stressing you out a bit.' He sat beside me and for some reason took my hand in his. 'It'll be ok. A lot of people get confused when they don't know how to react to something. They start thinking of excuses…then those excuses occur in everything they do. Like a voice, nagging in their brain. Sometimes it the other way around too. They don't want to listen to it in case they start to believe it. You understand?' he looked at me. 'Don't react to something in one way, just because a voice in your head told you to. You know? Act on something because _you _want to. Do it because it's what _you _want. Not because it's what you've been told someone else wants.' He stopped and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I knew what he was getting at. He didn't just mean the voice, he meant everyone around me. Including Akito. Don't take orders from people you wouldn't do a favour for. Don't listen to someone you have grown learning to _have _to take orders from.

'_Do it because it's what you want.' _I heard him repeat in my head.

I looked at him again; he was looking out the window in the kitchen through the open door. I breathed quietly, watching him blink and daydream.

A burning sensation started to fizzle along my markings and I knew what I was about to do wouldn't make it go away or get any better. I leant up quickly and pressed my lips to Hatori's softly, I barely had time to let him register what I was doing, let alone give him time to react. Because I then scrunched up, a hand clawing at my markings desperately trying to scrape the pain away, do anything to get rid of it.

**Sorry that this chapter didn't involve any of the other Fruits Basket characters. Oh! And please review if you can, I'd like to hear from you all to see if this pairing is good or not. I haven't heard anything from you guys in ages so I'd love to hear what you all think of this at the moment! And remember to follow Akane on Twitter! _Akane_S **

**=) sparrowismyhummingbird=) **


	18. Don't Let That 'Birdy' Tell Noone

I sipped at my tea, legs crossed, tapping my foot in mid-air and biting my nails anxiously. It was the day after I'd kissed Hatori. I hadn't actually seen him since it happened, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. And not in the romantic way either. The only thoughts that filled my head were:

'Oh god, way to go Akane, now he's gonna think you're a slapper.'

'What did you that for Akane, now he's gonna think you're a slapper.'

'You shouldn't have done that you complete and utter idiot, he's gonna think you're a slapper.'

'How are you gonna face him now, when he thinks you're a slapper Akane?'

'You're such a slapper Akane.'

Now, most people would brush those thoughts away with a simple 'He's a doctor, and a nice man and a gentle person, he'd never think that way about anyone. You're a strong, independent woman, and you're _not _a slapper.' But me, I keep reminding myself of thoughts number 3…and 4. Oh hell….

'Akane! If you're going to sit shaking like that, could you do it elsewhere? You're distracting me, my dear. I've just had the best idea for a new novel!' Shigure woke me from my thoughts, waving his hand in front of my face.

'What?' I shook my head, trying to rid myself of all the ridiculous amounts of opinions swirling around. Unfortunately, Shigure took it as interest.

'It's a forbidden love story!' he clasped his together and then burst into song.

I leapt up and grabbed his wrists from flailing around, ultimately stopping him mid-song too.

I was immediately reminded of the kiss I had shared with him.

_Oh god…I am a slapper…!_

_**Remember Kyo too, Akane? **_

_Oh crap! I'd forgotten about that! _

I ran a hand through my hair in disbelief. What had I done? Geez…Kyo, Shigure, almost Haru and now Hatori too! I might as well have gone round the whole Sohma lot! … except Momiji, that'd have been weird…and Hiro, Kisa, Kagura and Rin too. So ruling all those out, I basically _had_ kissed all of them…oh my god…

'I would let you in on the plot line Akane, but I don't really want to talk about it just yet-'

'Good! I don't wanna hear about it!' I said, thrusting my mug into his arms and running from the room desperately. I needed to clear my head off all this…

**~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~**

I came to a gradual stop, breathing heavily and leaning against a tree trunk for support. I had been running for about 40 minutes without a break. I needed to go somewhere where there would be no Sohma's for a while. Just an hour or so, to clear my head a bit.

'Aka…it's been a while hasn't it?' I looked round the tree, up the tree, and even off in the distance but couldn't find the owner of the voice. Wait…_'Aka'_…it was _him. _

'You.' I said, still looking for him. A disembodied voice was a little alarming when I was alone in the woods. Heck, it's alarming anywhere.

'I'm in trouble, Aka.' I noticed his voice sounded weak, croaky. 'Your brother…he did this. He did this and he'll do it again. Not necessarily to me…but-'

'To me. I get it.' I continued searching for the owner of the voice, from what I remember he was a tall man, skinny, auburn hair I think…how could he hide so easily? 'Where are you?'

'Down here.' He spoke again and I looked down. Sure enough, there was a little bird lying on a pile of dead leaves. Was that him? 'Yes,' answered my unspoken question, 'you know it's me, I can tell.'

'Why are you a bird?' I asked, debating scooping him into my hands.

'I've transformed. Remember me yet?' his voice was clear and deep. 'Your brother injured me and I transformed on my way to Hatori's.' I swallowed at the mention of his name, but tried not to show my emotion to the bird. He sighed at my silence. 'You still don't remember me?'

I shook my head. 'Sorry, I remember knowing you, but I can't think of your name…'

He coughed and I took it as an opportunity to help. 'Would you like me to take you to Hatori?' I swallowed again and finally lifted him off the ground.

'No I'm fine I-'

'Really it's no bother.' I swallowed a lump in my throat at the thought of actually having to go through with my offer. 'Honestly.' I nodded, trying hard to smile.

'Thank you, Aka.' The bird said weakly.

'Sure.' I nodded again, desperately trying to reassure myself.

_Why does he keep calling me that?_

**~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~**

I hesitantly made my way to Hatori's door. This would be awkward.

I knocked and waited patiently.

'Akane?' he spoke when he opened the door. 'Are you alright? You look shaken up.' His eyes were filled with concern and I tried my best to ignore it. It was doing something strange to my heartbeat.

'Yes, I'm fine but...' I trailed off, raising the bird up so he could see it.

'Oh my…Kureno?' a look of both surprise and concern was in Hatori's eyes as he took the bird and disappeared inside. 'Please, come in Akane. I just have to see to Kureno.' He turned to face me as he spoke again, 'But I'd very much appreciate it if you stayed too. I feel there are things we need to discuss. Please, this will only take a moment.' His eyes silently pleaded with me and I found myself giving in and moving to sit on a chair at the end of the examination bed.

_**Here's where it gets interesting…**_

**~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~~xxx~**

'So, you can borrow these, I'm sure they'll fit you Kureno.' Hatori handed the man a neat pile of clothes and he disappeared into another room to change. I swung my legs on the chair awkwardly.

Hatori stayed silent for a few moments. I felt the uncontrollable urge to look at him, but he was probably already looking at me and silent eye contact would have been awkward as hell.

Sitting and waiting for Hatori to examine Kureno was a good opportunity to think about how I knew the man. He was my brother's man-in-waiting, servant almost. He would do anything for him before I'd left and it seemed not much had changed while I was away. Apart from, maybe his relationships with the rest of the Sohmas. He seemed lonely and alone now, he wasn't like that before.

I was happy with just silently sitting and waiting for Kureno to change, but Hatori apparently had other plans.

'Akane…' he started but then stopped.

'I'm sorry.' I said quickly, still avoiding his eye contact.

There was a moment of shocked silence from the man before he spoke, 'For what?' He sounded genuinely confused.

'For…what I did, I want you to know that I didn't mean it, I never meant it with the others. But…gah, I dunno…maybe I did mean it…with you…but then that just makes things that much more awkward right now and dammit I wish I'd stop freakin' talking! Shut up Akane! Shut up, you stupid idiot!' I paused, breathing heavily and digging my nails into my knees. '…Sorry.'

Silence.

'Look at me.' He spoke softly. It made my heartbeat do that weird thing again and everything in my being told me to keep my eyes fixed on the ground.

_**Look at him, Akane. Do it. I can tell you secretly want to. Don't you? Yes, you do. Now do it, look at him. **_

'Look at me.' He spoke again, this time more encouraging.

I slowly looked up, feeling stupid and pathetic for acting so childish.

'There, that's better isn't it? I can see your face now.' He chuckled slightly and moved to sit at his desk, starting to scribble notes down onto a piece of paper.

'Y-you mean, you don't think I'm a slapper then?' I cursed myself for stuttering. I was sure he was gonna mention that, I thought that was the reason he wanted me to look at him.

'What in the world gave you that idea?' he swivelled on his chair to face me, pen still in his hand.

I shrugged. 'I kissed you.' I sniffed, avoiding eye contact again.

'And that makes you a slapper does it?' He sighed, running his hands down his lap. 'I hate that word so much, you know that?' he raised an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

'Sorry…' I fiddled with my fingers in my lap. 'And, yes I thought it did…' Actually…saying it out loud kinda makes it sound stupid. God…_I'm _freakin' stupid! Nearly 20 years old and still saying words like 'freakin''!

'Akane, come here.' He beckoned me over with a wave of his hand. I shuffled slightly but didn't move. 'Come here.' He said again, sounding a little impatient.

Slowly, I rose out of the chair and walked towards him. He smiled at me and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled back weakly.

He took my hands in his and stood up. 'What happened to you, you used to be so confident, smiley, loud.' He chuckled lightly. 'Hey, what's wrong?' he stroked the backs of my hands with his thumbs and I looked at the ground.

'Nothing's wrong…' I mumbled.

'Um…' he lifted my chin with his thumb and forefinger so my eyes met his. 'I'm a doctor…I can tell when something's wrong. Now I may not be a _psychiatrist. _But I can tell when someone's not right. And you, Akane, aren't right. Tell me, what happened?'

I looked up at him, the concern evident in his expression. My eyes began to sting, along with my markings but ignored both.

'You happened.' I kissed him. This time he reacted and it was a proper kiss, not a surprised kiss. A real kiss. He knew damn well it was gonna happen, this thought made me smile. Wow, a thought that made me smile, I haven't had one of those in a while…

I was suddenly aware of the absence of pain in my markings. Why was that? Surely Akito couldn't have been fine with this?

I pulled away and smiled up at Hatori for a second before allowing my eyes to flick over and widen. There, stood in the corner of the room was Kureno, the side-kick of my brother. He'd seen it, everything. He must have. And of course, even thought Hatori had done so much for him, he had to stay loyal to his master.

Before I had a chance to alert Hatori of the peeping-tom slash tell-tale, Kureno had run.

**Woah, that chapter just kept going and going! Haha, hope you liked it. And if you're disappointed with the lack of description of the kiss, don't worry. I did it here purely for effect. THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTION! Eventually…;) Haha so, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to those who let me know of their opinion on this pairing! Makes me happy! =D Stay reading! **

**Ciao!**

**sparrowismyhummingbird **


	19. The Glass Gets Smashed

**Hey guys! Be sure to check out my new poll on my profile! Big help if you'd vote! Thanks ")**

**So yeah, it's a next-day update :/ lol feel lucky! Haha **

**This chapter has been planned a while ago, it kinda helps to tie up some lose ends I think. PM me if you're confused at all, happy to answer questions! **

**Enjoy!**

I looked over at Hatori, he sent me silent look of apology and sympathy, which I subtly shook my head at. I was furious. My brother had, of course, ordered me to his room at once after receiving the news from Kureno.

Kureno was not in the room.

Hatori stood to the side of the room, level with where I was kneeling. At first I thought it was just coincidence, but then I realised his strategy. He didn't want me to think he was on Akito's side, but neither did he was Akito to believe he was on mine. This kind of thinking would likely save both out necks.

'Well well well, if it isn't my older sister.' Akito spoke with a smug tone, not even turning to face me as he did so. 'You know, you missed several opportunities to meet me again after all these years my dear.' He let his oversized kimono hang lifelessly from his shoulders as he moved and finally turned in my direction. 'Pity really…there's so much we must catch up on.'

He stepped closer, slowly. His feet padding on the wooden floor was the only sound. I was knelt in bowing position, although I had no idea why. He wasn't _my _God. Why should I have to worship him as if he was?

'You've grown to expect this. Haven't you?' I said quietly, still hanging my head to the ground. 'You've grown to expect everyone to bow to you.' I stood up slowly. 'They don't mean it you know.'

'Silence!' he shouted and swiped a hand for my face, which I dodged.

I continued. 'No one here truly believes you're their God.' I heard Hatori intake a sharp breath. 'They go along with your pretend authority because they have to. You've shown them what you're capable of,' I paused, glancing over at Hatori. 'And they follow orders because they fear you.'

'Shut up, you infernal woman!' he stepped closer and this time I let him touch me. He grabbed a hold of my chin roughly, keeping my eyes locked on his.

'What? Not 'older sister' anymore?' I smirked. He wasn't my God, he was nothing to me. Why should I fear him? 'They don't love you Akito, they _fear _you.' I hissed. 'Fear, not love. Two very different things.'

'If they don't love me then who are they living for you idiotic female!' He jerked my chin and I kept my eyes firmly on his dark, never-ending ones. They could be like black-holes if you let them.

'They're living in hope that one day you'll die, and they'll be free.' I whispered harshly. Akito dropped his hand and turned away. I stayed exactly where I was, awaiting his next move. It was a sudden one, unexpected. He turned swiftly round, flinging his arm out and letting the back of his hand perfectly collide with my cheek. Hatori gasped loudly and I noticed him flinch to move towards me out of the corner of my eye. Akito's force threw me down and I landed on my knees again, my hair falling around my face. Luckily, I wasn't crying, else this would have looked like a sign of weakness to him.

He crouched in front of me and I looked up to see a sickly sweet smile unfold across his lips. A smile that gave no emotion to his eyes whatsoever, that what the smile of an evil soul, one that could never learn to love or be loved in return.

'Didn't anyone tell you?' his dark voice whispered, just inches from my face. 'Didn't anyone think to let you realise? Or maybe they thought it best to leave it to you to find out.'

I stayed silent. Silence was all I could manage.

'Oh, what a shame. Perhaps they don't love you as much as you thought they would.' he paused. 'The only reason you came back was to see the girl for yourself, that was our agreement, but you take advantage of my offer by trying to re-join with this family!' he said with a disgusted tone. 'Didn't you know? Didn't you realise that that was impossible!' he shouted and I flinched. I hated him when he was like this.

Cold fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look into those black eyes. Those endless, hypnotising, dark eyes.

He stared right back into my emerald irises and I shut them. Stopping him from patronizing me any further.

'Open your eyes.' he said sternly. 'Open your eyes!'

I opened them and looked at the floor. I couldn't let him start to believe I was weak. I knew him too well; I knew what he was capable of doing.

'Look at me.' he jerked his wrist, jolting my head to the side. 'Look at me.' he repeated.

I glared at him.

'Ah ah!' he scolded. 'No need for rudeness my dear. Just answer my question and you can be free…for now.' his fingernails dug into the flesh on my chin and I squirmed. 'Are you, or are you not, in love with a Sohma?'

My breath caught and I fought the urge to glance over at Hatori again. Instead, I looked shakily up at my brother.

'Never had there been a time when someone has looked at you and thought, 'Yeah that's my boy' or 'That's the man I love' or even 'That man I my leader, my God whom I love' because truly, Akito,' I paused, looking straight at him. 'No one does. Some have tried, but it's simple not here. That love that they should have for you…they don't have any. Because you've tried to force it, and they can no longer truly trust you. Now I, as your only sibling, should be the closest to you. But no.' I stood up and looked down at his stunned form. 'You threatened me, drove me away, punished me for nothing and are now threatening me again.' I watched as his jaw clenched. I didn't move, if he was gonna hit me again, let him. 'Why is that? Tell me. You're practically begging me to love you.' I said sarcastically. 'Doesn't that reek of something fake Akito? Doesn't all of this seem sickeningly fake?(!)' I raised my voice loudly and threw my arms out, gesturing to the room, the world.

I waited and then calmly walked over to the paper-window.

'You can throw knives at me all you want. But you'll never hit the target.' I turned to him. 'I'm assuming the target is my heart of course?' I suddenly glowed with a new kind of confidence I didn't know I had until now. This was the moment I had waited for for so long. I had two grab it with both hands.

I glared at him icily. Questioning why he hadn't said anything. I glanced over at Hatori who stood with a look of slight shock on his face. I returned my gaze to Akito again. 'But I have no heart for you Akito.' I shrugged, walking closer to him again. 'Brother.' I spat as if the word was coated in glass shards. 'I look at you, worthless man.' I squatted to his level, now it was turn to lift his chin. 'I try, try to find some tiny ounce of love in my heart for you. The smallest drop in my being.' I shrugged and sneered. 'But I can't find it. And I can't even _pretend _for your sake, because there's not enough love for me to even pity you. I don't pity you.' I looked at him straight in the eyes. His were a mixture of anger and hurt.

'Yes, I am in love with a Sohma.' I laughed shrilly. 'But it's certainly not you.'

I felt him swallow. 'You wait Aka…I have plenty in me still. To continue with your pain. You just wait.' His voice was weak and broken. It didn't affect me.

'Like I said, Akito. You can throw knives at me, but you'll never hit your target. You'll never hurt me. Because hurting me means there's something between us. But there's nothing.' I spat, my grip tightening. 'We have no bond, you're not my God. And you can no longer hurt me because I've realised now, there's nothing to hurt. But the others, all that you've done. To Yuki, to Hatori.'

I'd forgotten he was here…

'Ah, Hatori.' Akito gave me that smile again. 'I'd forgotten about your infatuation with the man. Pity it won't last.' He snarled.

I laughed once. 'Pity? Just remember, Akito. He's on my side. Which means you have no minion now. Since you killed Kureno…' I trailed off, enjoying the anger rising in his eyes.

'Who told you!(?)' he stood up, positioning himself in a shocked stance.

'Educated guess?' I shrugged. 'Anyone can guess that your reaction to his news would have caused you to lash out. Depending on what you were doing at the time identifies what your weapon was.' I grinned slowly. 'And he's not here is he? What tell-tale doesn't stay to see his victims be chewed out?' I laughed at his expression. I'd worked it out on my own, and he hated it. 'You're alone Akito. How does that feel? All your short little life you've begged, demanded, worked for people to love you. For this.' I gestured to the empty room. 'No one is here for you Akito. It didn't work.' I got up and walked backwards slowly. 'You lost.'

**~xxx~~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before sipping my drink. We were back at Hatori's again and I'd headed for his kitchen to find a drink. I needed one. I was now drinking…something. Probably whiskey knowing him. I'd just grabbed the first bottle I came to in his cabinet.

'You were very brave.' Hatori said, cutting the silence. I looked over and he was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

'Yeah well, it had to be done. It's been said now, it's done. Let's not talk about it.' I replied and took another swig.

'I thought you were too young to drink?' he said walking over and trying to take the glass out of my hands.

'Actually, I'm not.' I said protesting, and then stopped. _Crap…_

'What? I thought you were nineteen?' he let go of the glass in surprise and it fell to the floor, smashing into four neat pieces, plus shards. Taking my eyes off the broken glass I realised Hatori had shielded my face and neck with his hands.

'Um…I'm fine.' I gently lowered his hands and walked across the room to grab a room that was resting against the wall. 'Thank you, though.' I avoided his eye contact as I started to sweep up the broken glass to receive a hand on my shoulder and then two hands taking the broom from mine.

I sighed and grabbed a cloth to wipe the remains of the drink with once he was finished sweeping. I played with it in my hands while I replied to his earlier question. 'I'm not nineteen…anymore…' I said quietly.

He stopped sweeping and leant against the broom, an amused expression on his face. 'So you're one of those women who hate birthdays I'm assuming?' he shook his head as I nodded and continued sweeping the glass towards the door into the garden. He returned and took the cloth off of me.

'I was gonna do that.' I said as he bent to wipe the floor. He stood straight again and looked at me.

'Well it's done now.' He smiled and leant over me to put the cloth in the sink which made me blush a little at our closeness. 'Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?' he asked once he was in front of me again. He must have noticed the red tint to my cheeks because he chuckled lightly.

'I just…don't like all the fuss…' I said quietly.

'Nonsense. You love it really. Everyone does secretly. Come on.' He said and took hold of my hand.

'Where are we going?' I asked as I was lead out of the kitchen.

'I'm taking you out.'

I blushed deeper.

_**Ooh, Akane. A date perhaps? **_

I swallowed. 'For my birthday?'

'Of course, you can't go uncelebrated. I won't have it.'

'But-'

'No, we're going. That's final.' He smiled and led me out the house.

**Okay, the ending was a bit crap…but I thought you deserved some fluffy-ish stuff after sitting through the Akito bit. ;) please review! **

**AND REMEMBER TO TAKE THE POLL! THANK YOUUUU! **


	20. Fumbling

'So, you'd rather have sponges for feet than have knives for nails?' I laughed painfully hard as I stumbled into Hatori's dark house. We'd been out for a meal then back to the same bar we went to before and I think we both celebrated a bit too much…although, usually Hatori can hold his liquor he seemed willing to play along and laugh with me.

'No one has yet found a use for knifey nails.' He stated as he entered the room too.

I was fumbling around, running my hands along to walls to find the light switch in amongst the complete darkness of his living room.

'I have no idea where you are, so if I fall on you or step on your foot I'm apologising in advance.' I burst into unnecessary laughter again as I continued scrabbling for the switch, I could have sworn it was somewhere along this wall…

'Hey, it's over here.' I heard him move and then the room suddenly came to life with light.

'Oh!' I laughed again, almost doubling over. 'Wow, I'm so awake it's surreal.'

'Maybe you drank too much?' he raised an eyebrow and I swatted a hand at him.

'No I didn't.' I hit his arm. 'I'm fine.' I swayed to the left slightly and he had to catch me from falling.

'Hmm…I think otherwise.' He looked serious but then stifled a laugh. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

'What?' I put my hands on my hips.

'Nothing.' He chuckled. 'Maybe it's best if you got some sleep though?'

'No!' I growled, running away from him and jumping onto the couch. I gained my balance on the squishy cushions but Hatori caught my legs and dragged me down.

'Akane, calm down!' He managed in-between my struggling to be free.

'Or what?' I wriggled free and started to run away when he caught my wrist and pulled me so I turned and landed against his chest. I looked up at him, awaiting the answer to my question.

'Or else I'll-'I shut him up by quickly pressing my lips to his. He must have forgotten what he was saying because he kissed me back and slid his arms around my waist to pull me closer. There was a reasonable height difference which I decided to sort out; balancing on my toes was growing painful.

I gently pushed him and he stepped back a bit. I smiled a little in-between kissing him. My plan would work, he seemed oblivious enough. I pushed him again, this time he stumbled as his leg hit the couch. With one movement of my head and another push he had fallen back and was now sitting, looking up at me with an amused smile on his face. Perfect Akane, reward yourself dear.

The fuzziness in my head seemed to grow from his kisses and I felt a pang in my chest at the absence of his lips. One quick decision, before he had time to stand up again, and I was now straddling his hips. He smiled up at me, moving both his hands to stroke my hair away from my face. I dipped my head and kissed him again. Our position seemed to add immediate heat to the kiss and I shivered when I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. I deepened the kiss and adjusted my position; I would have slipped backwards and fallen on the floor if I hadn't. However, my movement seemed to gain a throaty groan from the man which I felt vibrate through our lips.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. Breathless, I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

'You tired yet?' he said quietly, almost a whisper.

'A little,' I began. 'but not completely.' I grinned and pecked his lips.

'Well…I am a doctor…' he moved his hands to my waist.

'Yes..' I encouraged. Where was he going with this?

'So I need your best interests at heart right?'

'Uhuh…'

'And you need rest.'

'Apparently.'

'So I guess, taking that into account. It's my job to get you to rest, and seeing as you won't…'

I grinned. 'You have to make me tired enough to co-operate, am I right?'

I squealed as he lifted me up, standing up from the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him again.

He carried me into another room. I heard him flick the switch and I pulled away to see where we were.

We were in his bedroom.

My stomach flipped and my head whirled as I looked around me. Tidy cabinets, a door through to what I could only imagine was a bathroom, a small paper-window, and then my eyes rested on his bed…oh damn, why hadn't that thought entered my head yet?

To my surprise, he lowered me down and I landed almost quietly onto the floor. Frowning, I wondered what had made him put me down. Oh god, maybe those weren't his intentions at all? Had I just assumed that-? God Akane, you're such a slut sometimes.

He chuckled and pointed to the bed. 'Go and get tucked in. I'll fetch you a glass of water and an aspirin ready for the morning.'

I crawled onto the bed and slid down into the sheets. They were nowhere near as warm and inviting as he was a few minutes earlier. It took me a few minutes to realise I was in Hatori's own bed and I spread myself out like a starfish, grinning broadly.

'Making yourself comfortable I see? Here,' he placed the glass and aspirin on a small table beside my head. 'I'll be on the couch if you need anything, is this all you need for now though?' He shrugged off his doctor's coat and hung it on a hook before making his way to the door.

'Actually, no.' I said, peeking up from the covers.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm lonely.' I giggled.

'That's just the alcohol talking. Try and get some sleep okay?'

'No, it's not. I know when I mean something Hatori. And I didn't mean it in a sexual way either, I meant I'm just lonely. In this big bed all by myself…and it's cold. Please, just sleep in here with me? I promise I won't do anything weird or inappropriate.' I smiled my sweetest smile at him.

He shook his head and walked round the bed. 'What am I going to do with you?' he sat then swung his legs up onto the bed, keeping above the covers.

'Kiss me goodnight and stay here.' I answered his rhetorical question, closing my eyes.

'Are we finally tired then?' he leant over and kissed my forehead.

'Hmm…' I smiled a little and didn't really answer him as I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.


	21. One Of Two Ways

**So hi to all new followers/favouriters! Seeing those notification emails always makes me smile. But as every writer knows, review notification emails are even better! So if you have a few moments to spare, I'd really appreciate a few lines about why you like this story, how I could improve, suggestions for upcoming chapters etc. I promise I will try my best reply to you, even if it's just with a thank you. **

**Anyway, enough ramblings. Enjoy!**

I slipped sideways out from the covers, careful not to wake Hatori beside me. As I recognised the feeling of bare feet on wood, I realised I must have kicked my socks off in my sleep. I shrugged to myself and slowly padded round to the end of the bed.

I'd slept in yesterday's clothes and they felt rough and crumpled against my skin. They were uncomfortably tight in places where I'd shifted in my sleep and twisted them to odd angles across my body. I decided to remove my jeans, they were heavy and creased. I carefully folded them and then neatly placed them on a chair in the corner of the room. I then realised this was the first time I'd been in Hatori's bedroom when it was light enough to see properly and I wasn't almost drunk out of my mind. I scanned the airy room until my eyes settled on Hatori's Doctor's coat hanging on a hook. A smile slowly spread across my lips and I tiptoed over to reach the white garment. Careful not to be too loud, I gently lifted it from the hook and let it fall over my shoulders, slipping my arms through the sleeves.

It was miles too big, but it was long enough to cover my bare legs as I quietly left the room and entered the living room. Holding the coat around me, I slumped onto the couch, pulling my knees up and snuggling against a cushion. I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt the urge to bring the coat up to my face, I did so slowly and Hatori's scent caught my nose. I smiled lightly and buried my face into it. However creepy and fan club-girly this seemed, no one was there to see it, so it's as if it never happened right? Wrong.

'Morning, I wondered where my coat had disappeared to.' Hatori stood in his bedroom doorway, shirt crumpled from sleep, sleeve cuffs unbuttoned and hair dishevelled. His voice was rougher than usual, probably from having just woken up, even so it managed to make my chest tight and my stomach swirl. Then the realisation of his words hit me and I tried hard to hide the rising heat on my cheeks.

'Um…yeah, sorry…' I quickly took it off and thrust it at him. He shook his head and pushed it back towards me.

'No no, keep it for now. It looks cute on you.' He smiled warmly, but I could see something else in his eyes too. Something I'd never seen there before and I couldn't quite seem to label it as anything.

'It probably looks silly, it's too big.'

Hatori started towards the kitchen as he replied. 'That's the cute part.' He then chuckled and disappeared.

I blushed again.

_Dammit, what's come over me? I never used to blush and stammer! Akane, for pete's sake pull yourself together! _

_**I know what it iiis! It's a pity you haven't figured it out yourself yet Akane…tut tut. Although, it means when you do find out, it will be much more entertaining to watch! **_

_Oh, piss off!_

~xxx~

'Wait, you dragged us all over here, to tell us _this_?' I said, completely taken aback by the words that had just left the canine's mouth. 'You mean you paid, for all of us, to go too?'

'Well, Me, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Aya, Hari and You. Yes.' He nods and grins.

'But that must have cost so much! However did you pay for it, Gure?' Aya exclaimed, a hand either side of his face.

'Does it matter? It means we get to get out of this stinking hell hole for a week!' Kyo said, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice as he glared at the snake.

'Really, Aya. It was no trouble. I've been saving for a while actually.' Shigure grinned again.

'Are you sure you've paid for everything properly? No outstanding payments to be made? I can see this as something of a trap that you'd easily fall into Shigure.' Hatori spoke a little accusingly. I didn't blame him, I was sceptical too.

'Yes! Everything is done! I promise Hari! Now, would you like to know where it's going?'

'Shigure,' Tohru began, 'I've seen these in photos, but I don't really know what one is.'

'Ah, well. It's a huge ship, where there are restaurants, pools, bars and other things. Each group of passengers get their own cabin. I booked four. One cabin sleeps two people. Me and Aya, Yuki and Kyo, You and Akane and then Hari in the last.'

'Oh hell no! There's no way I'm sharing a room with that damn rat!' Kyo stood up angrily, almost knocking over the kitatsu in the process.

'Just sit down and be quiet you stupid cat, you think I want to share a room with you any more than you do?' Yuki sneered.

'Shut the damn hell up!' Kyo vanished out the sliding door and into the dense forest outside before anyone could so much as blink.

'Poor Hari all by himself!' Aya exclaims.

'I think I'll cope.' Hari nods and takes a hand out of his pocket to brush the snakes hand away from his shoulder.

I laugh, earning a glance from Hatori.

'So! We leave for the cruise tomorrow at noon! Get packing everyone!' Shigure claps his hands and no one moves.

'Okay, we have to get one thing clear before we set off on this holiday yeah?' I look around at the faces filled with slight confusion. 'If he ever does that again, we throw him overboard got it?' I point to Shigure's clasped hands and he pouts. Hari nods in agreement and Tohru gasps.

Yeah, this could one of two ways. Really great, or really crap.


	22. In Need of A LifeJacket

**Exciting news! So you know how I told you all that I now cosplay Akane? Well, there are some photos up on dA at the moment of our Fruits Basket Cosplay and Akane is now included in some of those so go check them out! We are under Insanity Theatre and on YouTube with cosplay videos as InsanityTheatrePro ! Please subscribe and comment on our vids! Hope you enjoy them!**

**Anyway, enough ramblings…onto the next chapter. =) Enjoy!**

'So you're telling me that Akito is just fine with this?' I asked, hands on my hips as I spoke accusingly to the dog as he unloaded the car of suitcases.

'No,' he heaved another one onto the ground. 'I'm saying he doesn't need to be fine with this.' He passed each suitcase to an attendant who took them away on a large trolley. Shigure then shut the boot of the car and brushed his hands together.

'So you're telling me Akito doesn't _know _about this?!' I earned myself a couple of strange looks from other passengers unloading their cars but I didn't care. The dog was infuriating me.

'Look, Akane. This is an opportunity to get away from all that back home! Just relax! Let the ship take the strain yeah?' he grinned and put some sunglasses on before throwing his car keys into the hands of another attendant who would eventually take his car away to the parking lot. 'Aya!' he rushed away and I watched, squinting in the sunlight, as he practically leapt on Ayame, who also boasted a pair of sunglasses. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

'Hey, he's right for once.' Hatori spoke from behind me. 'This is a chance to forget about everything. Relax and enjoy yourself.' I frowned. That dog was gonna get on my nerves the whole trip I just knew it.

I turned to face him. 'How am I supposed to do that? I'll just constantly keep reminding myself of what awaits us back home. It'll ruin it.'

'Well, try not to let it get to you. Obviously I'm not expecting you to completely forget, that would be asking too much. Remember it will be affecting me too though.' He took my hand and squeezed it. 'Try, please?'

I looked up at him.

'Akane, for me?' he put on a pair of sunglasses and imitated Shigure, I burst into laughter.

'Fine.' I shook my head and laughed. Whipping them off and tucking them into the neck of his shirt.

'At least I made you smile.' He squeezed my hand again before dropping it when he realised Aya was bounding towards us. Let's just say my situation with Hatori was confusing. Yes, we'd kissed. Twice. But we hadn't told anyone about it, not about the meeting with Akito, not about the kisses, nothing. To be honest, we ourselves didn't really know what was going on. We'd just carried on as normally as we could. Yes, sometimes it was awkward if one of us mentioned the kisses. And yes I know, we're both adults why can't we just figure it all out over a coffee and lunch in some business-like fashion, but it's difficult. It was hard to work around both of our pasts…and presents to be truthful. It would've been complicated to go into a relationship, besides; I didn't even know if Hatori even felt like that towards me. Two kisses explained nothing.

~xxx~

'So this is the…gangplank?' Ayame stepped tentatively onto the rickety-looking structure. It was the only thing connecting us to the ship. It was enclosed which was good. But it was made of glass, which was bad. You could see everything below you and to be quiet honest, I wanted to get off of it as soon as possible.

'For god's sake man! Go!' I shoved past Ayame and raced the rest of the way onto the ship.

'Good gracious! Someone get that girl a life-jacket! She'll run overboard before she knows it!' Ayame exclaimed and continued walking.

'Don't worry; I'll see to it that we all stay on board.' Hatori strode past Ayame to catch up with me. From where I was stood at one of the gangways, I looked back into the gangplank to watch the rest get on board. Tohru was looking nervous but at least she was moving. Yuki and Kyo were fighting past each other and Shigure was casually strolling and taking endless amounts of photos as he went.

I rolled my eyes and took out my boarding card. Handing it a ship's attendant stood at a podium with a screen and card-swipe machine, I smiled nervously.

'You're first time on a cruise liner?' she smiled lightly at me as she took my card and swiped it.

'First time on a boat.' I muttered.

'Well, this card acts as your means of payment, all drinks orders are paid through its details which are connected to the assigned bank account. As you know from your 'Before You Embark' package, all food on board is paid for before you come here today. This card also acts as your personal identification and passport when you leave and return to the ship in each port, and also you're room key. You must carry it with you at all times whilst on board, and if it should get lost you must report to the reception desk on deck 6 immediately. You think you got all that?' she laughed lightly and moved to take the passenger's card behind me.

I stood for a moment, eyes frozen wide and mouth slightly agape. How the heck was I supposed to take all that in?(!) I barely remember what her first sentence was back there!

'Hey,' I felt a hand on the small of my back. 'You'll be fine. I'm pretty sure by the look on your face that you just received the same little lecture I did. Don't worry,' Hatori chuckled. 'We'll muddle through this place together.' He laughed as he walked away from me.

Oh yeah so much for 'together'.

~xxx~

I sunk deeper into the lush brown leather of the sofa. It took up the space around the whole table and it was extremely squishy. Squishy was comfortable after all that travelling.

'So…what do we want to do first?' Shigure asked, clapping his hands together. We were seated in one of the many bar lounges on board, and because not everyone had boarded yet, we were nearly the only ones in there. Kyo had stormed off to his cabin, Yuki said he'd like to go for a walk and explore the ship and of course Tohru had offered to accompany him. I could understand her though; I was her only female company on this trip…and let's just say we were two different types of female.

So that left Aya, Shigure and I sat in this bar. Hatori had left to his own cabin too to start to unpack his things. I, on the other hand, was happy enough to live out of the suitcase. However, I was somewhat desperate to get out of this bar actually. Shigure was busy discussing that evening's entertainment with Aya, so when I slipped silently away, I went unnoticed.

It took me a while, but eventually I found the right deck that contained our cabins. It was the 14th deck, right below the restaurants. This was handy, but also noisy. I walked down the narrow corridor, hopelessly counting the number on each cabin door before I finally came to mine. 736. Shigure and Aya were across the hall at 735, Hatori was next to them at 733 and Yuki and Kyo were next to Tohru and I at 734.

I slid my cruise card into the door and watched as a green light flicked and the door unlocked. Fancy. I entered the air-conditioned cabin and threw my bag on one of the beds. It was a very small room. Just enough space for two single beds, a dressing table attached to the wall, a shelf with a TV and around the back of the wardrobe were a changing area and a bathroom. It sounds big and fancy, but there was barely enough room in the bathroom to stand in the shower let alone wash yourself or brush your teeth at the sink without having to practically be sitting on the toilet at the same time.

I explored some more and found that on the dressing table, there was a moon-shaped bowl filled with boiled sweets, a copy of the daily magazine on board name 'The Horizon Calls', the remote for the TV, a small metal sign saying that my cabin steward's name was Minooka and a folder containing paperwork that had to be filled in and left outside the door if you were an elderly passenger or wished to use the children's playgroup facilities. I left them outside blank.

~xxx~

My eyes were heavy as I flicked through 'The Horizon Calls'. It was basically all stuff about what shows were on in the theatre that night, what the menu was at the main restaurant, what style the buffet was in. I closed it and pinched my eyes when there was a knock at the door. Leaving the magazine on my bed, I went to open it.

'I figured you'd want some help unpacking?' Hatori was stood wearing a shirt and trousers. The absence of his tie didn't pass by me as I let him in.

'I'm afraid I've decided on living in the suitcase. Can't be bothered to move my clothes to a shelf just to move them back into the case in a few days' time. I most likely won't be wearing them all anyway.' I shrugged and went to put the magazine back on the table. Tohru had already come and left her bag on her bed, then left again to find Kyo. Her holiday was going to get very repetitive if she kept that up.

'So what's it like sharing a room with Tohru then?' Hatori smiled as he glanced at Tohru's bag.

'Awkward, I barely know the girl really.' I sighed. 'I'd much rather be sharing a room with you.'

Hatori's eyebrows raised but he quickly disguised it with a chuckle. I noticed though.

'I didn't mean it like that! Ugh, god I'm so stupid!' I face-palmed and shook my head, embarrassed.

'It's fine. I knew what you meant.' Hatori sat beside me. 'Your room is the exact opposite of mine. Except mine has a double bed of course, but everything else is backwards compared to yours.'

'You have a double bed? That so unfair! You get to sleep like a starfish and-'I noticed the look Hatori was giving me. 'Yeah, you're right. I'm an immature 20 year-old aren't I?' I laughed once.

He moved a piece of hair away from my eye. 'I never said that.'

'You were thinking it.' I said, trying hard to not act on the effect of his touch on my skin.

'Oh, so now you're a mind-reading 20 year old too?' he smiled.

I thought for a moment. 'Yes.' I nodded.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me. 'Go on then. What am I thinking?'

I stared at him, raising both my hands to my temples and trying not the laugh.

'Hmm…you're thinking about something…exciting? I see that in your eyes though.' I made myself out to be amazing at this, it earned me a chuckle from Hatori and I winked. 'See? I'm good at this.'

'We'll see. Carry on.' I frowned but continued anyway.

'You are gonna do something. I sense it. You are about to-mm!' I was caught by surprise when I felt Hatori's lips against my own. Man, I must really have been in the zone. I kissed back, humming with content a little and putting my arms on his shoulders. Even when he was sat down he was still slightly taller than me so I used his shoulders to lift myself up and closer to him. I completely acted on impulse and only when I realised that Tohru had the ability to walk in at any moment did I pull away quickly and detach myself from Hatori's shoulders with a frightened gasp.

'What's wrong?' he asked, concern in his eyes.

'Nothing, it's just…ya know…Tohru has a key card too. She could've…' I trailed off, slightly embarrassed that I had acted so ashamed. Remember those awkward moments I was talking about? Yeah, this was one of them…

Hatori said nothing. He just sighed and stood up. I watched him, anxious that he would feel offended at my actions.

_Dammit Akane! You're such an idiot! _

I swallowed. 'Please say something.' I asked quietly as I stood up too.

'I'm sorry.' He was stood with his back to me. 'I'm sorry, if what we have is uncomfortable for you, or if you feel ashamed.'

My jaw practically hit the deck. What?(!)

'Wait...what? No…I-'

'I understand. Both our pasts are tricky ones, hard to comprehend. Combining our futures would be difficult too. And if that's not something you want to do, I respect that.' He nodded to himself, still facing away from me.

'Are you saying you think I have cold feet?' I asked, partly shocked that all this had happened in the space of about 6 and a half minutes.

He finally turned to face me. 'You're not?'

'What? No! I was worried because I knew that Tohru could walk in any moment and explaining things to her would be hard enough, especially when I don't really know what's going on myself!' Words just seemed to tumble out of my mouth; I'd partially stopped understanding what I was saying myself.

I was breathing heavily from speaking so fast, looking Hatori directly in the eyes as he processed what I'd said. There, I'd said it. I was confused about what we had. Did we even have anything?

I spoke again. Calmer this time, and quieter too, the cabin walls didn't look particularly sound-proof. 'What are we Hatori?' my eyes brimmed but I swallowed the tears back. Crying was not supposed to be a part of this trip.

'Hello~!' Tohru sang as she flip-flopped through the door and threw her towel onto her bed. I've just been with Yuki-kun to check out the pool! It's so big!' her eyes glimmered and she clasped her hands together.

Hatori cleared his throat awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets. 'I'll leave you both alone to unpack then?'

'Oh! Hatori-san! I didn't see you! I'm sorry; did I interrupt your conversation? I'm sorry Akane, really I am!'

'No, it's okay Tohru. Don't worry.' I reassured the girl and she smiled, turning to unpack her hand-luggage bag. 'I'll see you out Hatori.' I nodded at him and he moved towards the door.

'In answer to your question,' he began as he turned to face me once stepping out of the cabin and into the hall. 'I don't know, Akane.' He paused, as if contemplating the next few words.

Once he'd said them I understood why. 'What do you want us to be?'

**More cruise type stuff happening in the next Chapter! And the second half of this little situation! Hope you enjoyed! Follow Akane on twitter! ( _Akane_S) =) And how do you like 'Holiday Shigure'? Lol, remember to review! **


	23. A Disturbance Where Once Was Calm

_A single white butterfly fluttered past her face as the strange girl knelt in the centre of the meadow. Her wild, wavy, red hair was flowing out behind her in the crisp summer breeze and her features were calm and thoughtful. _

_She sprang from her daydream, quite literally, and proceeded to lazily chase after the butterfly as it flittered through the long grass and lush white flowers that matched the girl's dress. It was knee-length and flowing, just like a dress of a young girl should be. The white of the dress made her seem innocent and completely harmless as she frolicked after the fluttery life-form. Her face still calm._

_Growing tired, she slumped back to her knees and started to pick, absent-mindedly at the strands of grass swishing around her waist. Her eyes were bright and concentrated as she slid a fingernail lengthways down a particular piece of grass. Slicing it in two. She then twisted the grass around itself, before tying her hair up with it. _

'_THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!' _

_Immediately the girl, jumped to her feet. Her expression was one of both fear and surprise. The twisted vine of grass dropped out of her locks and landed at her feet. _

'_THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!' again, this time louder. _

_The girl stayed silent. Like a meerkat, she was alert and waiting. But not for long. _

'_THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!' the noise seemed to be growing louder, and rumbling from beneath the lush grasses of the meadow. It's force shook her to her knees again and she clutched clumps of grass in her hands to keep from being shaken into oblivion. _

_She was growing tired and suddenly dropped to the ground, hitting her head on a rock that seemed to materialise out of nowhere. The pain was unbearable, her head aching and feeling heavy, she suddenly slipped out of consciousness, but not before seeing a single white butterfly flutter past her face._

'THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!' I jolted awake, sitting upright, my ears straining to hear the noise again. It didn't come. In my sleepy haze I concentrated hard to figure out what the source of the noise could be. It definitely came from below me, it was a deep rumble, like the guttural throat-clearing of a giant.

I looked over to where Tohru was still sleeping peacefully and it crossed my mind that maybe I'd imagined it? I sighed, reaching over to the small clock placed on the table between our beds.

It blinked at me with the time of **7:34am. **I groaned loudly and fell back onto the pillow. Great, this was supposed to be a holiday and I was naturally waking up a whole two hours than I would at home.

One of two ways, I had said before we left. Yeah, well I could see which 'way' it seemed to be heading.

~xxx~

'You seriously need to eat all that?' I stared in amazement at Shigure's plate. We were seated at a round table, all of us apart from Aya and Hatori. My stomach flipped as I thought of him. I returned my attention to the state of Shigure's plate compared to the rest of us.

I had a bowl of fresh fruit, (for some reason waking up early had ruined my appetite) Tohru sat with a humble plate of toast and butter, Yuki placed a bowl of what looked like some sort of grainy cereal in front of him, (typical rat) Kyo refused to eat anything as it would mean standing in line for it, and Shigure had returned to the table with a plate of eggs, mushrooms, toast, some sort of array of at least four different pastries, three slices of watermelon and some orange juice.

'Dammit! There ain't gonna be nothing left my the time I get up there!' Kyo snarled at the dog who whimpered a little but was soon distracted by his food. Typical canine.

'Shut up, stupid cat. It's bad enough my night's sleep was ruined let alone my breakfast too. Either go and get some food like the rest of us and complain quietly, or stop talking altogether. Personally, I prefer the latter.' Yuki then shoved a spoonful of his grainy mush into his mouth so hard the spoon clattered against his teeth. I winced. It must have been the extremely peeved look on the rat's face that forced Kyo to make the quick decision to not retaliate and just do as he was told. This fact shocked me as I watched Kyo line up behind the other passengers waiting for food, I met his eyes and winked at him, laughing, he just rolled he his eyes, trying to hide a smile. It was strange for Kyo to accept Yuki's harsh words so easily like that. I looked back at Yuki, the rigid lock of his jaw, tight frown on his forehead and the way he was furiously eating spoonful after spoonful of that bowl of sloppy grain. Kyo must have done something _really _bad last night to affect Yuki in such a way, I'd never seen him so peeved. He was even scaring _me. _Other than me, it was only Tohru who seemed concerned by the rat's drastic change of character. I frowned a little then met Tohru's eyes and smiled sympathetically.

However, my focus was then returned to my surroundings and a sudden weight of guilt and dread fell to the pit of stomach, my face dropping as I noticed Hatori walking towards the table. Our eyes met briefly and I tried to smile at him but his gaze had already left my direction and was focussed on the heap of food on Shigure's plate, his eyes widening before he then shook it off as a typical Shigure-thing-to-do.

My eyes flickered to my bowl of fresh fruit and I suddenly didn't want anything to eat at all. I pushed the offending bowl away from me and leant back in my chair, avoiding anyone's gaze.

No one made any comment towards me and I stayed, staring at the pattern in the carpet and biting my thumb nail childishly. There was a strange heavy-weighted pain in my chest that I was trying hard to ignore.

'Aya says he's not hungry, he's already left to see the sights.' Hatori spoke openly to everyone at the table. Although instead of relaxed he sounded like his old, stoic self again. This tone fo voice made me physically flinch. I needed to sort this out and fast. I hadn't answered him yesterday when he left our cabin, I hadn't had the chance. He'd said what he said and then turned away, as if not _expecting_ an answer. I'd stood and watched him disappear into his cabin before slowly closing the door and biting back any tears that threatened to escape.

Tears were brimming now. I swallowed hard and made sure not to look at anyone still. If anyone caught my moment of weakness they would be sympathetic and Hatori would think I'd done it on purpose. No. I had to hold my ground.

Every tense second that passed convinced me even more that it was up to me to sort this blip out. Cos that's all it was right? A blip? Yeah, a blip. And I would sort it out today.

'The sights?' Tohru's high-pitched confusion brought me back to the present and I decided to slowly face them again, hoping my eyes would look normal.

'Yes Tohru, we docked in Spain this morning. Did you not hear the thrusters?' Hatori spoke kindly to her. My stomach twisted in jealousy.

_**Jealousy? **_

… Yes, it was jealousy.

'Oh!' Tohru glanced briefly out the window that stretched the entire length of the restaurant. A flicker of delight crossed her features before that same look of confusion appeared again and she looked at Hatori. 'What are thrusters?'

'They're what help turn the boat into port, they're very loud and they rumble. In fact, they woke me up today. Did you not hear them?'

Thrusters. That's what that damned noise was this morning!

'I did.' I said quietly. 'They were rumbling from beneath us, it woke me up too actually.' I risked a glance at Hatori and met his eyes again. This time he held them longer, but there wasn't his usual kindness there. Could my reaction to our situation really have affected him _that _much? Surely he was overreacting slightly!

'Yes, I'm surprised you didn't hear them Tohru.'

'Oh no! I didn't hear them at all! I must have spelt right through them!' she grinned in self-triumph.

'Some have it lucky.' Yuki mumbled. He'd finished his bowl of rat food and was resting his head in his hands.

'Yuki, what did Kyo do that was-?'

'Well, I'll see you later. I need to go for a shower before I leave to see the sights myself. I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs medical assistance.' Hatori blatantly interrupted me and spoke loudly, also eliminating my chances of being heard, even if I _had_ carried on.

I sank in my chair slightly, that heavy pain growing. It hurt to be interrupted like that, and by him, and so…obliviously…as if I wasn't even talking to begin with. Hatori wasn't like that.

Deception. It had to be. He was doing it intentionally, to make me believe he was so strongly affected that it made him act in ways that weren't like him. Could he really be that scheming?

I swallowed again, scrunching my napkin in my hand and then dropping it onto the table.

'I'm leaving too. I'm not hungry.' I got up, ignoring everyone's stares. I stalked past Hatori, trying to come across as confident and unaffected let alone unawares at his little game. I was unaffected by his game, of course I was! Why would something that…childish and sly get to me? I wouldn't let it!

Although, the tear that slipped down my cheek once I was safely in the lift told me otherwise.

~xxx~

I propped the door to my cabin open. It was far too hot in there to be sorting clothes out for Spain. If I'd kept it closed I would have boiled in the heat, not to mention my own agitation.

I furiously kicked the doorstop deep beneath the door, nearly stubbing my toe in the process. As I walked back to my open suitcase and started to unload piles of clothes onto the bed, I heard a slam outside. I shrugged it off, that could have been anyone, those doors were heavy, if you let it close on it's own it would slam, simple as. It wasn't someone closing it angrily, and it certainly wasn't Hatori closing it.

Even though these facts had been ruled out by my brain, something else made my feet move towards the door and my head peer out curiously. All other cabins nearby were closed with little signs hanging from the door handles reading: Please clean my cabin. Apart from Hatori.

No, it wasn't him that had removed it. He simply didn't want his cabin cleaned. Oh who am I kidding? He was a doctor, he wanted everything clean.

So that left no other option, it _was _Hatori's door that slammed. Which meant…

'Knock, knock.' I found myself tapping on the door anyway.

A few seconds of silence passed. He knew it was me.

'Hello?' I said, to be honest, I did feel a bit stupid talking to a door. 'Hatori?'

'Yes?' he answered immediately from the other side of the door.

'Why won't you open the door?' I said quietly.

His silence confirmed that he didn't want to talk to me right now.

'I'm about to get in the shower, Akane. You knew that.' he said after the long pause. Normally at this point I would make a sarcastic comment of why he hadn't invited me or something, just to see the blush on his face and then we'd laugh it off like I was nothing. Then again, _normally, _he would have opened the door by now.

'How did you know it was me though? You would have opened the door already by now. How did you know I was the one knocking?' I asked innocently.

'I have a peep-hole, Akane. We all have one.'

I found my head turning back to see that, indeed, all other doors had one too. Dammit, I was so stupid!

'Well…um I just…' I trailed off. I hadn't planned on the door being closed between us when I made my big speech of apology. Hah, that sounded philosophical didn't it? Hah…it wasn't actually funny, and I wasn't actually laughing. In reality, my face probably showed frustration and pain.

He hadn't said anything. Waiting for me to continue I suppose.

'Look, I'm sorry…but it's not like you gave me the opportunity to respond! I mean, you just walked away without even letting me thin about an answer.'

'You shouldn't have needed that long to think, Akane. It was a simple question.'

'A simple question?(!)' I was shocked. 'Oh right, so the conversation of our possible future is a simple conversation?'

Only silence came from the other side of the door. What did he want me to do? Prove myself?

'Fine. If it's proof you want.' I huffed, clenching and unclenching my fists. 'Ya know what? You didn't eat breakfast today. You know why? Cos you never do, you never eat breakfast even though you're a doctor and you should! Just like you take two sugars in your coffee even though you're fully aware of the dental hygiene risk involved! You always cross the street without looking…you, you.' I found myself running out of un-doctor-like things. So I let anything tumble out of my mouth. 'You never shake the orange juice cartoon and then complain when it comes out weak, you have always believed that 'off the rocks' is better because it's the way a man should drink his whiskey, you never dry your frikkin' towels properly! You always leave them in a heap on your floor, don't deny it cos I've seen it!' I was coming up with stupid little things now. But I would use anything to get my point across. 'You hate too much seaweed in your sushi because it gets stuck in your teeth, you love watching nature programmes but deny it if anyone asks, you didn't even flinch when I hid in the laundry basket to try and scare you that time…um..oh!…and you never turn of the TV with the remote! You always get up and-'

I was instantly interrupted by a soft pressure against my lips. Coming back to the present I noticed the cabin door had been opened and I was being kissed my the very man I was crying over earlier.

A voice in my head told me to pull away. Pull away and slap him or something. He shouldn't have behaved the way he did, it was childish, stupid, inappropriate, unacceptable…however, I found myself ignoring the voice as the familiarity of Hatori's lips soothed my heavy aching chest and caused my determined fists to unclench and hook around his neck affectionately.

When I did pull away, I still felt a little offended by his actions. I wasn't the type to just forgive so quickly. But when I was pulled into his cabin, my mind instantly forgot anything about anything I had previously been thinking of.

~xxx~

He returned from his shower and I was sat at his dressing table, eating the boiled sweets out of the moon-shaped bowl and lazily flicking through the channels on the TV.

The sudden kiss didn't really need explaining at all, I understood why he had done it. He didn't need to add airy fairy words to it to make it any more meaningful. In fact, I thanked him silently for not saying anything. It would have just been awkward.

I turned to face him and instantly blushed. Wet and wearing only a towel round his waist, it was hard not to. I looked away and focussed hard on the TV screen.

'Hey,' he spoke to me and I had no choice but to look at him. Making sure to keep my eyes on his face at all times. He then disappeared for a minute or so, returned wearing jeans and holding his towel in his hands. I frowned, not knowing what was going on. Was he gonna do some lame magic trick or something?

'Look.' he said simply and lifted his towel. He then draped it across the three hooks that were on his wall. They were supposed to be used for coats, but he had used them to demonstrate the drying of his towel. Oh…drying his towel.

I laughed a little and reached out for him. He bent to my level - as I was still sat on the chair - and kissed me before disappearing again to find a shirt.

I smiled.

Picking up the remote to turn the TV off, a thought hit me and I stopped myself before getting up to turn it off _properly. _


	24. A Furious Turn Of Events

It was the third to last day of the cruise. I was beginning to wish it had lasted longer. In my cloud of despair, I decided to visit Hatori again; he would surely lighten my spirits.

I made a point of running straight for his bed as soon as he'd opened the door. Lucky bastard, a double bed to himself…

'Akane! Wow, someone's awake today!' he chuckled as he let the door slam shut. I placed an alarmed finger to my lips, widening my eyes at him. That bang was bound to wake people up, and Aya had begun to make a habit of doing his 'good-morning' rounds. Which meant once he was awake, I only had a certain amount of time before i had to be back in my cabin acting natural so that he wouldn't catch me at Hatori's so early. Not only that, but once Tohru was awake, she would notice me gone and worry.

'What?' he shrugged and made his way towards me.

'I just don't want them to find out just yet.' I pouted. 'It makes it more fun when it's a secret, don't you think?' I knelt up opposite him and hung my arms round his neck.

'Well…' he trailed off purposely and pushed me backwards. Hovering over me, he smiled and kissed my nose. I had to admit, it made my stomach jolt strangely and my chest grow heavy. Except it was the pain of yesterday that I felt, it was something else that I couldn't quite pin-point.

I laughed a pulled him down to kiss me properly, knotting my fingers in his hair and pecking his lips playfully. 'You never answered.' I said in-between kisses and he lifted his head slightly. The absence of his touch made my chest sink a little.

'Well, the secretiveness does add to the fun,' he paused. 'but I want to show you off to the other passengers.' A strange smile played on his lips. I raised an eyebrow. He laughed lightly and pecked my lips once more. 'Especially our lot.'

I laughed with him and something made me feel a sudden pang of strong affection for this man. Maybe it was because there was a sense of pride in him that caused him to want to show me off? Was he proud of having me by his side? Having me on his arm? Wait; did that make me a trophy-girlfriend? Or was it genuine affection for me that drove him to want everyone to see us together?

My mind was awoken from these questions when a familiar shiver shot down my spine, sending a pulse of strange sensation to my abdomen as I felt Hatori's lips pepper kisses up my neck then press still against my ear. His breath was hot and tickling.

'I want to make every other man aboard this ship jealous.' He whispered huskily, sending another waves of shivers across my skin and the feeling in my abdomen twisted and strengthened. I writhed a little, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut to try and help compose myself. But when Hatori gently blew against my ear something made me arch my back against him then bury my face into his neck and moan lightly. This was all very different and new to what Hatori usually did. What brought this on so suddenly?

I didn't care. I didn't have time to think about caring because I felt a hand on the small of my back and another holding the top of my thigh. I knew it was only for support so I didn't fall, but something else continued to pulse through my veins with my blood. That same something that I still couldn't pin-point.

I realised then that this was the most intimate moment we'd shared when completely sober. This thought triggered something deeper in my chest to stir and I hastily found Hatori's lips again, kissing him with a passion I didn't know I had, a passion that he easily matched.

We were interrupted then by a knock at the door. Begrudgingly, I slid out from under Hatori at the same time as he rolled out the way. Wiping my wet mouth on my arm quickly and smoothing out my hair again, I pulled the heavy door open with a grin.

'Akane! There you are! I was just about to ask Ha'ri whether he'd seen you, but I needn't now! Because I fear I already know the answer anyway!' he rambled and laughed and I stood there, trying hard to look pleasantly involved and surprised at this strange yet fortunate turn of events. On the inside my face was as bored as ever. Aya laughed into the back of his hand and I laughed too, perhaps a little too fake, to try and prevent him from catching on to anything.

'Hi Aya, yes sorry. I came to err…ask Hatori…about…um where we dock next!' I struggled. 'Remember though! Today is a day at sea! Don't go wondering overboard will you?' I joked.

'Yes! I remember! And don't worry my dear, that won't happen! I'm going for breakfast now; would you both like to join me?'

'Err…actually, Hatori still has some more question answering to do…um so we'll meet you down there a bit later?' I scratched the back of my head, silently praying the snake would buy my lame excuse.

'Very well! Have fun! Oh, you look slightly flushed my dear?' Aya looked at me with concern. 'Perhaps you caught the sun? Gosh, you don't think you have sun-stroke do you? Do you feel hot at all?' Aya frowned.

'Oh I'm burning up alright!' I laughed at my innuendo but the snake didn't seem to get it and left with a smile and a nod.

I shut the door and sighed loudly. Hatori was sat on the end of the bed trying hard to hide a smile.

'Question answering? Burning up? Not the best of hiders are we my little tourist?' he laughed lightly and I plodded over to the bed, relieved that little ordeal with the snake was over.

'Shuddup, I didn't hear you helping me out did i?' I flopped back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

Hatori lay back also and joined me, putting an arm around my shoulders and scooping me closer.

I snuggled into him, my head on his chest and my arm across him. The heat from earlier had subsided simply into a calm atmosphere where I just wanted to be held. Hatori didn't seem to mind at all. He squeezed me close and spoke into my hair. 'I didn't want to get in the way.'

I smiled, shaking my head a little. I moved my hand and slid it up under his shirt, using my finger to draw small circles on his stomach. I heard his give a soft hum of content and I smiled, closing my eyes again and the circles slowly became subconscious.

~xxx~

I raced for the free lounger, keeping an eye open for any possible competitors. Focussing on how I would approach the bed so that I could sit on it quickly and make it look like I'd been there all day in the space of four seconds. I dodged a woman playing table tennis and a child emptying a whole bottle of sun cream onto their head.

Eventually I made it to the lounger and threw my towel ahead of me to get there first. It was like something out of a sitcom, but I wanted that lounger and was gonna get it.

10 minutes later, I was lying peacefully wearing a pair of comfy shorts and a bikini top. I hated my hips, I didn't like them being on show, it made me feel vulnerable for whatever reason, I don't know. It was just a thing I had. A small…habit if you will. I was quite happy in my shorts. And anyway, my stomach would still get a nice tan so I didn't care.

I had ordered myself a mocktail and was sipping it carefully, feeling like a rich aristocratic woman who spent her whole life beside her own pool, with her own lounger that no one else would compete against her for. I smiled to myself; I could quite happily have stayed there for the whole day.

~xxx~

It was now roughly 5 o clock. I'd ditched the lounger and was stood outside leaning against the railing of the ship, watching as the sun sent a warm orange glow across the sky and made the waves look the darkest blue. As I watched, it started to look like the waves were fake, they were so rounded and undisturbed, it was going to be a calm night.

'Where've you been all day?' a voice spoke from beside me and I turned to see Kyo leant against the railing too.

'Oh, hey Kyo. I've been mostly by the pool actually. Took advantage of a day with no docking.' I laughed lightly and looked out to sea again. 'It's quiet huh?'

'Yeah.'

'You okay? You seem down…' I glanced sideways at him, noticing to the thoughtful frown on his forehead disappear as I spoke.

'No, it's nothing. I'm fine.' He quickly managed.

'C'mon,' I nudged him with my elbow. 'It's me. Duh, you can talk to me can't you?' I frowned worriedly at him, searching his face for a clue to how he was feeling. It was unusual for Kyo to act like this; normally he'd take it out on other people, not bottle them up so tight and hold them in like this. I was genuinely worried about him.

'Hey,' our conversation was interrupted by Hatori appearing on my other side. 'You came to see the sunset?' he asked and looked out to sea.

I met Kyo's eyes and mouthed 'Are you okay?' he looked away and nodded a little, which I knew meant 'No'. I mouthed again, 'Talk later.' He just nodded again and walked away. I sighed quietly and then turned my attention to Hatori.

'Hey, uh yeah actually, I came early so I could get a good spot.' I smiled at him.

'Good thinking.' He nodded.

I looked over at the sun, a bright orange semi-circle disappearing beyond the sea and behind the horizon. You'd never get a view like this anywhere other than in the middle of the ocean. I was glad to be one to witness it.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' I rested my chin on my hands against the railing. 'You don't often get to see it like this do you?'

'Yeah, it's a rare thing to be able to see.' He agreed, copying me by resting his head in hands also. I laughed and shoved his elbow so it slid off and he nearly hit his chin on the railing.

'Hey, that wasn't very nice.' He was stood up again, looking down at me sternly. However, I could see the glint in his eyes. That one that meant he was supressing laughter. I stood up too and folded my arms in front of him.

'Well if you're really gonna get that mad…' I turned my head away from him, trying hard not to laugh myself. After a few seconds my eyes flicked back to look at him and I saw that his eyebrow was raised accusingly. 'What?'

He reached out and took my chin in his hand; I continued my act by pulling my head away from it. He dropped his hand and placed them both in his pockets, looking out to sea again. I slowly turned to face him, watching his eyes scan across the view, the way his jaw was set tight. Was he really mad at me?

I reached a hand out and gently stroked two finger a long his jawline, in an attempt to relax it. He turned to look at me; his expression was one I'd not seen before. He looked confused, as if I was a stranger, a random stranger on the street who'd just touched his face. It hurt. Why was a suddenly so cold?

I dropped my hand and looked away, uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have pretended to be mad at him. He must have thought I was being genuine.

I suddenly felt a warm touch to my cheek and looked up to see that Hatori had kissed me. Okay, now I was confused.

'Akane, you're too gullible. You know that?' he chuckled lightly. 'I can act too you know.'

Realisation hit me and my mouth dropped open a little, my eyes started watering and I hit his arm playfully, maybe a bit too hard though.

'You…you idiot!' I exclaimed. 'You really had me thinking I'd upset you, you…' I hit him again, he was just laughing. 'I really thought I'd upset you or something! Geez! Don't ever,' I hit him. 'do that,' I hit him again. 'again!' one last hit, but this time he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Helplessly, I collided with his chest and my mouth collided with his. He gripped my waist to stop me wriggling, but I wasn't. I was overwhelmed. A little shaken by the happenings of the last five minutes, and I didn't know how to react or what to say. So I didn't. Instead, I took the rest of my remaining anger out on him and kissed him furiously. My hands had found their way to his shirt and I had it clenched in my fists.

When I pulled away, breathing heavily I looked him in the eyes. 'You're a bastard sometimes, you know that?' he laughed again but I cut him off with another kiss.

Little did we know that we were being watched.

**Sorry that last sentence was so cheesy…I couldn't think of anything else to put or any other way to put it so it got left like that. I'm also very sorry for not updating on Sunday when I said I would. I got caught up in family stuff and exam results nerves and couldn't get anything out so that's why it's later than I would've liked. **

**Just to let you all know, I'm away now on holiday until the 2****nd**** September so I'm not sure when my next update will be. But don't lose faith! I will update as soon as I can once I'm back and it will be a longer chapter. Thank you! **


	25. Silly Little Game

I felt like a school girl sat outside the headmaster's office. Although, I wasn't sat outside anywhere. I was sat on the end of Shigure's bed, Hatori beside me and Shigure himself pacing forwards and backwards in front of us.

It all felt ridiculous, yet I was still somewhat afraid to speak or get up. Hatori looked pissed off; he'd voiced more than enough times how he thought the whole thing of being dragged to Shigure's room was childish and unnecessary, and that 'behaving like he'd caught us behind a shed' and 'acting like he was superior to us both' and that 'we'd both done nothing wrong whatsoever and Shigure was being a stupid moron as always'.

I hadn't made eye contact with either of them since we'd been taken to Shigure's cabin. There was an overwhelming awkwardness around us and it floated around the room in the silence. I stared at the carpet, not knowing whether or not to react the same way as Hatori or succumb to the heavy weight of embarrassment that lay on my shoulders.

'So, how long exactly has this been going on?' Shigure raised an eyebrow at us both. I snapped my eyes away from his just as he looked at me. Crap, he'd see that as nervous. Or even worse guilty. Which I wasn't. Not in the slightest. Stupid dog.

'Oh for- Shigure, you're acting like we've been having some sort of affair!' Hatori stood up and stalked over to the window, his hands in his pockets. 'This is all ridiculous! Can we just leave now?'

'Hmm... .' Shigure kept up his 'police detective' act and continued to pace. 'How long were you planning on keeping this from us then? Will you answer me that one?' He raised an eyebrow again at Hatori's back.

Hatori said nothing, just turned to give the dog a look that said 'you're pathetic, you know that?'.

Suddenly Shigure's mood changed. 'Because,' he seemed to choke back a sob. 'this hurts, this hurts me Akane.' He turned to me and I could even see tears in his eyes. I leant back slightly, a part of me wishing to just melt into the wall. 'I thought we had something special…but no…it seems not.' He spoke with his usual dramatic tone and lifted a hand to his forehead.

'Oh for crying out loud! Piss off!' I stood up and marched away from him, towards the door. I looked over at Hatori who was watching me, but I was determined to stamp on this dog's head if I had to. I met Shigure's shocked eyes and spoke at him rather than to him. 'Look, I admit, I should never have kissed you in the first place. Maybe then I wouldn't have this little problem to deal with!' I gestured to my markings. 'Remember? You're the one that triggered that. So yeah, I know it hurts you but I regret kissing you. I do.' I saw the man wince slightly. 'Shigure, pal,' I looked him in the eye. 'we never were anything. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly. But I don't understand how you could believe we had something 'special' when we didn't even have anything at all. We're friends; I was messing around, yeah?' I laughed once. 'I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. And as for today, I'd rather you'd just 'give us your blessing' rather than act like it's a crime. Yes, we're together.' I gestured over to Hatori. 'But is that so big of a deal to you? You should be happy for your friend, not pretend like it's some big drama. Because it's not, so let's just forget about it. We will tell whoever we want to, whenever we're ready. So don't go spouting this all to Aya after we leave. And right now, it's about 10 o'clock. I'm exhausted, I know Hatori is too and you probably are now as well. I'm going to bed. And I hope we never have to endure anything like this again, yes?'

I waited for the canine to nod before calling Hatori. 'Hatori c'mon lets go. This room's too stuffy for my liking.' As I met Hatori's eyes I could see something that resembled pride. It made me feel warm inside but I soon realised that it was partly the stuffiness of the room. I strode over to the door and opened it wide, breathing in a big breath of cool air. 'See ya tomorrow Shigure, sleep well.'

~xxx~

'Ah!' I leant against the wall and closed my eyes once we were out of Shigure's cabin. 'Did I ever mention I love you oxygen?'

Hatori chuckled and I opened one eye to look at him. 'What?'

'Nothing.' He looked to the ground and then up again. 'It's just, I never realised before, once you get going no one can get a word in can they?' he laughed and I smacked his arm.

'Shut up.' I closed my eyes again. For a moment it was so quiet I thought Hatori had walked off or something, until I felt a soft kiss pressed to the corner of my mouth. But before I could respond it had disappeared. I opened my eyes to see Hatori leant sideways against the wall beside me. His hands were still in his pockets and his eyes locked on mine. For some reason he just seemed to be watching me. I frowned in puzzlement. 'What?' I said again. He didn't move, neither did I. We stayed staring at each other, I felt as if he was watching me for something. As if he was waiting for me to do something in particular. After a while it grew hard to keep my eyes locked on his, it was difficult, he seemed to be drinking up every ounce of my confidence and several questions popped into my head.

'_What is he doing?' _

'_Why is he just staring like that?'_

'_Does he want me to say something?'_

'_Is it for a joke or something?' _

'_Should I look away? Or is this maybe a test of willpower?' _

It occurred to me that maybe he was testing how long I could look at him for without feeling self-conscious. I smirked slightly as an idea formed in my mind.

Slowly, I stood up straight so that I wasn't leant against the wall anymore. He didn't move.

_Perfect_.

I kept my eyes fixed on his still as a small smile crept to my lips and I moved closer to him. I allowed myself to put one hand against his chest and then leant forward, closer and closer towards his face, eyes still firmly locked. I wasn't going to lose this game. Eventually I was so close to him that our lips were dangerously near, yet far enough not to touch. I found it amusing that his were now parted slightly; I parted my own and could feel his breath on my face just as I was sure he could feel mine. I was impressed, he hadn't flinched at all, and our eyes remained set where they were. I smiled slowly, my plan was almost complete.

Drumming my fingers slowly against his chest I shivered as I found his hand lightly touched my neck. He stroked the nape of neck and I resisted the urge to laugh. So he was playing the game too? Well, I suppose that just made it more fun.

'Let's see,' I whispered huskily, 'who will break first?' I raised an eyebrow and smiled as I saw a glint of desire flash through his eyes. Maybe it was because I was so close to them, but I'd never seen it that strong before.

He smiled and I thought I felt the movement through my lips, but I must have imagined it because they still weren't touching. Then he whispered back, 'I have a feeling that might be you.'

I was about to retort back with 'What makes you so confident?' when the words were replaced by a sudden intake of breath. Hatori's other hand had somehow made its way to my hip and pulled me against him. Luckily, our lips remained apart and I smirked. The urge to kiss him was growing stronger by the second, but I tried my hardest to remain stubborn.

'I see.' I said, dangerously close to his lips. 'And that was supposed to…?'

'Distract you.' He said confidently.

_Distract me? From wha-_

I suddenly realised his other hand was no longer at my neck. The clever bastard had moved it when I wasn't paying attention. Question is…where was it now?

I couldn't look for it because I had to keep my eyes on his, else I'd lose the game. And he knew it. He smirked and moved his arm from my hip to wrap right round my middle. In a way, I was trapped. Crap. He was gonna win. And he knew that too.

Before I could begin to retaliate, a couple walked past and eyed us suspiciously.

'Time out.' Hatori mouthed after glancing at the couple and grabbed my hand. My cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment and the silliness of the whole thing suddenly dawned on me. Once we were inside Hatori's cabin with the door shut, Hatori turned to me. 'Ready to finish the game?' he laughed.

'Fuck the game.' I said and crushed my lips against his hastily. Wrapping my hands round his neck, I kissed him fervently. He must have agreed with me because I was suddenly lifted from the ground and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed back eagerly and I was suddenly dropped backwards onto something soft. I looked up at him and my face grew hot at what could possibly happen next. My mind blurred with questions, opinions, feelings but before I could voice any of them, Hatori had thrown a shirt at me, a sly smile on his face.

'You were exhausted remember? Sleep in this.'

I sat up and grabbed the shirt. 'You don't mind?' I studied it; it was one of his formal shirts. Why would he let me sleep in this?

'Of course I don't mind.' He chuckled. 'And besides, there's a small part of me that kind of wants to see you in it anyway.' I blushed again and looked at the shirt.

'Thank you.' I grinned at him and held the shirt to my face. 'Yep, smells like you too.'

He shook his head, laughing. 'I'll get changed in the bathroom.' He then disappeared round the corner. 'Oh, one more thing,' he said poking his head back round with a smirk, 'I win.'


	26. Dress Talk

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had dance shows and sixth form open evenings and other stuff to deal with for a while but most of it's over now so I've found time to write this. **

**It's an extra-long chapter to make up for my absence!**

**Also, this will be the second to last chapter on the cruise. So after the next chapter, we're back home, and back to drama…Haha **

**InsanityTheatrePro Update: We have a lot of new stuff coming up for our YouTube cosplay channel! Me and Malaki (for those of you who have already seen any of our videos) are filming three different things this weekend, including a Halloween special. **

**Enjoy! **

'Oh my lord…' I sat down at the table with a huff, setting my tray down slightly louder than was polite.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. 'Not a promising selection? Let me guess, was it the eggs or the fruit that didn't suit your needs this morning?' he chuckled and sipped at his coffee. 'Here,' he pushed a similar mug towards me. 'I got you some green tea.'

'Thanks.' I took the mug and gently blew across the rim before setting it down again. 'You know what really bugs me?'

'What?' Hatori seemed disinterested but wasn't impolite enough to say so.

'That you have to _ask _for an omelette. Ya know? You have to physically _ask _for one.' I made gestures with my hands. 'It's ridiculous! Why not just serve them like you do the potatoes? Or the bacon? What's wrong with an omelette that it can't just sit happily next to the rest? Does it offend them? Is that it? Oh, maybe omelettes are bullies and this is a friendly cruise-line who doesn't encourage bullying and bad behaviour!' I huffed again and sat back into my chair, looking out the window at the ocean…well…actually, I was looking at a beautiful array of multi-coloured factories and warehouses. We were docked in France, or rather, a French port. It seemed it was mainly used for transporting heavy loads onto cargo ships, not satisfying the needs of a few tourists with sun-burn and khaki shorts.

Hatori just laughed lightly and sipped his drink again. 'So you're not eating this morning?'

'Huh! You can talk Mister! You haven't eaten a damn thing for breakfast all week!' I raised both eyebrows. 'It's really a bad example to be setting, especially as a doctor.' I tore my croissant in half and began to spread butter over it.

'Mhmm…is that so?' Hatori answered vaguely, then nodded to my plateful of pastries. 'You seem hungry this morning.'

'Hey, don't discriminate, I'm suffering omelette deprivation here.' I bit into my croissant and chewed purposefully.

'You know what happens don't you? When you eat too much?' he took on the same tone I was using just a few minutes before and I rolled my eyes. 'You get a fat stomach.' He reached under the table and prodded me. It made me jump out of my skin and I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from yelping loudly and ruining the surrounding passengers breakfast.

Once I'd collected myself again, I thought it polite to whisper my next sentence.

'I'm grateful for the demonstration of the exact location of the fat on my anatomy…' I cleared my throat awkwardly. 'But that wasn't quite my stomach.'

I just had time to notice the tinge of pink colour his cheeks slightly before my attention was stolen by a delighted sounding shriek of 'Akane! Ha'ri!' from across the restaurant.

I whipped my head round to see Aya leaping past tables with his arms outstretched.

'Aya!' I exclaimed. 'Have you seen the wonderful views of France so far?' I gestured to the cranes and docks outside the window.

'Ah my dear Akane, I am yet to go exploring! I've decided to have breakfast on land this morning!' he completely misunderstood my sarcastic comment and swung his arms about to reiterate his words.

Hatori coughed. 'Then why're you here?' he looked around at the very-much-packed restaurant.

'Oh! I just came to find you both of course! Shigure has informed me of the delightful news!' he grinned and I felt a sudden misty hate fill my chest. That damn canine…what did I tell him?(!)

'That wasn't his job to do so, Aya.' Hatori sounded a little miffed too.

'Oh that doesn't matter! I'm happy for you both, truly I am!' he span in a fluttery circle before clasping his hands to his chest. 'I can think of no better woman for you Ha'ri!' he sang and then bounded off. 'Till later my sweets!' And he was gone.

There was a moment of annoyed silence before Hatori picked up his mug and sipped at it again. 'It's cold. I'll get another one, do you want anything else?' he looked over at me once he was stood up again.

I was staring out the window, biting my thumbnail to avoid displaying my emotions in the middle of the breakfast scene.

'Akane,' Hatori spoke softer so not to be heard by the surrounding passengers. 'Don't let Shigure get to you. He's trying to wind us up by doing the exact opposite of what you said. He's an idiot. But you knew that.' I stayed staring but nodded my head ever so slightly.

When I finally turned around he was gone, along with my own mug.

~xxx~

'_Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred, one hundred and one…' _

I was laid on my back on Hatori's bed, counting the soft swirls of paint on the ceiling above me. I was pointing at each one with my arm but after a while I began to ache so I let it drop back down, thus my counting ceased.

'Akane?' I heard Hatori call from the bathroom. What did he need me for?

'Yes?' I called back, moving to sit up with a puzzled frown.

'Could I borrow you for a second?' he called again.

I frowned deeper and got up. What was he doing that needed my help? In the bathroom of all places?

When I turned the corner, I found that he wasn't in the bathroom but stood outside it, lifting two dinner jackets up and examining them.

'Which one's better?' he lowered them and met my eyes. I grinned back and stepped closer to him, without taking my eyes from his, I lifted both hangers out of his hands and dropped them behind me.

'This one.' I said thickly and my fingers began slowly working at his shirt buttons. He smirked and shook his head.

'So you're saying you want me to attend the formal evening shirtless?' he raised an eyebrow and I suddenly dropped my hands, a feeling of dread circling me.

'Formal evening?' I choked. 'When was this decided?'

He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 'It was noted on the cabin newsletter this morning. Sorry, I should have told you.'

'Well, do we _have _to attend?' I asked desperately.

'It's not a matter of attending, its more like a rule. If you leave your cabin at all after 6pm, you have to be dressed formally.' He then moved and pulled me towards him by my waist. 'But we don't _have _to leave the cabin.'

I smiled. He had a good point.

~xxx~

'No, throw it properly. C'mon, I can easily catch it!' I exclaimed, bouncing up and down eagerly. Hatori and I were sat across from each other on his bed, the moon-shaped bowl sat between us. We were playing Mouth Catch. He threw a sweet and I had to catch it in my mouth.

'You know this is such a choking hazard…' he said under his breath.

'C'mon! I'll be fine, just throw one!' I was happy that we didn't have to attend the formal evening. I hated fake civil behaviour and courteous manners. They annoyed me, and besides, Hatori didn't seem that bothered about missing it anyway.

I opened my mouth to catch the sweet and I landed perfectly on my tongue. 'See?' I said. 'Easy.'

'Yes well…I had my share of sweets for the day. Why don't you put the rest in your bag and take them home for Momiji?' he suggested and I nodded.

'Okay, so what now?' I slumped my shoulders and then huffed, falling back and dropping my upper body off the bed upside down.

Hatori coughed. 'What are you doing?'

I paused in thought, coming up with something clever. 'I'm becoming smarter.'

'Becoming smarter?' Hatori chuckled softly. It never occurred to me before but I bet he sits sometimes and thinks, 'She's a lunatic, why is she such a lunatic?'

'Yes, because more blood is reaching my head, so more oxygen is reaching my head and so my brain will start to function better.' I replied simply.

'Or get a headache, whichever comes first.' He said knowingly. 'I'd bet on the former though.' H reached forward and pulled me upright by my wrist. I felt my face drain back to its original colour and a soft pounding in my head began to cease.

'I'm bored now…' I huff and fold my fingers in my lap.

'Well would you prefer to go out to the formal evening instead then?' he offers.

'No…I told you. I don't like events like that. They annoy me.' I was almost whining at him.

'Why not? I've never seen you in a proper dress.' He said darkly. It made my neck and shoulders shiver and I looked at him.

'And you probably never will too. I only wear dresses if it's vitally important that I have to.' I raised my eyebrows and held my head snootily in the air.

'Shame that.' He got up and disappeared round the corner towards the bathroom.

'Where are you going?' I asked, watching him disappear.

'Just to my bag, I have a pad of paper in there I can use.' I heard him rummaging around in his bag for a minute or so before reappearing again.

'What do you want paper for?' I asked as he sat down again.

'Right, list some examples.' He said shortly 'Go on.' He nodded and lifted his pen, poised to write.

'Examples of what?' I asked, frowning at his paper I tried to decipher what the hell he was actually doing with it.

He sighed, 'Of when it's vitally important.'

'Oh,' I realised what he was asking. 'Okay, well um…funerals, special birthday events and…'

Hatori frowned in thought too. 'How about weddings?' he suggested and I look up.

'Ah! Yes, but only if I _have _to. For instance, if I can easily get away with wearing smart trousers and a suitable top, I will. Only if I feel a dress is essential do I wear one. And even then I still don't like it.'

'Well, what if we changed the colour? Or style?' he was beginning to sound like a personal stylist and I frowned suspiciously at him.

'Okay…well normally I'd wear a simply colour. Patterns and frills are a definite no.'

'How about…a simpler colour?' he jotted something down but when I craned my neck to see he quickly snatched it out of view.

'Like what?' I asked, focussing on trying to work out his _real _intent on asking me these awkward questions.

He thought for a moment, frowning a frown that made his mouth twitch sideways.

I waited, patiently yet my crossed legs bounced with anticipation.

'I can come up with two…' he said finally. 'Either pale blue, to contrast with your eyes.' He said first and I still sat waiting for the second. 'Or white.' He said after another slight pause.

'White?' I asked, confused again. 'Why white then?'

He doesn't reply.

'You said a reason for the blue one Hatori, what about the white one?'

'You'll work it out.' He smiled knowingly and got up again, expectedly going to put his paper away again. I sat there in a cloudy bubble of confusion.

How was I supposed to work it out?

He'd said, 'When did I wear a dress' I'd said 'funerals, birthdays and…' but I couldn't think of any more so he'd suggested…

_Oh my onigiri…._

An unusual feeling settled in my stomach and chest, a smile trying to tug at my lips but my head not allowing it to.

He'd suggested weddings and then said a dress of either blue or white colour.

Did this mean…?

No, he wouldn't just leave me to work it out like that would he?

Then again, that is something he'd find amusement in…

But how did he…?

And when did he decide…?

I flopped back onto the bed, my head spinning and my mind fuzzy.

'Hatori?' I called out.

'Yes Akane?' I heard from round the corner. I could hear the playfulness in his voice. It only made me more confused though.

'Do we have a fridge in here?'

'Yes, why?'

'Does it have alcohol in it?'

**Cliffhanger! Sorry…I know some people hate those, me included! I just thought it needed a little suspense. =) **

**So, go check out InsanityTheatrePro on YouTube if you haven't already! Oh! And soon there will be a new series of episodes, all featuring Akane, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and ask any questions! =) **

**Ciao**

**~sparrowismyhummingbird~ **


	27. Departure

I sighed, lazily glancing over the array of meats and cheeses. I wasn't really going to take anything, I decided, and moved my tray over to the desserts. This time three little plates of different sweets found their way onto my plate, happily accompanying the bowl of sliced watermelon already there.

Once I'd found a table, I accidentally let my guard slip and the words 'dress', 'white' and 'wedding' flashed repetitively through my mind, causing me to groan loudly and stab at my banoffee cheesecake with some force.

'Hey, be careful, you'll break it doing that. Trust me, I've done it.' A familiarly gruff voice spoke and a hand with a wrist decorated by a string of black and white beads took hold of my fork and broke a piece of carefully.

Kyo then moved round the table and sat across from me on the other side of the table.

'Careful, people will think we're dating.' I raised both eyebrows and chuckled lightly as his cheeks tinted pink.

He cleared his throat and for the first time I thought I saw a tiny piece of the man he was going to become. He suddenly looked older than he did when he first sat down opposite me seven seconds ago. It made me think about how much of the Sohma's lives I'd missed while I was away.

'So, Kyo.' I said in-between mouthfuls of cheesecake. 'Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you. About the other night, the one when we were watching the sunset? You seemed miffed about something and I told you I'd talk to you later.'

He looked at me, unsure of what to say.

'Well now is later.' I prompted. 'What's up?'

'It's nothing, Akane. Just a spur of the moment reaction, I slept on it and now I feel a whole lot better. So you really don't need to waste your breath asking questions, got it?'

I put my fork down.

'I never said I was gonna ask questions, Kyo. I want to talk about this, whatever it is, because it's concerning me. You know I care about you Kyo. Like the brother I never got given,' I reached across the table and squeezed his hand, making sure it was the hand with the beads. 'I'll listen, and I'll understand.'

He looked at me sceptically.

'I promise. 'I added. 'C'mon it can't be that bad can it?'

'I…' he began and the image of his older self vanished. 'It's Tohru.'

'Tohru? What's she done?'

'It's not what she's done. It's what she's doing.' He said as if I was a dumb as a slice of my own watermelon.

'Well, what is she doing?' I asked, searching his face for a clue about his emotions.

'It…it happened that same day, the one with the sunset.' I nodded to let him know I was following. 'I couldn't find her, a-and I got worried what with us being on a ship and all. So I asked Hatori if he'd seen her, he said she'd headed for the pool with a girl she met on one of the coach trip tours the day before.' I tried hard to keep my composure at the mention of Hatori's name and frowned deeper to distract myself, fighting to keep those three words from returning.

'Yes, carry on Kyo.'

'Well, she was at the pool. The other girl must have been swimming because Tohru was all alone.' He paused, his eyes staring as he relayed the story to me. 'She was…' he swallowed. 'Sunbathing.'

'Yes.' I now knew where this could've been going.

'Wearing…a pink and white pinstriped bathing suit…with an onigiri on each..' he coughed, his face growing red again and I decided to step in.

'Okay, I'm gonna spare you the embarrassment of reliving that moment in public. I know perfectly well where this could be going. And I want you to know it's perfectly normal.' I squeezed his hand again to give him some reassurance and his face slowly turned back to its usual olive tone.

'But…it's Tohru!' he raised his eyebrows. 'She should be playing with dolls and plaiting Kisa's hair not sunbathing with other girls in bathing suits!' his voice rose and I noticed a few people staring. I looked around wearily and met Kyo's angrily confused eyes again.

'Yes, she's growing up. All of you are.' I tried to keep my own voice down to encourage him to do the same. 'Do you want some watermelon?' I held out a piece I'd cut off on the end of my fork. He nodded but instead reached into my bowl and took a whole slice out. Leaning back in his chair, he crunched it loudly, a confused and thoughtful frown still playing on his features.

~xxx~

'So you agree?' I asked again. I wanted to get his right. I knew Kyo wasn't that familiar with Hatori's thought processes but I was grateful for a second opinion.

'Well, it definitely sound like it could be that…but then again I'm not a mind reader. You could just be overthinking it Akane.' Kyo shrugged and leant forward to reach his glass.

We were now sat in one of the lounges, just the two of us. It'd been quite peaceful to spend most of the day with Kyo. Neither of us had seen or heard anything of any of the others.

To be honest, I kept telling myself I was wrong, but I couldn't escape the fact that I'd really been spending all day with Kyo mainly to avoid seeing Hatori. It would just be incredibly awkward if I'd got the whole thing wrong. But equally as awkward if I'd pretended like I didn't pick up on it and he'd have to explain it to me like I was some idiot. Either way I'd lose.

So spending most of the day with Kyo gave me an excuse to not be around, and a good way to pass the time.

'So have you got your luggage all packed yet?' I asked him, finishing my drink and placing it back on the table.

'Yeah I packed this morning. Yuki's packing tonight so we don't get in each other's way.' He gulped the rest of his drink down and stood up.

I looked at him.

'What's the deal with you two anyway?'

'What do you mean?' he raised an eyebrow but I could see through his act.

'You were annoyed the other day at breakfast, what was it about?'

His face suddenly paled. What was up with him?

'Nothing.' He brushed my question off and began manoeuvring himself round the table to leave.

I stood up. 'Kyo.'

He turned. A painful frown set in his forehead. His right hand began subconsciously fiddling with his beads, rolling them between his fingers as his eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

'This is something to do with Akito isn't it?' For some reason I lowered my voice.

He nodded quickly but before I had a chance to get anymore out of him, he'd darted off and disappeared out the door leaving me to pay for the drinks.

Cheers pal.

~xxx~

So many different things were flitting through my mind.

_Proposal? Not a proposal. Is Akito planning something? Does Akito know about the 'proposal'?(!)_

I sighed loudly and shut my suitcase. Everything that I didn't need between now and tomorrow morning was packed. Anything I did need went in my hand luggage. To be honest my packing experience was fast thanks to my 'living out the suitcase' idea.

'Do we have to leave these outside?' Tohru asked as she struggled to heave her suitcase off the bed. It seemed she'd purchased a few new dresses from various countries. Probably partly Aya's doing.

'Uh, yeah we do. Do you want me to take yours for you? I'm taking my own anyway.' I reached a hand out to her and she handed over the handle with a grateful smile.

'You really don't have to Akane! I can manage! It's just so heavy, but I'm fine! I can easily-'

I raised a hand to stop her. 'I got it.'

Apparently members of staff come and take them away to the holdalls overnight like magical pixie fairies or something. It's really quite impressive.

I dragged the two suitcases out the door and managed to keep it propped open with my foot awkwardly so I didn't get locked out.

'Dammit…' I muttered under my breath as one of the suitcases tipped over on his wheel and nearly fell sideways. I struggled loudly for a few minutes before finally both suitcases where lined up with the others against the wall. Brushing my hands together I sighed and inspected my work.

'Very good.' A familiarly deep voice spoke from right behind me causing me to shriek in surprise and I moved my foot, causing the door to slam shut loudly. 'I was wondering where you were. I haven't seen you all day.'

Hatori wrapped his arms around me from behind and buried his face into my hair. My whole body warmed. One thing I'd never be able to avoid about him was the effect he had on me when he did things like that.

'Uh, yeah I was with Kyo most of the day. We talked about stuff and I realised just how grown up he's become.' I remembered my earlier conversation with Kyo and smiled in what seemed like pride.

'As long as I don't suddenly have competition.' He mumbled into my hair, his breath on my neck made my knees weak. Man, a whole day away from him wasn't good for me.

I pulled myself away from him and turned around.

'Have you packed yet?' I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

'Not quite all done yet.' He moved towards me again and pulled me against him by my waist.

'Well you'd better hurry up and finish.' I said. 'They're collecting all the cases at 10:30.'

'But I'm busy.' He whined as he leaned forward and started kissing up my neck along my shoulder.

I tried extremely hard not to melt, close my eyes and part my mouth and instead laughed lightly.

'You're starting to sound like Shigure.' I knew that would work.

He stood up straight quickly and frowned.

'You,' he began and lifted my chin with his hand. 'Are not good for me.'

'That's too bad.' I shrugged and kissed him quickly on the lips. 'Cos you're stuck with me.' I laughed and nuzzled my nose to his.

~xxx~

I groaned loudly. Hauling my heavy hand-luggage slung over my shoulder and clutching my orange disembarkation card in one hand, along with my ID card/room key/credit card.

'Are we all orange then?' Tohru chirped happily. She seemed to be the only one capable of doing so.

Yuki was practically sleepwalking as we trudged down the corridor to the reception desk. Kyo had a permanent frown set in his forehead. Ayame was continuously blinking and looking around as if he'd only just been born. (Though I was thankful for the lack of wailing cries.) Shigure was nursing his temples repeatedly. Hatori was being his usual stoic self when it came to organisation. And I was dragging my feet, moaning at the heaviness of my bag and doing everything in my power to keep my goddamn eyes open. The reason for a zombie like state was the fact that it was both 8:30 in the morning and the very last morning on the cruise. We were headed to sign out and disembark.

~xxx~

'How much longer?' I moaned sleepily. My head was resting on Hatori's shoulder and I was trying hard to catch up on some sleep. Thankfully, Kyo and Yuki were already asleep which made it easier for me to get some form of quiet. Shigure and Aya were up front, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru in the middle and Hatori and I in the back. Don't ask why Shigure did it, but for some reason he set it up that way. He'd even gone to the trouble of laminated a printed diagram… If only he had the same enthusiasm towards his writing as he did towards our seating arrangements.

'About 50 minutes left to go now Akane. Have you managed to sleep at all yet?' I caught the mischievous glint in his eye but was too tired to question it.

'What do you think?' I mumbled, closing my eyes and wrapping my arm around Hatori's middle to get comfier.

Hatori's arm was around my shoulders and I lifted my head to look at him.

'Am I making your arm go dead?' I said quietly. Just because the car was quiet didn't mean our conversation had to be public.

'No.' he chuckled. 'Not at all, are you okay?'

'Yeah, just can't sleep. Are you not tired?'

'Not really. I got a lot of sleep on the boat actually. Although I doubt it would have been the same case had we shared a room.' He grinned and I blushed.

He'd never hinted at that before. Not in that way at least. It made me realise just how different we were from other couples. Most would have crossed that bridge by now. I guess our strange situations –cough, Akito, cough- made it different for us.

'Really? What makes you so sure?' I played along.

'I've seen you wearing only my shirt and your own underwear. Believe me, I'm sure.' He kissed me full on the mouth and the fact we were in a car with everyone made me blush at his actions. None the less I kissed him back. It had by now become an impulse. Just as my hand met his neck to pull myself closer I heard a cough from the front seat.

Pulling away I looked into the mirror and saw Shigure grinning at us.

'What?' I said loudly.

'Oh, nothing. Aya owes me 100 yen, that's all.' He held a hand out to Aya and the snake placed a small pile of notes in his hand.

'Why?' I frowned at the pair.

'Because he bet that it'd take you half the journey to start canoodling and I bet it'd take three quarters.' Aya said a little sadly.

'You bet on us?(!)' I shouted and then regretted it when Kyo began to stir in his sleep. Luckily, no one awoke and I huffed loudly at the dog as he continued to grin to himself.

'Akane, leave them. They're just being childish. It's obvious it's jealousy. They can't handle us showing our affection because they have none.' Hatori indirectly scolded Aya and Shigure and lifted my chin towards him again. I smiled up at him and he closed the distance between us yet again.

I decided to teach the two idiots a lesson and undid my seatbelt to climb onto Hatori's lap. I felt him laugh against my lips.

He'd obviously seen their expressions in the mirror.

~xxx~

'Why the heck would I have the key? I've never had a key to this place! Stop blaming me you damn rat!' Kyo shouted loudly and Yuki retaliated.

Shigure was hurriedly searching all the bags for the house key and Aya was checking his pockets over and over.

Hatori calmly reached into his hand-luggage and took out a spare key from his bag.

'Everyone, calm. I have a spare.' He lifted it and we all headed towards the door. However when we got to the door, we found we didn't need a key after all. The lock had been broken and it was open slightly.

Sliding it fully across, Hatori stepped in first and I heard him gasp.

'What is it Hatori?' I followed. Before I had a chance to look around, my eyes met his.

Not Hatori's, but Akito's.

My body froze.

'Hello, sister. Have a nice trip?' he snarled. 'I have someone here who wants to say something to you, Aka.' He lifted a sleeved arm and out from the lounge stepped a tall figure. He had broad shoulders, and thick arms. Before he'd even stepped into the light I knew who it was.

And my heart stopped.


	28. The Past Burns Back Into View

**I have to reinforce here that this is rated a T. There's no sexual content in here, just hints of some and such like. And it's not 'happy' stuff either by the way. However, if there was anything that I felt was beyond a T level, I'd let you guys know. I understand there are many people out there who don't like reading that kind of content.**

**Thanks. **

**Enjoy! **

'Kurai…' I breathed, faintly certain that the quantity of blood in my body still above the average 35 degrees was lessening quickly. My heart hammered incessantly and I only realised I had moved when I backed into Hatori and he steadied me. He was obviously unaware that his hands now on my upper arms were not only keeping me from sinking to the ground but also providing me with a small amount of courage.

'Hello Akane…long time no see. Awful isn't it?' Kurai, the tall figure, had stepped out into the light and the first thing I noticed wasn't the sickly familiar charcoal-black of his hair, nor the way his shirt clung to his muscular form as if at ripping point. It was the jagged blemish of a line across his cheek and over his lip. The scar I had given him when a sudden burst of fear, courage and anger had swept through me and lasted no more than 5 seconds at most. 'Such a delight to see you again after all this time. Here I was, afraid you'd run away and let yourself die alone in that forest…but your brother here tells me you're experienced in running away. Isn't that so? So you must have had practice after all, and made it here.' He gestured around him before locking eyes with mine again. Those dark, colourless eyes that had caused me to do the thing I was told not to. To scream.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I stare back into his eyes. My own glistening with tears of shock and disbelief. He'd hit me again… How could he? I wasn't his! I wasn't his daughter to punish! Maybe he was my foster father, but never my real dad. I didn't need a real dad. I'd lived all of my life not knowing my dad. Proving I can live without one. Especially a man who pretends to be one! And I'm nearly 19 for god's sake! I'm an adult! How could he hit me?...again?_

_The burning in my cheek grows stronger as tiny prickles of pinpoint pain pepper over my skin. I don't lift a hand to touch it. He'd shout at me again. I hated shouting. Especially his. _

'_Don't say a word.' He growls before grabbing my arm harshly, surely to leave a bruise, and pulling me sharply towards him in a tight hug. 'I'm sorry, Aka. I don't mean to. You just make me so angry, I can't control my actions. I won't do it again, Aka. I promise.'_

_Same old speech again. Every time he hits me he hugs me afterward and apologises like this. It actually makes me feel sick, the fakeness, and the obvious lies. I can't take it anymore. _

_I tug away from him suddenly. He's unaware and so I manage to free myself from the suffocating hold. Without waiting a moment to think, I run. I run out of the door, with no shoes and no jacket, into the freezing night air. _

_My breath comes out in huffs as I run into pitch blackness. Into the forest behind our street. It's damp, cold and dark. Perfect. Surely he can't chase me out here. _

_Suddenly, my face and chest hit the ground with a hard thump, knocking the air completely out of my lungs. Winded, I groan and realise he has chased me. Literally rugby-tackling me to the ground. His weight is heavy on top of me and still winded, I can't move, even if I tried. _

'_Aka…you shouldn't have run. For now you are in the wrong, not me. I said I was sorry, and this is how you repay me? By running off into the night? What? Did you think I would let you go? After all I've let you in on?' His voice is rough and guttural. He's clearly out of breath from running after me. My own breaths are quick and uneven. Helplessly I try my hardest to get air back into my lungs again. It's painful. My chest burns with oxygen-deprivation and his weight atop me makes it hurt even more. _

_Kurai says no more. I feel him move slightly, as if reaching into his pocket to get something. Only when I feel his hand is fiddling with my trousers do I realise he's not in his pocket. _

'_What…?' I breathe deeply to get my sentence out. 'What are you doing? Kurai? Stop! What…?'_

'_Shut up. Do not scream, Aka. Else I'll hurt you.' He barks harshly and jerks me upward off the ground. I realise, once the cold air hits my skin, that he lifted me to remove my trousers. Staring at his colourless eyes, his intentions become clear and I open my mouth. Half a scream emits, but the rest is muffled._

_He slams his hand on my open mouth and lowers his face to mine. 'You shouldn't have screamed, Aka.' He growls angrily. His hands taste like metal and something bitter. I grimace, finally seeing just what is about to happen. _

_I feel tears brim my eyes, burning hot against the cold skin of my face. It's dark, late and we're alone in the forest. No one would hear my scream even if I attempted grip tightens on my hips once my trousers are at my ankles. I hear something rip and realised his removed the only barrier I had left. Cold air hits me and I panic. Wincing and waiting for it to be over. I feel him moving again before he's still for a few seconds…then… Pain, white-hot and angry sears through me where I've never felt pain before. Kurai's weight becomes lighter for a moment, then heavier again and more pain bursts through me. I cry. Tears running silently down my face, choosing not to bite down on Kurai's hand. It would only make it worse. The only noise I hear is Kurai's movements and I cry harder. The pain doesn't subside; only grow worse as time goes on. _

_It seems like ages before he finally stops his movements and drops tiredly forward. His weight is still as heavy as ever and I feel instantly trapped and claustrophobic. _

_I let my head fall to the side in defeat, the undergrowth of the forest floor rough against my cheek, and force my eyes to see in the dark. Opening them wide, I catch a glimpse of something lying right beside me. My right arm would reach it. I close my eyes, trying hard to block out what Kurai is doing with his hands, and focus on my arm, where is it? Ah! It's free! _

_My left arm is pinned by Kurai's wrist, but my right arm is free to reach the object beside my head. _

_I pretend to struggle as an excuse to move it, and it works. _

'_Stop moving!' he shouts and I wince, afraid he's about to repeat his actions. Wrapping my hand around the object, I pray that it's something of use. Blindly, I swipe across in front of me. _

'_Argh!' Kurai immediately releases his hold on my body and I feel a drop of something warm land on my bare legs. Blood, it has to be. Yes! It's cut him! _

_I waste no time in scrambling up and running on. Deeper into the forest, I manage to pull my trousers back up as I run. Breathless, panting, heart hammering and throat dry from the cold air. I continue, luckily, the item is still in my hand to I tuck it into my trouser pocket. It could be useful later. _

_Once I'm sure Kurai hasn't followed me, I slump down against a tree trunk. Holding my stomach, I breathe and breathe. Pain between my legs suddenly grows and I cry out. The running probably didn't make it any better. _

_I feel abused. Abused, sick and tired. I drop my head back against the tree and close my eyes. Praying that Kurai had some sense and didn't make the mistake of not pulling…well…if I was pregnant with his child I'd probably kill myself anyway. _

_I clamber up, aware that I must keep moving. If he tries to follow me and succeeds, I'm most certainly going to be killed. _

_By the time sunlight starts seeping through the leaves above me. My eyes are heavy, I have no idea where I am and the pain still sits there, throbbing and stinging with all its might. I remember the strange object that most probably saved my life and reach into my pocket to grab it. _

_Pulling it out into the sunlight I see that it's a shard of glass, most likely from a bottle of some kind because conveniently the side I chose to hold both times I grabbed it is a rounded, blunt edge. My eyes then move to a slicker, sharp slither that's the other edge and the glint of red that glistens on the surface tells me that was the edge that collided with Kurai's face. _

_At least I think it was his face._

_Shoving the piece of glass back into my pocket, I try hard to rid my thoughts of the occurrences of the previous night. For some sick reason, it did not surprise me - what Kurai had been doing. I feel sick thinking about what he'd done to me. What he'd taken away. I'll never be loved now, not properly. The new man would never understand properly, he'd surely think I was a whore. He'd see me as damaged goods. I'd never truly be accepted by any man. And Kurai was the person who'd forced this against me. If my stupid curse wasn't enough to drive men away, no innocence at such a young age surely would. _

_I look up, for the first time since I began running, and see that I am only yards from what looks like a city centre. The only thing that stops me from worrying that I've run in a huge circle is the sign on the edge of the road. _

'_AIRPORT 1 MILE' _

_Airport! I could really run away! I could fly off and start a new life without any worries of Kurai ever finding me again. _

_I'm 19. I don't need parents anymore. Heck I've lived all of my life without any anyway!_

_I run on for the whole mile. My legs are in agony and the pain between them hasn't given up still. I only stop when I reach the airport itself. I'm determined not to give myself any moment to rethink this and talk myself out of it. No. I'm going. _

_I push through the revolving doors and gasp at the sight before me. So many people swarm to get to different terminals. All men smartly dressed, all women wearing sunhats with cameras strung round their necks._

_I then suddenly realise that I probably look terrible. I glance down and see that my trousers are caked in mud and my shirt has grass stains all over it. My hair is probably a tangled mess and I realise I've come without any luggage too. _

'_Akane? Miss Akane Sohma?' I hear an unfamiliar voice speak from behind me. I turn, nervously, to see a man dressed in a smart suit, holding an envelope in his hand. _

'_Yes?' I swallow. 'That's me.'_

'_My name's Kureno, Kureno Sohma. You probably never met me when you were living with us. I'm Akito's assistant.' _

_My stomach lurches at the mention of my brother's name and I immediately want to know why his assistant knows mine. _

'_Um...no, sorry. I think you have the wrong Akane. Um…sorry. That's not me. I don't know anyone named Akito…' I lie, hoping with all my might that he buys it. _

'_No. I know I have the correct person.' He begins, and his next sentence has never left me since. 'You're the girl with the hair.'_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

'You shouldn't have screamed, Aka.' A slick smile found its way to Kurai's scarred face and my stomach heaved. That same sentence that he'd said in the forest.

'Screamed? What is this? Who are you?' Hatori's concerned voice filled my ears and his grip on my arms tightened protectively.

'Never you mind, Ha'ri. This is someone Aka has known for a long while. Unfortunately, she did not tell him of our arrangements. The poor man was worried sick.' Akito spoke painfully slowly. _He knows something. _

That thought immediately reminded me of Kyo. _He knew something too, didn't he? _

I looked to my left to where he was stood and made eye contact with ruby irises. He looked guilty. I managed to see him mouth the word 'sorry' before he ran off and out the door without a sound.

No one made any remark of Kyo's sudden absence. I then also realised that while I was remembering what happened with Kurai; Yuki, Tohru, Shigure and Aya had disappeared too.

'He was my foster father…when I ran away…' I explained quietly.

'Legally, I still am your foster father Aka, and Akito is right I was worried sick about you. He tells me you were planning to flee the country when his assistant found you?' Kurai tutted and shook his head.

Of course! That man, that familiar stranger I'd met the other week…was Kureno.

'So being you're foster father, and your brother.' Akito began, 'We both want what's best for you, of course. And since we're both in charge of you, and in agreement, it has been decided that you will return to live with Kurai once again.' Akito finished and my eyes grew painfully wide. That bastard!

'No!' I shouted and spat on the floor at Akito's feet. They will not take me away from Hatori and the others. I'll make damn sure of it! 'You can't! I won't go!' I struggled and eventually turned to face Hatori, hooking my arms around his middle under his coat. 'Piss off! I'm staying!' I felt hot tears begin to pour down my cheeks and I hug tightly to Hatori's chest.

'Ah…I see. You love him, don't you?' Kurai nodded towards Hatori and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Such a shame this is the last time you'll see him…mind you, I doubt he'd want anything to do with you once he finds out you're not an innocent woman!' Kurai began to chuckle darkly. I winced, praying Hatori would look past Kurai's words. To by astonishment, I felt Hatori's arms move and suddenly they were securely around me, along with his coat.

'She's not going anywhere.' Hatori's voice rumbled through his chest against my ear. It soothed me and I hugged him tighter.

'Ah, but we are of course her immediate carers. I'm afraid our word is final.' Akito's sickeningly slick voice penetrated my mind.

And like a light bulb I suddenly thought of something. Something that made me almost smile. If they were not my immediate carers, then they'd have no control over me. And if someone else was my immediate carer, both Akito and Kurai could do nothing.

'No you're not.' I stood up straight and looked them both in the eye. I moved my hand to entwine my fingers with Hatori's. 'Hatori is.'

'And how is this exactly?' Akito's eyes widened at what he could be facing.

'We're engaged.' I swallowed and looked up to Hatori whose face showed so much emotion I could not believe it. I was right. He _had_ proposed to me. And now I was free. Free from Akito and Kurai…free from-

'Gah!' I screamed, shrill and loud as I sunk to my knees, dropping Hatori's hand. The most angriest, biggest and strongest bouts of white hot pain shot through my markings so suddenly it caused white spots to dance at my eyes. I clutched and clawed at the marking desperately, but to no avail.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Akito's cry of 'No! Ha'ri, don't do it!'

~xxx~

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry! Thought I should leave it there for now! =D Please please please review on this one, even if you only review one chapter let it be this one. This was the first properly dark thing I've ever written and some feedback would be very much appreciated! Please let me know how it went! And I'm happy to answer any questions if anyone's confused! **

**Thank you =) **


	29. Winded

**NEWS! I now have a twitter account under 'sparrowfanfic' (link is on my profile) which I will release news, sneak peeks, fan art, polls and more on so go and follow me to receive the goodies! =)**

**Also, I have made quite a few changes to my profile. If you have the time it might be worth going and reading it because some of the things mentioned are quite important. Thanks. **

**Enjoy!**

Weight. That was all I felt. My head was heavy as it lolled sideways and blackness slowly disintegrated for Tohru's room to fill its place.

'Akane?' a soft voice questioned apprehensively. 'Akane are you alright?'

I moved my line of vision and my sight focused on a small blonde head with dull, unhappy brown eyes. Momiji was clutching something and his head was cocked to the side in confusion. He looked as young as ever…and as scared.

'Momiji. Let her come round.' A deeper voice spoke, but it wasn't Hatori, I noticed.

Momiji shuffled backwards and disappeared out of my view as I felt a weight on the edge of the bed.

'Akane? How're you feeling?' I heard Tohru speak.

'Miss Honda, I think it best we left. We don't want to startle Akane when she wakes.' That was Yuki.

'Calm it, rat-boy. She never gets startled. She's gonna be fine. Shut your mouth.' Kyo.

Where was he? Where was he?!

I bolted upright. 'Where is he? Where's Hatori?!' I began thrashing about when Shigure tried to steady me. 'Where is he Shigure?! Dammit! Tell me!' My fingers like claws I swiped blindly, turning my head away from him and desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He only held me tighter and eventually I grew tired. Breathing quickly and heavily I winced and began to cry.

'Hey, don't cry Akane.' Shigure attempted to sooth me.

'Just…tell me where he is.' I glared as hard as I could and balled my hands into fists. He had a hard grip on my shoulders, keeping my wrists and elbows aligned and tightly together to stop me from lashing anymore.

'He's…he's at the…now I don't want you to worry Akane. So I-'

'Juts tell me!' I shouted. My eyes were hot with tears and my throat felt blocked. My heart hammered with nerves and worry. Where was he?

'He's at the hospital.'

I jerked, forward and suddenly to try and startle him into letting go.

It didn't work. He shook me and forced me to look at him.

'I'm not being deliberately mean Akane. I'm just trying to protect you. You're weak, you're dazed and I know that you're hurting. Just calm down. And I'll tell you what's happened. Okay?'

I whimpered, not really listening to Shigure, too tied up in my own thoughts and fears. Was he badly hurt? Will he survive? Where's Akito? Did he get taken too? What about Kurai?

'Akane.' Shigure spoke softer and I opened my tear-brimmed eyes to look at him. I noticed everyone else had left the room. Probably because of my loud outbursts a moment ago.

'Please…is he alright?' I managed.

Shigure took a risk and let go of my shoulders. I sank, dropping my head into my hands and letting another spasm of sobs overtake me.

'He's fine.' My head snapped up. 'He's with Akito at the hospital. It's Akito who's injured, not Ha'ri.'

I saw him breathe a sigh of relief at finally being able to get that out.

My heart lifted. He's ok. He's alive. He's fine. Thank god.

'So…why is Akito in hospital?' I asked apprehensively.

'Akito isn't fine…' Shigure began with a grimace. 'When he left it was apparent he could've been suffering from internal bleeding. And in his state, it's unlikely he'll survive it.'

'So why is Hatori with him?' I ignored the fact my brother might be dying and stayed focussed on Hatori.

'As his Doctor, Hatori had to accompany him to the hospital. Even if it was against his better judgement.'

'His better judgement?'

'Akane, do you want me to tell you everything that happened? Here while you're calm. Yes?'

I swallowed. Why did this sound suspicious? 'Yes.'

Shigure took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'Akane, Kurai…is gone.' He reassured me. 'He won't be coming back.'

I paused. 'What makes you so sure…?' I narrowed my eyes at him. This wasn't something to be wrong about.

Shigure's eyes left mine and he breathed in deeply. 'He's dead.'

I gaped in shock. 'Dead?' I frowned, desperately trying to make sense of what I'd slept through. 'How did he-…dead?' I repeated myself and Shigure nodded. 'How did he die?'

'He was killed.'

My eyes widened. Killed?

'Shigure, I'm so confused! How was he killed? Who killed him?' I needed to know this.

Shigure visibly stiffened and stayed silent.

'Shigure?' I searched his eyes for something that would give away what he was trying to say. 'Who killed Kurai?'

The man sighed and squeezed my hand tighter. 'Ha'ri did.'

My stomach dropped. Hatori? Killed someone? No. No he wasn't like that. Why would he? He didn't know the…the…story…

'Akane?'

'What did Kurai say, Shigure?' I was fighting back tears of disbelief. 'What did he say? He must have said something!' I shouted and my fist gripped the sheets almost painfully.

'He did say something. You'd blacked out by then, I think. He said…' Shigure swallowed. 'He said 'You won't want to marry her, Doctor. Not once you find out she's broken.'' Shigure paused and I swallowed.

'Anything else?' I urged him to continue.

'Yes, he added. 'I broke her, she's not deserving of real love. So I took away the gift she'd give to her husband. Because she deserves no husband.'' I could see Shigure had struggled to get that out. I nodded, avoiding his eye contact.

'Akane?' Shigure spoke softly. 'Is it true? Did he-…'

I nodded, swallowing back tears. 'He did.' And I burst. Collapsing against him I cried on his shoulder and gripped his kimono so tight my knuckles turned white. This was what I had longed to release for so long. A part of me was happy that he had done it for me. I no longer had a dark secret, Hatori knew. He knew I was a broken woman…and yet, he still fought for me…didn't he?

'I have to see him.' I made to scramble off the bed but Shigure caught my arm.

'No, you'll see him when he returns.' Shigure was stern with his tone of voice and I had no energy left to fight him.

'Shigure?' I looked at him with a light frown. 'How did Hatori do it?'

The older man sighed and looked away. 'It was an accident, Akane. You must always remember that. Ha'ri did what he did in an act of self-defence and it was an accident that Kurai turned out how he did.'

I nodded.

'Akito had already been injured. Kurai was grinning like some kind of Cheshire cat after he'd spoken about you. When Kurai saw Akito injured, he lunged for Ha'ri. Ha'ri fought him off while still trying to protect you. I then stepped in and lifted you away from them and brought you up here. I got Kyo to stay with you while I left to go back downstairs. When I got there, one of the outside doors in the living area had been broken and lying outside with his head on a rock was Kurai. Ha'ri was leant against the wall just inside the broken door, clutching his stomach and wincing. He told me that Kurai had punched him hard enough to wind him. Ha'ri had stayed standing though, long enough to block one of Kurai's punches and push him away. He had stumbled backwards and tripped over the base of the door and fallen through it. It turns out Ha'ri's push was just that bit too hard. Kurai hit head on the rock and passed out. Ha'ri then sank to the ground, struggling for breath and was unable to get to Kurai to see if he was alive. While Ha'ri was regaining his breath, Kurai's head injury caused him to bleed to death. Though Ha'ri also said that he would have had brain injuries also.'

I nodded, trying hard to take it all in. It helped that Hatori had murdered Kurai. Just…assisted.

'What about Akito?'

'Akito groaned from the hall, it turns out that was intentional on Ha'ri's part. He'd purposely beat Akito, all the time shouting at him for hurting you all these years. Love can make even the most respectable men act foolish, Akane.' Shigure paused. 'Ha'ri decided it was still his duty to assist Akito to the hospital, and that's where they are now.'

I hadn't realised my breathing had quickened until my head began to turn fuzzy and my vision swirled around me. Hatori had purposely beaten my brother. I didn't care for my brother of course, but the fact that Hatori was capable of beating someone did scare me a little.

Then again, he did act because of love right? Yeah, Shigure said that. 'He'd turned foolish because of what Akito had done to me all these years and because he loved me. Right?'

'Right.' A familiar voice spoke from the doorway and I gasped, not realising I had spoken out loud.

**I'd just like to add here that my thoughts and prayers go out to those families in Connecticut. I am confident that those 18 children will never have to face that man again. For they have gone to heaven and he has gone to hell. **


	30. There's A First For Everything

_Oh crap. He's coming home. Today. _

'Are you sure you're going to stick with the story?' I asked Shigure wearily, wringing the dishcloth out repeatedly. All the water had left it but I needed something to occupy myself with. It was all because of that incident last week when Hatori had overheard my conversation with Shigure. If that hadn't have happened, I wouldn't have been so nervous upon their return.

'Yes. You were still shaken up from the ordeal and so couldn't visit while they were at the hospital, blah blah blah. Will you stop that? I need a dishcloth that's not completely torn to shreds!' He whipped it out of my hands and tutted.

'Sorry…' I paused. 'I'm just nervous, I guess.' I started to wring my hands instead. 'I don't know how to react really. Am I mad at him? Do I look past the fact he's capable of manslaughter and marry him anyway? Do I scold him but move on? Do I do nothing?(!)' I grew more anxious the more I spoke and Shigure took my hands in his to calm me down.

'Listen, it's undeniable, what you two have. I know what he did isn't something that can simply be forgotten about. But think about it this way, Akane. He didn't intend to kill Kurai, neither did he intend to seriously hurt Akito…' he paused, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. 'But he did intend to protect you, no matter his actions. When you had passed out, I saw you and made to lift you up off the ground. At first, Ha'ri shouted at me for going near you, thinking I was Kurai I suppose.' He frowned in thought. 'Once he realised it was me, he nodded for me to take you out of the hallway.'

I looked at him.

'See? His vision was clouded with thoughts only of keeping you safe and away from both of those men. So think of it as an act of love, rather than an act of hate.'

I swallowed, taking it in slowly and nodded.

'Don't feel too guilty about not visiting him either, Akane.' Shigure added. 'After all, he wasn't exactly chained to Akito's bedside was he?'

His last sentence made me think.

~xxx~

'They're back!' Momiji clapped from the window. We'd all gathered at the main house, much to my dismay, to see Akito return back home.

My stomach was lurching and I had a tight grip on the porch railing to stop myself from losing my balance. I was nervous at the thought of seeing Hatori for the first time since-…I was nervous.

Everyone else joined me on the porch and gathered to see Akito. I've no idea why, I thought they all hated his guts. Mind you, Akito had probably ordered for a formal gathering of welcome.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead gulped as the car pulled up and stopped at the gates. Two figures got out, one looking frail in a long kimono, the other holding the arm of the frail one, wearing a long, white coat.

My grip tightened and I breathed deeply. Would he be mad that I didn't make an effort to see him these past few days?

'_He wasn't exactly chained to Akito's bedside, was he?' _

Shigure's words echoed in my ears and I shook my head to be rid of them. Of course Hatori couldn't have come home to visit me; he was busy enough with Akito, not to mention that he wouldn't have been allowed to leave his side.

So _there_, Shigure. He _was_ chained.

The figures gradually got closer and I could make out their features. This seemed painfully slow. Why weren't they at the goddamn porch already?

Then I saw it. The frail figure, Akito, was staggering in an unbalanced, wobbly-legged manner. His grip on Hatori's arm looked painful. I looked to Hatori's face but his expression was its usual stoic, business-like mask for whenever he was trying not to show emotion.

I swallowed. Akito really was hurt. How could Hatori have done this?

'_Think of it as an act of love, rather than an act of hate.' _

Shigure's voice rattled again in my head.

_Love. He did it to protect me. That was his first priority, not to hurt Akito, but to protect me. _I repeated this to myself over and over in my head.

I closed my eyes from the image of Akito and Hatori. My knuckles were turning white from gripping the wood so hard but I didn't release my hold, it was all that was keeping me upright. It's turns out when I fell as I passed out, I hit the floor hard enough to bruise my ribs. They still ached often and I didn't want to risk bruising them further by falling again.

As they drew closer, Hatori's eyes flicked to me and locked with mine briefly before returning to assist Akito. Upon seeing Hatori's face I though back to the incident last week.

_~FLASHBACK~ _

_I hadn't realised my breathing had quickened until my head began to turn fuzzy and my vision swirled around me. Hatori had purposely beaten my brother. I didn't care for my brother of course, but the fact that Hatori was capable of beating someone did scare me a little._

_Then again, he did act because of love right? Yeah, Shigure said that. 'He'd turned foolish because of what Akito had done to me all these years and because he loved me. Right?'_

_'Right.' A familiar voice spoke from the doorway and I gasped, not realising I had spoken out loud. _

_My eyes snapped over to the doorway upon hearing his voice and my breath hitched. Hatori was standing there, his hair was tousled as if he had run a hand through it repeatedly, his coat was stained in places and his tie had been removed, leaving his collar bare and his top button undone. _

'_Ah, Ha'ri. I'll leave you with her, no doubt there's plenty you wish to talk about!' Shigure stood up and made for the door but Hatori lifted a hand. _

'_No need, I'm simply here to pick up some things for Akito. We'll be staying at the hospital overnight but for what length of time I've still not yet been informed.' Hatori's business-like voice felt like tyre screeches to my ears. 'I just stopped by to check up on Akane.' His eyes moved to me then and I swallowed. _

_It took all my strength to heave myself out of Tohru's bed and fling myself into his arms. I winced when the bruising on my ribs collided with his chest but it didn't make me hug him with any less strength. I pulled back and rested my hands on his chest, looking up at him. _

'_Why did you do it, Hatori?' I asked outright. My eyes glistened and I bit back tears, frowning into his own chocolate irises. _

_He sighed, holding me by my upper arms. _

'_I'm sure Shigure has explained what happened with Kurai…' he paused. 'But Akito…I was acting on a whim. I didn't think and I didn't pay attention to the consequences. All I had in mind was to rid you of him. In one way or another.' He cleared his throat. _

'_So…you did intend to…to kill him?' I stuttered, hardly believing my ears. _

'_No, not kill. I…' he sighed. 'I guess it was a way of making him feel what you felt. Making him receive what he'd done to you.' _

'_A…taste of his own medicine…' I added, trying hard not to laugh at the irony of what I'd said. _

'_If you like.' Hatori smiled softly and lifted a hand to my head. 'You have a fever, get back to bed.' He let go of me and nodded in the direction of Tohru's bed in the corner. _

'_But…'_

'_No buts, Akane. I'm your fiancé, you will do as I say, understood?' He instructed with a hint of playfulness to his voice. Something in my chest quivered when he addressed himself that way and I smiled. _

'_But, Hatori, it's pink…' I whispered and he let out a hearty laugh. _

'_Must I carry you there myself?' he lifted me up and I cried out. His arms had collided hard against my ribs and it hurt. A lot. _

'_Ow! Ah, put me down!' _

_He did and immediately lifted my shirt. _

'_Hey!' I nodded at Shigure and quickly shoved it down again, wincing as the force pushed against my ribs once again. _

'_Shigure, could you leave us a moment? Patient confidentiality.' Hatori nodded to the dog and Shigure grinned. _

'_Fine, fine! I'll go. But remember! She's injured, Ha'ri. Don't go making it worse now!' He left the room and Hatori shook his head before returning his eyes to me. _

'_Now, I just want to see if the bruising is visible, Akane.' He crouched down and lifted my shirt again. _

'_I trust you, you know.' I quipped. 'You make it sound as though I don't trust you.' _

_He looked up at me. 'My apologies, I forgot we're closer than I am with my other patients, Miss Sohma.' _

_I giggled as he played a character. 'Soon to be 'Mrs'.' I added. _

_He dropped my shirt and stood again. He pulled me close, careful not to hurt ribs, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. 'Yes, how could I forget?' he whispered. _

'_Stop it.' I pulled away from him. 'You have to return to my dearest brother, remember? He'll kill you if you're late. And he'll know exactly where you've been.' _

'_Very well, I'll go.' He paused. 'Does this mean I'm in the clear then?' he added and at that I frowned. _

'_The clear? For what?' _

_His face grew serious. 'You know what.'_

'_What do you want me to do? Send out a public letter of forgiveness?' I gritted my teeth. _

_Something about his use of the words 'In the clear' made my chest tighten. Who was i? His mother? _

'_Forgiveness? So I need your forgiveness do i?' he snapped back. _

'_Hey, I wasn't the one who started this whole conversation about 'being in the clear'!'_

'_I wasn't the one who decided I needed forgiving.' _

_For some reason, the more he spoke the more I wanted him to leave. This was the first time we'd properly crossed words and I didn't like it. Not at all. _

'_Just go.' I closed my eyes. _

'_Do you want me to get on my knees and beg, is that it?' _

'_What? You're being ridiculous!'_

'_I'm being ridiculous! All I asked was if you'd managed to look past what I did, for you may I add, and instead you go on about me needing your forgiveness! Forgiveness is very different from being able to forget about something.' _

'_Hatori. You beat up somebody.' I spoke firmly. 'You did something I never thought you were capable of and now you expect me to just forget about it?' _

'_You seemed able to forget a moment ago!' he shouted. I flinched and my hands balled to fists. _

'_Yeah! Because I realised that we were engaged. Engaged to be married, Hatori! That's goddamn important and because of that, I realised that I should, and will, look past your faults. Just like you looked past mine…' I started off strong but grew weaker the more I spoke._

_His eyes suddenly lost their unpleasant darkness and I visibly calmed. _

'_You saw that as a weakness?' he almost whispered. 'You saw that as a fault?' _

_I swallowed. _

'_Yes, I saw it as a fault. Kurai raped me, Hatori. He took from me the one thing that should not have been taken except by a very special person…he took it away from me!' Hot tears flooded down my cheeks and made no attempt to wipe them away. 'He abused me, he hurt me and as a result I was the one who got given the consequence! What man would marry me when I'm broken, huh? I remember for years I told myself I would die alone because of that…but when you stuck by me…when you stayed, even when you knew…that's when I crumbled.' My throat was blocked and my words came out wobbly and weak but I continued. _

'_I knew then that you were the only man I could ever love. Because you were able to look past my biggest fault…' I stopped, breathless and avoiding eye contact from my fiancé. _

_He stayed silent. This was the first and biggest row we'd ever had and I think it left both of us shaken and confused. What had even started it?_

'_You'd better go.' I wiped my cheeks and turned away from him. _

_After a few minutes of working to slow down my choking sobs, I turned back. _

_And noticed he'd left. _

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Ever since that spat, I hadn't spoken to him.

It was confusing because neither one of us really knew how we should come out of an argument like that.

My attention was brought back to the present when I realised Akito and Hatori had reached the porch and Kureno had appeared, helping Akito up the steps.

Something inside my chest fluttered as Hatori's eyes met mine and a single tear fled down my cheek.

He mouthed something at me and beckoned me over with a lift of his head. 'Come here.'

I let out a single breath of relief and ran straight at him. Not caring who was around us, I crushed my lips to his and he pulled me closer by a hand of the back of my head. He kissed back and more tears rolled down my cheeks. Moving his hand to cup my face, he pulled away and the other hand joined it. Looking me straight in the eyes he spoke softly.

'Oi, missy. No crying.' He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

I laughed once, still overcome with his reaction. I was relieved he had not been angry or temperamental since our row. His reaction seemed too good to be true.

'You're not angry?' I whispered, still aware of people around us, no doubt some of them watching.

'Shh, that's enough. We don't need to go back there, so we're not going to, okay?' He looked me straight in the eyes reassuringly and I nodded.

'I missed you.' I whispered closely.

'I missed you too.' He brought his lips to mine again and I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing him as close to me as possible. It was insane; the amount that I'd missed him. I'd not realised until now.

'Would you two mind coming inside? The heat's getting out.' Haru mumbled from the doorway and both our head turned to look at him. Hatori stood up straight and grabbed my hand.

'Actually, you can go ahead and close the door, Haru. I'm taking Akane somewhere anyway. We won't be coming inside.' Hatori informed him and the boy nodded and closed the door.

'What are you doing?' I asked, looking up at the man with a confused frown.

'Come with me.' He pulled me behind him as we left the porch and headed for the woods. 'There's plenty we need to talk about.'

~xxx~

'So it's my what?'

'You jugular vein…or at least it was, before he found a way to use your markings instead.' Hatori squinted in the sun and leaned his head back against the tree trunk.

'So…how did he do it?' I looked up at him sideways and saw he had his eyes closed.

'I still don't know…I suppose we never will know either. It doesn't seem something he'd just come out with.'

'Is he really going to die then?' I looked away started pulling at the grass beneath us.

'Yes, eventually he will. He suffered from internal bleeding. That added to his already weak state is why they sent him home. He's come home to die in peace, Akane.' He lifted his head and I could feel him watching me.

I stayed silent. To be honest, I didn't know how to deal with that information. It felt wrong to want to jump with joy.

'So…'

'So,' Hatori began, lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes. 'You'll be free.'

I smiled, slowly realising what he meant. No more burning, no more torture. I would be completely free from my bond with Akito.

'Wait, does that mean you transform if i…?' I trailed off, figuring he knew what I meant.

'If you what?' he teased, a smirk spreading across his lips.

'Stop it!' I pushed him playfully. 'You know what I mean, dammit!'

'Aw, have I made you blush?' he chuckled and brushed his thumb over my cheek. 'No, I won't transform because once Akito is dead the curse will break anyway.'

I leaned up and kissed him softly on the corner of the mouth.

'What was that for?' he asked, a smile on his lips.

'Nothing.' I lifted my hand and drew figure of eights on his chest where his top button was undone. 'Nothing.' I repeated.

He chuckled and I dropped my hand, turning my head away, hugging my knees up to my chest and resting my head against the trunk.

He reached across me and took a piece of my hair in his hand, gently rubbing it between his finger and thumb. The sounds of the forest were peaceful and the slight breeze kept the air comfortable and mild.

'I have a gift for you.' He spoke after a moment and it caused me to turn to him again. He let go of my hair and reached into his pocket.

I bit my lip with a grin when he produced a small box. Opening it up, I saw that inside it was a silver ring with a single emerald as the centrepiece. He lifted my left hand and took the ring, gently sliding it onto my finger.

'There.' He said, lifting my hand so the ring glinted in the sun. 'Now there's no confusion. You're mine.'

I giggled and brought my hand closer to inspect it.

'Why an emerald?' I asked after a second and looked up to find him just inches from me.

'Why do you think?' he cupped my cheek and brought me closer still to him. Diverting his lips from my mouth to my ear, he whispered. 'Next time you're near a mirror, look into it and you'll understand my motives for choosing an emerald.' His hot breath tickled my skin and I pulled back to look at him.

'Why can't you just tell me now?' I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

'It's hard to be romantically mysterious with you, isn't it?' he shook his head and pulled me onto his lap. I laughed and kissed his nose.

'Fine, I'll do the mirror thing. But if I still don't get it then you'll have to explain.'

He laughed and tucked my head under his chin. 'I will.' He paused. 'Although I'm pretty sure you'll get it, Akane.'

I suddenly felt a bit dumb.

**So here was a special, extra-long chapter as a late Christmas present! Thank you so much to everyone who is following this story! Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Sadly there are only a few more chapters of this left! It's been a great ride, writing this story. Many things have come out of it and for that I am eternally grateful. **

**I hope you enjoy the end as much as I will enjoy writing it. Even if it does bring a few tears to my eyes! =) haha, see you soon!**

**~sparrowismyhummingbird~ **


	31. With Satin and Fire

**Sadly, the second to last chapter! It's been such a journey writing this. Thank you to every single one of you for sticking with me and making both me and my writing feel appreciated. **

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. It's probably the most special one. **

**I plan on writing the last chapter as an Epilogue, but split into several different time zones. **

**Note: The T-rating is most definitely reinforced at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

'See? I told you!' Mine clasped her hands together in delight and her eyes shone.

'Wow, Mine! You were right! It looks…beautiful!' Tohru answered her and her face matched that of the glittering dress-maker.

In fact, all of them, Tohru, Mine, Kisa, Kagura even Rin seemed delightfully surprised as they stood around me in a circle. To be honest, it felt a little claustrophobic…but I let it go. Just this once.

I glanced again in the mirror beside me. It was a fully body mirror, allowing me to see the snowy satin as it clung to my body in the right places and glittered in the light from the small window. It was one of those times where you couldn't help grinning uncontrollably. I wasn't usually one for dresses, not like Tohru or Mine or Kisa. But this time I allowed myself to escape that rule. Just this once.

'So what time do we need to be there?' Kisa asked, she was wearing a peach coloured dress Aya had designed for her. In fact, all of them, Tohru, Mine, Kisa, Kagura and Rin were wearing that same peach dress, just in different styles to suit their age. Kisa's, naturally, was the cutest.

'We need to be there by 2:00pm. Which gives us an hour and a half to make any last minute adjustments?' Mine clapped twice. 'Anything you need, Akane? Does it fit ok?'

'Yes.' I nodded, unable to elaborate on such a simple answer.

'Not too tight?' Mine made a motion around her waist and I raised an eyebrow at it before locking eyes with her.

'No…it's fine.' I frowned.

'Are you sure? I realise it's been a few weeks since we last had a fitting!' She grinned and winked at me.

'Mine.' I stepped down from the padded stool and looked around at the rest of them. Sure enough, they were all looking at me with equally inquisitive and delighted faces. Apart from Kagura, she was clutching her stomach and making a comical cross-eyed face with puffed out cheeks.

'Woah…okay.' I began. 'Relax, all of you. I'm not pregnant. The dress fits fine, thank you, Mine.'

Mine's face flashed a look of deflation but she covered it up so quickly that if I'd have blinked I'd have missed it.

'Right! Let's put this over you.' Mine grabbed a satin dress-robe from a hook beside her and draped it over my shoulders. 'And let's have some tea to calm your nerves!'

'Honestly, I'm fine.' I answered with a fake laugh as we left the bridal fitting room and started towards the back of the shop. 'I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be!'

Although my flipping stomach told me otherwise.

~xxx~

'Damn tie…' Kyo adjusted the tie yet again around his neck and I laughed sideways at him.

'Come here.' I held my bouquet out for Kisa to hold and turned Kyo to face me. 'Like this.' I adjusted the tie and smoothed out his collar, moving my hands down I held his lapels and looked at him. 'Just for this bit, okay? I promise, you can take it off once the ceremony's over, got it?'

He nodded, his face slightly red, and I dropped my hands.

'Thank you.' I took the bouquet back from Kisa with a smile.

We were stood outside, the calm wind swept my hair gently off my shoulders and I smiled to myself.

'_Akane! It's your wedding day! You have to tie your hair up so it's elegant and pretty!' Mine argued, snatching the comb from my hands. _

'_Excuse me! You're right. It's my wedding day and I'll have my hair how I like!' I laughed and took it back. 'He doesn't- I mean, I don't like it when it's up. He prefers- I prefer it when it's down. So it will be down!' _

_Mine sighed. 'Can we at least put this in it then?' She held out a glittery, gemmed hair-slide. It had two silver jewels either side of an emerald-looking flower. _

'_Yes.' I breathed, remembering who'd given me it. 'Yes, I'll wear that.' _

'Ready?' Kyo's voice interrupted my thoughts and I breathed out deeply and nodded.

The doors opened and I felt suddenly very silly. Silly enough to want to laugh loudly right then and there. Me? Getting married? Hah! And in a church! With flowers, and bridesmaids and men in ties and me in a dress! It seemed too out-of-character for me.

Still, when we started walking slowly, Kyo's arm linked through mine and I finally looked up from the ground, my eyes met with Hatori's and all those silly feelings rushed away. His familiar, brown eyes held a mixture of warm emotions and a smile teased the corner of his mouth. He winked at me and smiled then. I grinned back and laughed.

'Look at us.' I mouthed with a shake of my head.

'I can't.' he mouthed back. 'I'm too busy looking at you.'

I blushed at that.

~xxx~

'I feel like the proud father.' Kyo danced awkwardly with me, one arm at my waist, the other holding my hand. His tie was gone and his collar loosened. Even now Akito was dead and the curse was broken, he still acted like a daft cat. 'Why did you pick me to give you away, Akane?'

'Because, Kyo.' I smiled softly. 'You're my brother.'

He flushed a little and I laughed, throwing my head back. 'You might need some dancing lessons though…' I grinned.

'Excuse me, might I borrow my wife?' Hatori tapped Kyo on the shoulder with a smile and Kyo stepped away from me, nodding in my direction before disappearing away from the dance floor.

Hatori's arms found their place at my hips and I wrapped my own around his neck.

'Wife…I could get used to that.' I grinned at him.

'You'd better.' He laughed and smiled back.

'So then, dearest husband of mine. You're happy now?' I stroked the back of his neck with my thumb and our eyes locked.

'Yes. The happiest. Finally.' He smiled. 'And you, my beautiful wife?'

'The happiest.' I repeated and rested my forehead to his.

I paused.

'I know we're in love and all, but this soppy stuff really doesn't suit us at all, does it?'

'Definitely not. Let's never do that again.' He said quickly and I laughed. 'This doesn't count as soppy though, does it?' he added and bent his head to graze his lips against mine. I kissed him back, slowly, and threaded my fingers into his hair.

An eruption of claps and cheers broke out from around us, causing me to break away and look around. I laughed.

'No, it doesn't. But it does attract a lot of attention doesn't it?' I looked back at him and his hands moved to hold both of mine.

'Unfortunately, yes.' He glanced over at Shigure who was standing at the edge of the dance floor and gave him a slight nod. I followed his gesture and frowned when my eyes met the former-canine.

'What's that code for?'

My question went unanswered as Shigure's voice suddenly broke out over the music.

'Guests, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, family and friends, mothers and-' Hatori cut the dog off with a stern shake of his head. I laughed again. 'Ahem, I would like to ask you all to bid farewell to the bride and groom!'

I rolled my eyes with a smile. This was all too fancy.

~xxx~

'Careful!' I laughed loudly as we finally managed to get out of the reception hall and Hatori ended up nearly getting run over by an old woman in an electric scooter chair.

'Sorry!' he called back down the corridor with a raised arm. This was the first sign that told me he'd had a bit to drink tonight. He was never normally that informal with strangers.

I grabbed his hand and suddenly ran, holding my dress with the other hand so I didn't trip.

'Where are we going?' he laughed and followed me as I dragged him.

'Ssshh!' I nearly tripped over but managed to keep upright. Down a side corridor I continued to run, my eyes glinting and a smile crept onto my face.

'_Here.' The snake handed me a small violet coloured pouch. _

'_What? What's this?' I looked at it in my palm and Aya grinned. _

'_It's a key.' _

'_What? Are we going on some kind of adventure or something?' I laughed and tipped the key out onto my hand. It was small and silver. _

'_You could call it that.' Aya smiled knowingly. 'Though I wouldn't say 'we'.' _

_I raised both eyebrows then frowned. 'So, what's it for?' _

'_You'll see…' Aya tapped his nose and continued sewing the hem of my dress. _

Now I knew. Aya had approached me after the meal and whispered what the key was for. At first, I'd blushed profusely. Then a strange feeling had settled in my stomach. Then my eyes had flicked over to Hatori who was chatting with Shigure about something and the feeling had doubled in size and strength.

Now though, I wasn't nervous. Just excited. Excited, thrilled, impatient.

'Akane!'

I halted to a stop and Hatori raised an eyebrow. We were stood outside, what looked to be, the door to some sort of broom closet, down one of the less-used corridors of the Events Building at the Main House.

'Akane-'

'Just be patient!' I interrupted him, lifting a finger in front of his face. I then lifted my dress and carefully untacked the pouch from the underside of the hem. Aya had tacked it loosely so that the thread holding it there could be easily broken.

I felt the slight weight of the key and grinned, lifting it up in front of my husband's confused face.

Before he could ask, I pressed a finger to my lips with wide eyes and turned away from him. Slipping the key out of the pouch and into the door. Soon enough, we were both stepping into a sort-of suite.

A bed, wardrobe, plush carpet, long end-table with all our gifts laid on it, a billowing pair of curtains hanging over a door leading out to a Zen garden…just a few things among what met our eyes.

'Wow…' I breathed, dropping the key onto the table and walking towards the door. I heard the door to the room click shut behind us, the loud clunk that followed made me aware that Hatori had locked it. I stood just inside the door and he warm, night-time breeze met my face satisfyingly.

I closed my eyes.

You know that when you shut off one sense, all the others become a little stronger?

Yeah.

I've got proof of that.

Hatori's lips were gently skimming over my shoulder.

All the sensory neurons in under my skin went crazy, flittering about like ants when you disturb the nest. I kept my eyes closed, my head lolling back and giving him more blank canvas to work with. His lips danced, and one hand came to lightly touch my forearm. I leant back into him, feeling his frame against me from behind and suddenly feeling enclosed in him, and safe.

I let out a soft gasp when the skimming became open-mouthed kisses, trailing up my neck and leaving fire in their wake. He pressed his lips against my ear and I shivered at his words.

'I love you, Akane Sohma.'

And like that, my whole being switched.

I turned suddenly in his arms, gripping his jacket with both hands and crashing my lips to his hungrily. His intake of breath at my sudden movement made me grin against his mouth and soon enough the jacket was on the floor.

'Problem is, Doctor.' I began, my fingers flicking his tie to the ground and nimbly working at his shirt buttons. 'You're not allowed to fraternize with your patients.' I whispered hoarsely, kissing him every five words.

The deep rumble of his chest when he chuckled set alight to that feeling in my stomach and abdomen again and finally his goddamn shirt was discarded also.

'The thing is, Akane.' He began, his hands untying the ribbon at my back. 'You're not just a patient of mine any longer.' The ribbon came undone gradually; criss-crossing at my back as his fingers unthreaded it. 'No rules to abide by anymore.' His whispered matched the darkness of mine and my lips continued to attack his whenever they got the chance. 'No oaths to swear to.' The ribbon was undone and the back of my dress loosened. I broke away from his lips enough for it to fall to my feet and I stepped out of it.

Hatori was paused in his monologue as I felt his eyes drink me up. A blush caught my cheeks but I managed not to let it spoil my confident demeanour.

'No restrictions, any longer.' He finished and his eyes darkened.

Two sudden movements then.

A step forward and two hands either side of my face. He brought us together again with a rough pull towards him.

Our kisses didn't lack in hunger and my abdomen continued to burn with intense ferocity.

I knew what it was. It was him. It was what he was doing to me.

And I didn't want him to stop for the world.

More articles of clothing met the ones already on of the floor and the warm breeze from outside caught the backs of my legs. I looked up at him, lips probably swollen, and eyes half-lidded.

'I love you too, Hatori.'

He smiled. Never taking his eyes from me, and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I reached up and carefully unslid the emerald accessory, gently tossing it so it landed atop my dress.

Hatori cupped my face and brought my lips to his once more, this time softer. The burning in my stomach reignited strongly as our bare chests collided and the soft kisses soon ceased to exist, giving birth to chaotic, breathless ones instead.

I pushed him backward. We stumbled a little and I was suddenly pulled down on top of him.

It seemed we'd hit the bed.

I'd waited so long for this moment. To be accepted like this. Properly. I was 20 years old and was broken by my uncle. But Hatori Sohma had accepted me, cared for me, held me, kissed me, loved me, and protected me. And now, he was finally about to claim me. Claim what was undoubtedly, wholly, rightfully his.

The fire within me roared.


	32. The Finale

**This is it. I can't believe it's nearly over. It feels like it was only yesterday I was bugging my friends to give me ideas and plot twists and how to gently ease ideas into the storyline without spoiling it. And for all that they've done, I owe them so much. **

**Thank you: NeoCosplayCat626, HoodedNinja and Broken-Zodiac. **

**A huge thank you to everyone else who has followed, favourited either me as an author or the story itself. I genuinely feel I've come out of this story with a better understanding and capability of my writing. And without you all, this would never have been allowed to occur. So thank you. Even to those who read the first chapter and though 'Nah, this is crap…' because at least I held your attention for a few minutes, right?**

**Note: If you haven't already, subscribe to us, InsanityTheatrePro on YouTube. We already cosplay Fruits Basket (including a new series with Akane in it), Ouran High School Host Club, and will shortly be adding Sherlock (BBC) and Harry Potter to that list! So if you wanna see Akane in action (well…kinda) then watch our first video of the new series (which is out already) called**

'**The Mabudachi Intelligence – Episode One.' **

**Thank you! =) **

**Ok enough from me now. I'll let you get on with this chapter. **

**The final instalment of Those Emerald Windows. **

_**~A few weeks after the wedding~ **_

'Oh my god…' I dropped the heavy suitcase down at my feet and breathed a deep sigh of relief. 'I never want to do that again.'

'That's reassuring.' Hatori spoke as he entered the house after me. 'Seeing as it was our honeymoon.' He put the bags he was carrying down and pecked me on the cheek. 'So glad you had a nice time.'

I laughed, rolling my eyes. 'No, you don't understand. The honeymoon was great.' I paused, looking at him. 'Amazing.' I corrected. 'Wonderful.' I added.

'Ok, let's not overdo it, eh? It will seem like you're forcing it.'

'I'm not forcing it!' I quipped. 'The honeymoon _was _wonderful, it was just the frikkin' travelling I hated!' I hauled the heavy suitcase up again and began half-walking, half-limping under the weight of it, towards our bedroom.

It was still weird calling it that. We'd been married for almost a whole month but it still felt weird calling all Hatori's things 'ours'.

'Here, let me take that.' Hatori took the suitcase out of my hands and picked it up with ease. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back until he disappeared into the bedroom.

'Do you want a drink?' I left the remaining bags in the middle of the lounge and headed for the kitchen, calling through to Hatori as I went.

'Coffee would be marvellous. Haven't had one in two weeks.'

I laughed, remembering the look on his face when the hotel waiter announced the only hot beverages they provided were green tea or hot chocolate. '_What kind of hotel doesn't provide the most-used hot beverage in the world?' _He was slightly annoyed for a while. But I found it was relatively easy to make him forget about it. No prizes for guessing that one.

I poured him his coffee and myself a glass of sparkling water. I'd grown rather fond of it while on honeymoon. In fact, I seemed to be addicted to it. Ah well, at least my strange addiction wasn't something unhealthy like chocolate pancakes. Although, I wouldn't mind some of those too.

'What's the frown for?' He entered the kitchen and soon enough his arms had circled me and his chin was on my shoulder.

'Nothing, just craving chocolate pancakes…' I chuckled and tapped the spoon on the edge of his mug before pushing it towards him. He stood up straight and took it, a frown now creasing his own forehead.

'Craving chocolate pancakes, eh?' He leant back against the counter and sipped his coffee. 'I forgot what this tasted like…' he closed his eyes and sighed. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' I grinned and there was a moment of silence before he frowned at me.

'What?'

'Nothing.' I grinned wider. 'You just look like a small child who's been given a lollipop.' I giggled.

'And that sight pleases you no doubt?' he chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

'Immensely.' I laughed louder.

'Daft woman…' he winked to show he was joking and sipped at his coffee again. 'Are you ever going to put those bags away?' He nodded his head in the direction of the bags I'd left in the lounge and I shrugged.

'Nah, we could use them as hurdles. Like when someone knocks at the door we have to jump over them. As an added challenge. Just walking to the door is boring, don't you think?'

He shook his head with a soft smile.

'You're no less crazy than you were when I met you.'

'That's a good thing, right?' I tested him.

'Yeah, that's a good thing.'

_**~A week later~ **_

I bit my lip, wiggling the stick between my thumb and forefinger. Stood in the doorway to our bedroom, wearing only one of Hatori's shirts, I waited for his reaction.

He looked up from his book and in only half a second he was out of the bed and stood in front of me.

'Really?' His eyes held something I'd never seen before. The closest thing I could compare it to was excitement. Only it seemed as though he was purposely holding his excitement back in case he was let down. His eyes flicked as they stared into mine, searching them.

I nodded and his excitement blossomed into a beautiful grin.

He encircled me in his arms so quickly that I dropped the stick and laughed loudly.

'I love you.' He was then kissing me. On the mouth, cheek, neck, shoulder. Plastering me in them and each one caused the satisfaction to settle more comfortably in my stomach.

I was pleased. Happy even. We were gonna do this.

_**~Three months later~**_

'Hatori! Why're you dragging me out here, its freezing!' I wrapped my arms around myself, the scarf, coat and gloves not providing me very much warmth despite their comfortableness.

'You need fresh air, it's good for you.' He slung an arm round my waist and pulled me closer. We were supposedly taking a slow, romantic winter-walk through the forest. But to be honest, any time we walked past a tree and I didn't trip over a root was a lucky escape. Let's just say it wasn't my idea of a fun Saturday morning.

'I understand you're a doctor and _'getting fresh air into your lungs is as good as any painkiller'_.' I quoted him with a whiny voice. 'But how much longer do I have to endure this? I can't feel my toes.'

'Just a few more minutes. I promise you a hot cup of tea once we get back…just let yourself relax for a bit. If you keep stressing you'll defeat the purpose.'

'What purpose? A three month old foetus doesn't give a damn what the temperature is of the air I'm breathing! I could be inside, sat just inside the doorway, still breathing fresh air but not freezing my ass off. Instead, I'm out here because you think numb toes and cold hands are helping.'

He chuckled which only seemed to infuriate me more. It wasn't my fault, I was hormonal! He cupped my face and instead of giving me an answer to my complained questions, pressed his lips to mine. I immediately calmed and kissed him back.

'Sorry…' I mumbled after he'd pulled away. 'I'm so grumpy all the time now…I know you only want what's best for the baby…I'm just being a pain in the ass.'

'Nonsense.' He pulled me tighter against his chest and brushed some hair out of my face.

_**~Five months later~**_

'Nope.' I crossed my arms. 'I'm not going, I refuse.'

'Come on, you have to. It's Aya's birthday, everyone's going.' He huffed and fiddled with his tie in annoyance.

I batted his hands out the way and fixed it for him.

'Which gives me all the more intention to not go. I'm 8 months pregnant and look like a whale.'

'No, you look like a pregnant woman. There's a difference.' He chuckled lightly and caught my hands before I could drop them, soothingly rubbing circles with his thumbs over my palms. 'But you'd make a beautiful whale nonetheless.' He grinned at his joke.

I rolled my eyes.

'Fine…I'll go. But you owe me, got it? I won't let you forget about this, Mister.'

'Yes dear.'

**~xxx~**

'Ah! The beautiful couple have arrived!' Aya greeted us in the hall as Hatori helped me shuffle out of my coat.

'Hey!' I forced a grin onto my face at the familiar sight of the former-snake.

'How are things, hmm?' Aya nodded towards my swollen stomach and beamed.

'We're doing okay.' I answered. 'My back aches like hell every morning, the cravings are driving me insane-'

'And me.' Hatori put in.

I laughed lightly and turned to face him. 'But the Doctor's treating me right. He knows what he's doing.'

'Wonderful! Such blossoming romance is hard to not feel drawn to. You two…' He trailed off with a grin and clasped his hands together. 'Come, come! Inside, everyone will want to see you Akane!'

I felt Hatori put a hand at the small of my back and felt reassured as I entered the large space. It was a hall almost identical to where our wedding reception was held. I grinned and saw Mine detach herself from conversation with Haru and Rin to come heading in my direction.

'Akane!' She gleamed and hugged me tight, carefully avoiding the large bump. 'You're glowing!' She kissed me on the cheek by way of greeting and stepped back to admire me.

'Thanks, Mine. It's not as bad as I first thought, but definitely not all it's cracked up to be!' I joked. 'How are things with Aya?'

'Well…' she hooked an arm round my waist and guided me away from my husband. He seemed involved in serious conversation with Shigure anyway. However, he did turn to give me a warm smile before I disappeared off with Mine.

_**~8 months and 2 weeks~ **_

'Hatori?' I called out. I was lying along the sofa, flicking through a book of baby names. It was becoming increasingly hard to find a suitable one.

'Yes, my beautiful wife?' He responded, appearing from the kitchen. I paused, both at his use of words and at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of combat trousers, a white casual shirt and a jacket. I'd never seen him so relaxed.

'Erm…Oh yeah.' I remembered my reason for calling him. 'Can you come help me? I need some assistance with this.'

He made his way over and I moved so he could sit beside me. Instead, he chose to shuffle until he was lying across the sofa too, just with me on his chest, my head fitting snuggly into the crook of his neck.

'What is the matter at hand?' He asked and I smacked him on the arm.

'Stop making it sound like a math problem. It's baby names.'

He didn't say a word. Instead, took the book straight out of my hands and threw it onto the table.

'Erm, why did you-?'

'It's not important.'

'Sorry? Naming our child isn't important?' I was confused beyond help.

'Yes it is, just not right now.' He wrapped his arms around my stomach, they didn't quite reach all the way round, and his palms rested flat either side of my naval.

A sudden thud erupted from under my bellybutton and I gasped.

'Woah!' I placed one hand on top of Hatori's instinctively, the other more round the bottom of my bump. 'Please tell me you felt that too?'

'Yes I did. Has that not happened before?' He asked, pressing a kiss to my shoulder as though it were the question mark at the end of his sentence.

'No…that was the first.' I paused, taking it in. 'It knows you then. That's good. I didn't quite fancy a game of 'Baby meet Daddy, Daddy this is Baby.'

He chuckled, the deep sound resonated through from beneath me and another thud pressed up against me. This time i felt the pressure against my palm. 'Was that a kick then?'

'Could've been.' Hatori shrugged. 'Or a knee, a head-butt or a punch. Some babies move around more than others.'

There were a few minute of comfortable silence before I spoke again.

'Do you think it will be premature?'

Hatori paused.

'I'm not sure. It was always true that Sohma babies were born early…but I'm not sure if that had anything to do with the curse or not. We'll just have to wait and see.'

I sighed, trailing my finger up and down each of Hatori's as his hand lay flat against my stomach.

'I want it to have your hair.' I moved my other hand up to tie my fingers into his locks, emphasising my point.

'No.' he stated simply. 'Your hair _and_ your eyes.'

I laughed softly. 'So what will it have of yours?'

'It doesn't need to.' He covered my hand with his and I dropped my head back onto his shoulder.

'What about your skills? Would you want it to be a Doctor too? Like your father did with you?'

Hatori paused at that. I lay there, waiting for the answer.

'I wouldn't care. I'll let it be whatever it wants to be. If that's a doctor, then it's a doctor.'

'And if it's a hooker?' I asked without a moment's hesitation.

'Oi, you.' He dug his fingers into my side and tickled me. I squirmed and laughed loudly, quickly becoming out of breath.

After I'd caught it again, the comfortable silence returned.

'You know…there are two reasons I'll be glad to get this out of me. Well, there's more than two but there's two main ones.'

'And those are?'

'The obvious: we'll end up with a baby. Our baby, which is something I never thought I'd ever get.'

I paused and felt Hatori hold me just a little tighter after I'd spoken those words.

'The second?'

I grinned, flipping myself over as best I could so I was then lying on my front. Our faces mere inches apart. 'I can have you again.' I bit my lip and grinned.

He raised an amused eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'It's been too long, with this freakin' bump in the way.'

He just laughed and kissed my nose.

'Ok, it's a promise then. A deal.'

'Deal?'

'You deliver this baby so you both are fit and healthy afterwards,' he began and I pulled a face to say 'Yes, go on.' He continued, 'and I promise to take you.'

My lip sank deeper into my skin but I didn't speak.

He continued again. 'Anywhere, and for as long as you want.'

I blushed brightly. He'd never spoken so outly of that before. It sent a surge of that familiar burning straight to my abdomen.

'Deal?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Deal.' I nodded, grinning widely.

_**~2 and a half years later~ **_

'Right.' Hatori rolled over and flicked the lamp off. I closed my book and set it on the table beside the bed. Turning back to lay down again, I found it couldn't. My husband had moved up right behind me and as I turned, caught my lips with his.

'Hey…' I smiled a little. 'You know the rules.'

He continued to trail kisses along my jawline and mumbled against my skin. 'Rules? I'm afraid they seem to have escaped me…'

I smiled wider, my eyes closing. Of course he was doing this on purpose.

He was now hovering over me, his knees either side of my thighs, one hand supporting himself on the pillow beside my head, the other gripped tightly at my hip.

I pushed him up with both hands on his chest.

'No they haven't. You know full well that it's my turn.'

'Your turn? Why have we decided to take this in turns? It's ridiculous, Akane.' He kissed my collarbone. 'Unnecessary. Barbaric.'

'And why's that? I find it works very well.'

'Yes, it may work well. But it doesn't suit me. I don't like it. It's too orderly. You are my wife and if I want to make love to you I will do so.' His eyes met mine and they held a dark, broody shade of overcome-with-desire. I was yet to turn my own lamp off and the light from it cast a silky, tanned glow across his features; enunciating the darkness of his all the more.

I laughed lightly but he wasn't free yet. 'You will do so? That's very demanding, Hatori. Not at all romantic is it?' I broke eye contact with him purposely, turning my head to the side. I felt him chuckle deeply.

'Of course, only if both parties are willing.' He moved my face to look at him again and lifted me up to his lips. I quickly gained control, catching him off his guard as I flipped him, straddling his waist.

'My, this position seems familiar.' I said, sat up and grinning down at him.

'Indeed it does, but if I remember correctly, it seemed to include a lot less clothing last time?' He winked and I smirked.

I saw Hatori's eyes flick to the doorway then and I frowned.

'You may want to postpone these activities for the while, Akane. We have a visitor.'

Quickly turning, I saw something that still to that very day made my heart leap.

There standing in the doorway, was a very tired-looking girl. Our daughter. She was clutching a plush squirrel in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other, her ruby red, shoulder-length hair was thin and wispy around her face. Bedhead. She'd obviously awoken and come to get in with us.

I climbed off of Hatori and beckoned her over.

'You okay, baby?' I opened my arms to her. She stumbled forward a little, still sleepy, and nodded. 'C'mere.'

I enveloped her in my arms and lifted her onto the bed, cradling her in my cross-legged lap. 'That's better. You're all mine now.' I laughed a pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I brushed a strand of hair from her forehead where it has been held by sweat from when she was asleep. She smelled warm and just like she had since I held her as a new-born. I never knew you could get so attached to your child's smell. Maybe it was just me being weird…

I felt Hatori stroking my back and he came to sit beside me.

'Kazuki? Did you have a bad dream?' Hatori whispered gently to her, causing my heart to flutter ever so slightly. There was something about the way he was with Kazi that made me love him even deeper than I already did. At first I thought it impossible, but it's true. Every word.

Our daughter nodded gently, her eyes only half open, keeping most of her chocolate irises hidden by beautiful lashes. It's acceptable to call your own child beautiful. I do at every chance I get. Not a single part of my being wants her to grow up feeling she's anything less.

Hatori rubbed my back gently and as Kazuki nodded, pulled her into his arms. She hooked her own around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder as he lay back down with her.

I followed, nestling her between us. She fell asleep almost instantly and I smiled. She truly was a blessing. We decided on her name because I was derived from the word 'Kazue' meaning blessing. Kazu alone means harmony and combined with Ki means radiance or shine.

Which is exactly what she is to both of us. A beautiful, radiant light that we feel incredibly lucky to be blessed with. Soppy, I know. But true.

Pressing a kiss to both our foreheads, I heard Hatori whisper something. At the time I was too tired to really register what his exact words were. But now, later in life I can recall them perfectly.

And they still make my heart flutter.

'I love you both. My two girls.'

_**~THE END~ **_


End file.
